Dark Knights
by AspieWriter
Summary: WARNING INSIDE CHAPTER 12! Jaden is a Black Phoenix agent, the highest there is. His mission: destroy the Society of Light! All he want's to do though, is duel. Alexis is falling for this mysterious boy and she wants him. NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED! Chapter 19 Uploaded
1. Ready, Set… Duel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own: Angel's Wing, Heavy Metal Wing, Partner Change and Blessing of the Angel Choir. I have my own OCs as well. See if you can work out where I got two of their names from. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ready, Set… Duel

People were gawping at the black Porsche that had just arrived in the car park; they seemed to be stuck by awe and shock when they saw the driver, who had just stepped out.

He was a brown haired boy of about sixteen. His brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. He wore a black faux leather jacket, black shiny fitted trousers, a red t-shirt and a pair of black boots with a symbol of a silver phoenix on the front of each pair. The boy seemed to be strong yet elegant. Yet what amazed people most was the three duelling decks strapped to his belt and the Kaiba Corp. duel disk strapped to his arm. What frightened them was the sword strapped that was also strapped to his belt.

The boy took in the scenery and started heading towards the alleyway. When he emerged, he suddenly broke into a run, having glanced at the big clock tower. He didn't notice a man with spiky hair coming out of the park, right into the boy's pathway.

With a crash; the boy fell.

"So sorry, I didn't see you," he said.

"You're a duellist, aren't you?" said the man.

"Yeah. I'm just going to try out at the academy."

"You don't say."

"Yeah," said the boy. He had picked up his deck, which had fallen from the crash, and looked at the man. When he saw who he had bumped into, recognition and awe appeared on the boy's face. "Hey… hey you're-"

The man shook his head and handed the boy a card. "Please take this," said the man. "Something just tells me that it belongs with you. Tell no-one of our encounter."

After giving the boy the card, a duel monsters card, the man walked off. The boy looked at the card: Winged Kuriboh, it said.

The boy looked at his watch.

"The EXAM!" he shouted and he began running again. "I mustn't be late, big sis is waiting as are my mentors."

Elen looked at the tiny toddler, asleep in her arms; Epona was only two years old and was already learning from her uncle. Elen scoured the audience for her brother, but apparently couldn't find him.

She did, however, spot two familiar people: Blood and his assistant, Nancy. They were smoking, again. Elen sighed, her brother hated their habit, he said it was a one way ticket to an early grave and made the house stink. He was often telling them off for smoking everywhere they went.

It looked like her brother was a little late; she hoped he would hurry up.

"Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda **(1)** Yuki, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked no-one.

Outside, the boy had finally made it to the Academy: Duel Academy Entrance Exam Hall that is.

He ran into the white reception area and approached the receptionist wearing a pink and blue Duel Academy issued uniform. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a letter and handed it to the receptionist. She smiled and handed him a profile.

"Here you are. I hope you make it past your entrance exam, Jaden Yuki."

Jaden smiled and looked at the profile that was given to him. Sitting in the waiting area he read what it said:

**Duel Academy Duellist Profile**

**Full Name: Jaden Samuel Yuki**

**Age: 16**

**Family (Household Members): Dr Edmund Right (occupation: Surgeon) (main legal guardian)**

**Ms Nancy Draculancer (occupation: Doctor's Assistant) (shared legal guardian)**

**Miss Elen Yuki (occupation: Mythologist) (Sister (full))**

**Miss Epona Yuki (occupation: unemployed) (niece (Elen's direct offspring))**

**Used Deck: Cannot be confirmed (thought to be Evil Heroes, Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spaciens)**

**Ace Monster: Cannot be confirmed (thought to be Yubel)**

**Duelling History: Cannot be confirmed (thought to be a high level duellist)**

**Reason for Entering: "Want to pursue passion for duelling and escape the family trade for a little while"**

**Person(s) of Reference: Maximillion Pegasus, Chancellor Shepard and Seto Kaiba **

**Written Exam: 30/100 (Pass (D))**

**Expected grade for Practical: 60% (Pass (B))**

Jaden grimaced at the middle name. It felt like reality, unlike his life. He was proud of his real name, yet he felt he pang in his heart for the childhood he never had. His whole life was revolved on cleaning up the mess the Society of Light caused. He was the chosen one after all. He remembered the first time he had fought them, it just felt so right: like his whole body was built for nothing else. Yet he still hated these ridicules disguises: he was not dumb; he knew all of the answers. He remembered the argument he had last week with his mentors.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Earlier<strong>

**Jaden screamed at Blood. The old man just looked at his newspaper, settled more into his favourite chair and lit another cigarette. Nancy just continued painting her nails, a cigarette already in her mouth.**

"**Will you put those disgusting things away and at least look at me!" yelled Jaden. **

**He had just received a letter from Duel Academy. When he saw the Duellist Profile that had also been sent, he had stormed out of the kitchen and pummelled Blood's office door down. Blood and Nancy did not pay him any attention; they were used to these outbursts. **

**Elen and Epona were standing in the office too. They were crying because they knew what the argument was going to be about. Elen had never seen her brother so happy until the day she told him he was allowed to go to Duel Academy. He had lifted her into the air and spun her around, kissed her on the cheek and immediately ran upstairs to sort out his decks. Now he was angry because of the conditions that had been made in order for him to attend.**

"**EDMUND RIGHT! LOOK AT ME!" screamed Jaden. **

**Blood spat out his cigarette. Jaden only used his real name when he was dangerously angry, even Nancy, a woman who could walk into a street full of serial killers and not be scared, seemed frightened by the murderous look on Jaden's face. **

**Blood returned the clam to his features and said, "What is it Jaden? What can I do for you?"**

**Jaden did not reply. Instead he flung the letter at Blood, when Blood saw that the profile had been crumpled he instantly knew why Jaden was here. **

"**Jaden this is just for your safety. Me and Nancy thought it'd be best to let our guards up a little bit," he said.**

**Jaden was having none of it.**

"**MY SAFTEY!" he screamed. "IF YOU CARED SO MUCH ABOUT MY SAFETY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ME OUT THERE DEFEATING WHITE DRONES! THIS IS JUST ABOUT **_**YOUR **_**SAFETY! YOU HAVE ME OUT THERE KICKING BUTT AND YOU NEVER GIVE ME BACK UP OR ANYTHING! ALL YOU DO IS KILL YOURSELVES WITH THOSE STUPID ROLLS OF DEATH AND HAVE ME DO ALL THE WORK! I WAS AS HAPPY AS HELL WHEN YOU TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO DUEL ACADEMY, NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS JUNK! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE MY OWN NAME WHEN I SAVE YOUR BACKSIDES!"**

**Nancy finally recovered herself and approached the boy she and Blood had raised. "Jaden, breathe," she commanded in a calm voice. Jaden exhaled, his features returning to their carefree nature. **

**She stroked her 'son's' hair tenderly, smiling at him she said "Jaden we do care about you. You have to trust us and yourself. When you find people you know you can trust you can tell them the whole story. The chancellor already knows so you don't need to worry. You can find friends at the academy, the friends you find, you can tell. I **_**am **_**sorry about the name; it was the best we could come up with. You used all the other good names. Don't worry, your real name will be well known soon. That way people will always remember your parents. No more secrets and no more lies, I promise Jaden. Besides it's only the middle name that we changed. We needed to throw off those drones and they are as thick as thieves."**

**Jaden finally smiled again and began preparing for his written exam. **

**When Nancy saw him studying, she shook her head and beckoned him to come with her. Jaden followed her to the kitchen. He looked at the fake school reports and realised his character would not be too bright. He sighed, but accepted. It was necessary so that the Drones would never figure out it was him attending Duel Academy… and tearing them to pieces as most of his personas were idiotic and could never destroy the light the way Jaden ****Tenebrae****Theraibirda**** Yuki did. **

* * *

><p>Jaden was a late comer for the practical exams. He would have to wait in the waiting room while they arranged a teacher for him to duel: he would have someone higher up to duel in order to teach discipline while presenting an example to the other students, instead of the traditional high-level student with a test deck against the applicant.<p>

According to the monitor above the receptionist, Jaden would be facing someone called Doctor Velian Crowler. What confused Jaden was the fact that the monitor said his opponent was male: why did it need to say what gender the opponent was and why his was name the only one that said that.

Jaden swung his legs from the sofa; he had been lying there with his feet up. When he had checked the lush white leather for smudges, he set off down the hall to the audience stands. A light bluenette wearing tiny glasses was standing there so Jaden stood next to him in order to see what was so interesting.

A boy was duelling a student proctor. The boy was winning but the proctor had three monsters to one, he had the upper hand. But the boy had a trick up his sleeve. With a British accent he called out his trap: Ring of Destruction. With that the duel was over and the boy had one: the trap caused the monster it destroyed to inflict damage to both players equal to the monster's attack points, since the boy had the right amount of life points to survive and proctor did not, the boy won.

"Wow he's good," said Jaden.

"Yeah Bastion Misawa," said the bluenette. "They said that he got the highest score out of all of us first years."

"Wow. I just barely passed," said Jaden, telling the lie with ease. He had been doing this for so long it was second nature, but it never felt good, just necessary.

The bluenette then noticed who he was talking to, "m-my na-na-name is Sy-sy-syrus b-by the way-y."

Jaden looked at Syrus. He had noticed the stuttering and realised why: his clothing betrayed his true nature and told people his life story instead: his dangerous life story. "My name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki. Don't worry, I won't hurt you and I'm not in a gang or anything. I just wear this because my parents ask me to. That's them over there."

Syrus looked to where Jaden was pointing. He noticed two people with clothing similar to Jaden. They were smoking and glaring at the audience around them, as though they were angry at something they couldn't see.

Jaden gulped and inhaled, like he too was holding back anger. "They always smoke. Why can't they ever quit?" he said.

Syrus looked at Jaden again. "Isn't it their choice to smoke Jaden?"

"Yeah I suppose. But that doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"You must really care about them then."

Jaden thought about this statement for a minute. He had never really seen any other way of looking at Blood and Nancy: they had raised him since his parents' 'accident' which was when he was just a baby. He looked at Syrus again. "I can't imagine two better people. They took me and my sister on knowing that there would be a risk. I've said too much, but back to the original point you made: yes I do care about them and I hate to see them throw their lives away."

Syrus realised something about Jaden just then. Before he could question Jaden further, or pluck up the courage to at least, Bastion appeared in the stands.

"Tight duel Bastion!" exclaimed Jaden.

Bastion took one glance and looked back in front, closing his eyes he mumbled, "Thank you." He seemed to find Jaden's clothing an insult.

"Do you know when my duel is up?"

This made both Bastion and Syrus look up at Jaden in shock. "You duel?" they shouted.

"Why of course, why did you think I was here?" asked Jaden in a calm voice.

Bastions had to admit it was dumb to ask if a person duelled when they had a duel disk strapped to their arm and were standing in duel school entrance exam hall, but he felt that there was impossible for someone to be dressed like Jaden and be able to duel at the same time. He thought that Jaden was a gangster or a motorcyclist, not a duellist.

Jaden smiled, he had anticipated this and figured the best way to answer them. All he did was close his eyes and pointed at Nancy and Blood.

"_Jaden Yuki, please report to arena three. That is all," _said an intercom.

"Go time. Make sure you cheer guys, I could use the support," said Jaden. Grabbing the bar on the stands, he flung himself forward and did a front flip into arena three. With a grunt, he landed and straightened himself. Simply brushing his trousers, he brushed the jump off like it was nothing; it really was to him, he did it all the time and thought little of it.

Yet he did like the attention he was receiving because of the jump. Many girls swooned and wolf whistled at him, while the guys looked at him in shock. Jaden grimaced, he really wanted to keep a low profile; perhaps he shouldn't have jumped.

"Oh no, maybe you shouldn't have done that little brother. Now those girls will follow you to the moon and back. Alas, I wish people would see the little brother I see: the one that cheers everyone up and just has fun. Blood better let you up on this one: it's not your fault you've been trained so harshly that that jump is second nature to you. Although, knowing him, the chances of that happening are just as slim as him and Nancy giving up smoking," said Elen.

She and Epona, who had woken up when she heard Jaden's name, were watching Jaden with an expression of sorrow on their features: they knew that Blood was not going to forget this and that he may pull Jaden out of Duel Academy. They prayed that Nancy would be able to convince Blood otherwise.

A blonde girl with amber eyes looked at the boy who had just entered the arena and had already impressed her. She could tell that he was a modest student with lots of potential.

Jaden waited until his opponent was finished being tended to by two girls, they west strapping a duel vest onto him. Or was it her? Now Jaden could see why there was a gender of his opponent depicted on the monitor at reception. It was because of the way this guy liked to dress. Then again, he could just be the academy mascot or cheerleader. Maybe he was a clown? It didn't matter, he had a deck and looked as if he knew what he was doing; that was what Jaden was coming to Duel Academy mainly for: to pursue his love of duelling.

"All right, test time!" he/she shouted. "So son, tell me your name."

Jaden bowed respectfully, "Uh Jaden, Jaden Yuki. If you don't mind me asking are you a man or a—"

"I AM A MAN!" he shouted. "I am Dr Velian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy. I have a PhD in duelling and I am also head of the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"Really!" shouted Nancy, from the stands. "'Cause from where I'm standing, you look like someone with a poor taste in clothing. How can you survive the streets dressed like a clown? It's no wonder people confuse your gender; even transvestites don't dress like that. It can be dangerous for those who live a life like ours."

Crowler glared at her. He shook his head and quickly made the connection between her and Jaden.

"Are all your family this poorly mannered?" he asked.

Jaden fought back a retort: he thought that Crowler went too far with remark.

"Get your game on teach," he said instead.

"Yes, yes, quite. Don't tell me what to do." He mumbled the last part so Jaden wouldn't hear him.

Blood was scowling at Nancy and then he turned to resume glaring at Jaden. He was going to have few words with them afterwards.

"First I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode," said Jaden. "Then I am going to lay down three face downs."

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000/1000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Crowler: 4000**

"Alright, I draw and then—"

"Not so fast I activate Angel's Wing."

_Angel's Wing is a trap card that lets you summon up to a level 12 monster from your hand when your opponent enters the draw phase. _

"I use this card to summon a dear friend of mine, suffer the wrath of Yubel!"

**Yubel: 0/0**

Crowler took one look at Yubel and laughed so hard that tears spurted out of his eyes.

"You summoned that thing?" he said in between gasps. "She can't do anything other than get in the way of my monsters from giving you the full fronts of my attacks."

Jaden didn't say anything

"Very well then slacker, I will show how to correctly use Angel's Wing. I use it to summon my Ancient Gear Golem."

**Ancient Gear Golem: 3000/3000**

"Golem attack with mechanized mêlée."

The gigantic monster attacked the smirking dragon hybrid. She held out her hand and yawned into the other. A vine shot from beneath her feet and hit Crowler. Jaden smiled.

**Crowler: 1000**

"Well that was foolish," said Jaden.

"What just happened?" screamed Crowler.

He audience were in shock. It appeared that Yubel had a few tricks up her sleeve. Jaden's family just smiled, they had seen Jaden duel with Yubel before.

"Yubel just happened," stated Jaden. "Her special ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle. If you attack me with a monster while she is in attack mode, then you will receive all battle damage I would have received."

"I end my turn with one face down and then play Heavy Metal Wing then."

_Heavy Metal Wing is a spell card that lets you remove one monster on your opponent's monsters from the field, when you have suffered damage to your life points you can activate this card straight from your hand. _

Yubel suddenly screeched and disappeared. Jaden was furious: he knew that the whole part of the game was to risk his monsters, but Crowler was just insulting them and deliberately trying to hurt them. No-one got away with that.

Angrily Jaden activate his spell card, a certain monster had been calling out to him and wanted to come out to play. Jaden smiled at the thought, he had warned the monster but the little thing really wanted to help: how could he refuse?

"I activate, Partner Change!" he shouted.

_Partner Change is a spell card that lets you swap a monster on the field for one in your hand._

"I use summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode in the place of Avian," said Jaden

A cute little fluff-ball with wings appeared on the field.

**Winged Kuriboh: 300/200**

Crowler couldn't help but laugh, again. Then he remembered the stunt with Yubel.

"Next comes a face down and that'll be that," continued Jaden.

"Then I use my Golem to attack you and take your life points," screamed Crowler.

Jaden flinched as his little friend was destroyed. Yugi had trusted him with that card and he had already thought of Kuriboh as a friend. Yet his sacrifice was necessary for the activation of his trap, plus the look on Crowler's face when he told him the effect of Kuriboh was priceless: on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, Jaden took zero damage.

"Alright my friends, I'm going to get the rest of the gang back. Our family will be reunited," he whispered into his deck. "Crowler!" he suddenly shouted, "I want Yubel back and I have just the card to do it: I activate Blessing of the Angel Choir!"

_Blessing of the Angel Choir is a trap card that lets a monster that was removed from play return to the field in attack mode. _

**Yubel: 0/0**

"Yubel, go have fun."

"_At once my dear Jaden, it is so payback time Crowler!" _Yubel words were only heard by Jaden. He smiled: happy she was happy. His other monster spirits cheered her on, wanting revenge for being insulted.

Yubel made her eyes glow and forced Crowler's golem to attack her. The force of the attack was enough to send Crowler flying. The entire audience, other than Jaden, his family and the blonde girl, were in shock. They had never expected this outcome. Crowler and a boy named Chazz Princeton were horrified.

"Impossible… there's no way this delinquent could defeat me," Crowler said, shaking with rage.

"It must be trick, there's no way Crowler could lose to some flunky," said Chazz, his face showing his disbelief.

A boy with blue hair and blue eyes standing next to the blonde haired girl smiled. _Well he will be an interesting opponent at least, it's about time this school got some worthy challenges, _he thought.

**Crowler: 0**

"I won!" said Jaden, punching his fist into the air with enthusiasm. "So, I guess I passed the test huh teach?"

Jaden smile softened and he looked at the recent addition to his deck. "We're all in. From here on out, you will be an addition to our family. No matter what happens, we will stay by your side and protect each other."

* * *

><p>"That was an impressive duel little brother!" squealed Elen.<p>

"Yeah, it was. I wish that… never mind," said Jaden, shaking his head and looking at the sky.

His family were walking him to his car. Jaden had said he had parked it out of the Duel Academy's applicants' viewpoints. He hated admitting he was rich: Jaden was always grateful just to have a roof over his head, a warm meal and a loving family.

After getting into his black Porsche, he drove to his favourite place: the card shop where Yuki lived and the place where he worked. Mr Motu knew about Jaden's wealth, but he gladly accepted the teenager's offer to help out. After a few months, Mr Motu let Jaden earn his own pennies. Jaden loved it there; it was place to relax for him. Mr Motu was the one who actually gave Nancy the application for Duel Academy.

"Hey Mr Motu, got any work for me?"

Mr Motu was polishing some cards for his grandson. He looked up and saw Jaden walking in. Shaking his head he looked at Jaden and smiled.

"Always the fine duellist aren't you? You remind me so much of Yugi. Speaking of whom, I heard about your duel from him. Winged Kuriboh hey?"

Jaden smiled and nodded. "Since there is no work and you heard that I got in, I imagine you know that I am going to have to leave for a few months. I will return during the holidays though."

Mr Motu smiled and nodded. Once Jaden had left he said, "And so it begins anew. Who will win and who will lose?"

Yuki came out of the shadows and watched as Jaden got into his car.

"I don't know grandpa, I don't know. But I can see that this boy has potential, if only he had the heart to forgive himself. In a way, he reminds me of Atem."

Mr Motu nodded with a serious expression. "How will the king fare in this fight?"

"I do not know grandpa, but he has Winged Kuriboh now and that might help him in this journey. Yubel and his other monsters can only get him so far, Kuriboh will only nudge him a little further; the rest will be up to Jaden."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(1) <span>_**_It it actuallly spelt Firebird. This is just how it is pronounced in Latin. In Latin, Jaden's middle name is darkness firebird. Sorry forgot to add this. _

_Wow! It is finally done, so sorry about the wait. I had to tweak it a bit. I really enjoyed writing this, it was a real honour. By the way: I have 2 stepsisters, 3 stepbrothers and 2 half-brothers, one of whom lives in Germany and I have never seen him in my life, he got Crones Disease and now has to be tube fed. If you are wondering why I am saying this it is because that this story is in honour of 7 very special people. _

_To my stepsister (who shall not be named), we may not have been sisters by blood but we are sisters by spirit. You were also my best friend, my teacher, my guardian and, at times, my little pest. Ow! Boy I can still feel those slaps that you gave me from our holiday (play fighting)._

_To my two stepbrothers (who are on my father's side), again I thank you for being my brothers in spirit but you were more than that. You helped me pluck up the courage to stand up for myself and were there to care for me, even when I got food poisoning and threw up all over your favourite T-Shirt, you said that it didn't matter; you read me story and tucked me into bed. One of you helped me with my homework and one of you helped to become stronger, but you both were just as special to me._

_To my wonderful half-brother (who is the youngest). I love you like a full-blood brother. Oh how I could just sit here and write so many stories on how much trouble we got into. I remember when I saw those kids picking on you, I felt such rage I wanted to tear their eyes out and feed their black hearts to a pig, but my biggest concern was you. I had to be the big sister and protect you; I swore that no harm would come to you. When I came own to visit, you were upset (apparently) that you wasn't there to see me. I felt such warmth in my heart; we always played together, even though you could be a major pest. But hey, that's what brothers are for. _

_To my other half-brother (who I have never seen). I have wanted to meet you since the day I found out I had an older brother in Germany. I was only eight at the time, our father wanted to keep you a secret, but my mother accidently told me. When I heard you were sick and in hospital, even though we had never met, I prayed every night that you would pull through. When you did I felt such joy, then sadness when I heard you had to be tube-fed for the rest of your life. I still look up to your courage, as you (apparently) never give up and you don't let this tube thing control your life. _

_To __KingofthePhantomDragon__ (who brought to life Hybrid's Symphony). I loved your story. It was the thing that gave me the courage to put up my first fan-fic. I then saw an author's note you left, yes I did pray for your grandfather, I hope he is on the way to a fast recovery and that the Gods and Goddesses are with him. I also hope that you too are safe and sound, I heard that were off for Basic Training at the United States Army. I hope that you do your country proud, as this is truly an honour. I wish I had the courage to fight for justice for my country, alas I am a pessimist and I could not have the courage to pick up a weapon. May the Gods and Goddesses watch over you and may they bring you home, safe, to your family. I hope that you will return soon._

_Finally, to my Great-Grandmother (may she rest in peace). I have heard the story of your life and I can't believe you still smiled every day. When you were just 6 your mother died in childbirth, your new sister only lived a few days after (I was named after her, did you know, well… my middle name was. It was as if I was given the duty to carry on that tiny girl's life and her spirit was bound to mine.) You were shipped off to an orphanage that experimented on its residents, all because your alcoholic father couldn't look after you. After that ordeal, you married a person who was also an alcoholic. He beat your daughters and you did all you could to protect them and make them happy. Yet, despite all this, fate wasn't done. You got three cancers, surviving the first two; the third and final one finished you. Yet you died happy, Nan told me about your final wish: the desire to see your first great-grandchild. I was the first and I granted that wish. You'd sing to me and snuggle me in your soft cardigan, I can still remember its touch and your voice; the soft grandmotherly scent that poured out of you still reaches my nose as I remember my childhood. You always had this say "never give up without a fight". I made sure I did what you asked, I'll love you forever and I will always let the spirits guide me._

_I hope that this helps you understand the meaning of this story; it's kind of like those war memorials. A thank you, if you will. _

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	2. Keep the Secret

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Keep the Secret

Jaden thought little of the boat ride to Duel Academy. He had travelled the entire world on a cruise once and nothing had ever happened. Yet he was always alert for danger: the Light Drones could be anywhere.

Jaden was relaxing on deck chair, his outfit the same as before. He had allowed himself to put his hands behind his head, though his sword remained attached to his belt. He was listening to the Skillet's Hero song on his black IPod. His eyes were closed as he reminisced leaving his family at the port.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood and Nancy had given Jaden a pat on the back, they were proud that he had kept up the 'dumb act'. It had to be hard for someone with an IQ that could put geniuses to shame. Nancy always said Jaden would go far. <strong>

**Jaden had asked that they kept an eye on his Porsche, he was sure that the car was starting to sound as if those high-speed escapes were starting to take their toll. Elen and Epona were waiting for him when they arrived at the harbour. Jaden got out of Nancy's Ford Mondeo and did a run and hug with his sister. **

**Elen fell back a bit at the weight of his muscles, but she laughed. "Now you be a good little boy, won't you little brother?"**

"**Yeah sis. I'll be good," said Jaden. "If I can," he added.**

**Epona hugged her uncle tightly: she was sad to see him go but she knew that Jaden longed for the halls of Duel Academy. Tears formed in her eyes as Jaden ran up to the boat and boarded. The blonde haired girl from the exams also boarded the cruiser. As soon as she saw Jaden, she smiled and then blushed. Jaden had not noticed her.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jaden," a familiar voice interrupted.<p>

Jaden opened his eyes slightly in order to look at Syrus. He was already in his Slifer Red uniform: the uniform that symbolised his rank and dorm. Syrus was eying Jaden nervously; he had not changed into his uniform and was still armed with his sword.

Jaden smiled and said, "What's up Sy?"

Syrus looked shocked at the nickname, "I thought that you would like some company and that you wanted to know that the island is near: you haven't changed."

Jaden raised one eyebrow.

Syrus backpedalled; he began to stutter, "y-y-y-your uni-uni-uniform. You-you haven—"

Jaden held up his hand to stop him and smiled. "I don't do uniforms; I wear enough red as it is."

Syrus was surprised that a duellist of Jaden's calibre was in the bottom set of Duel Academy.

"Well, I guess we'd better get ready to get off then," said Jaden.

"Who are you and what happened to your real parents?" the questions came before Syrus could stop them from passing his lips.

Jaden was shocked by the sudden questions, but he recovered quickly. "Who I am is a guy trying to get by. I am orphaned, before you start; they died a few days after my birth so I don't remember them much."

Syrus was ashamed with himself, but he knew that Jaden bore him no ill-will. He smiled and walked down the gangplank when the boat had docked at Duel Academy Island.

"Uh-oh," said Jaden suddenly. "Listen Sy, I need you to tell the head that I got caught up and had to find an alternative route. I'll be your best friend for life if you do."

Syrus was happy at the prospect of having a friend, but he was also confused at the message. Before he could say anything, Jaden had vanished and three girls were standing next to him.

"Where is Jay-Jay?" they squealed.

Syrus looked around in horror. Now he knew why Jaden had made a break for it, deciding that Jaden had been wise, Syrus made a run for it. The girls looked angry but agreed he was not worth the time and that he probably didn't know where Jaden was.

Meanwhile, the blonde haired girl was looking at the forest where she had seen him disappear. Seeing a hoard of boys, she decided that Jaden was intelligent and took off in the same direction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning students!" <em>said the monitor in which the Chancellor spoke from. _"I am Chancellor Sheppard and you are the best and brightest of the bunch. Study hard and duel hard, that is all."_

Jaden and the blonde haired girl had arrived early. They picked out the spots that marked them as the best in their dorms. Jaden was surprised to see her, yet he smiled and waved. She blushed at the gesture and waved back just as the other students began to file in.

Jaden nodded at her as the Chancellor finished his short speech. Smiling he turned and caught up with Syrus, pulling out his PA as he walked with his friend. Bastion was eying Jaden warily. He had agreed that Jaden was a formidable opponent, but he didn't get his attitude or his attire. Deciding it was best to judge Jaden by his kind nature, Bastion walked over to see that Syrus and Jaden were having a look at the dorms they were assigned to.

"Looks like I'm in the same dorm room as you Sy," said Jaden.

"Well gents, it appears that we have a difference in colour preferences. I am in Ra Yellow, Bastion Misawa at your service," he gestured his hand to permit Jaden to shake it.

"Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale: Slifer Reds. We'll see you around, I guess," said Jaden, before heading in the direction of his new home.

The Slifer red dorm was definitely the least cared for of the three dorms, but Jaden liked it. "Reminds me of the time we were staking the area in Hawaii, we had one with this kind of view too."

"You've been to Hawaii?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Both boys turned to see another Slifer student, a third year who was very large and also very hard to distinguish from a Koala.

"Amongst other places: I travel a lot, no big deal," said Jaden. "Jaden Yuki," he held out his hand in a polite gesture.

"Chumley Huffington," he said simply, without taking his hand. "I presume you guys know how it works here. Blue: excellent, Ra: good potential and us: the Red Wonders."

"Wow, red wonders. That sounds good," said Syrus.

"As in I wonder how we came this far. Sorry but we're the bottom of the bottom."

Jaden smiled and shook his head, "You shouldn't listen to what others say," he turned, dropped his bag of on the bottom bunk and walked out, but not before saying, "You might just surprise yourself. I'm gonna have a look around, later!"

Syrus and Chumley looked at each other in awe.

Jaden was walking into the Obelisk arena when he first sensed that he was going to have to go against his sister's wishes. Chazz Princeton and his cronies were there and that could only mean trouble.

"Hey slacker, what are you doing out of uniform? Shouldn't you be in detention or in that dump you call a dorm?" he sneered while his cronies guffawed.

Jaden ignored them and proceeded to look around. He stopped when one of the cronies looked at him and smiled. "Are you deaf? You are not welcome," he snarled through his smile.

"Why am I not surprised to see you picking on a Slifer Chazz?" asked another voice, this time female.

The person who spoke turned out to be the blonde haired girl that Jaden had seen many times. She was standing there with her arms folded and was scowling at Chazz. Chazz, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to her disdain.

"Hey there Alexis," he drooled. "Come to see me wipe the floor with this Slifer slime?"

Alexis looked at him in disgust. "I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late."

"Whateve's. This place is getting too crowded anyways," Chazz took off with his two cronies, smirking at Jaden along the way.

Jaden smiled at Alexis. "Thanks," he said.

Alexis blushed again. "Sorry about that. Not all of us Obelisks are like that; Chazz is just a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Nah! It's all good, I can pummel those guys in no time," said Jaden.

Alexis giggled. "We might need to work on that over confidence. Though I am sure that you can live up to your word. The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too: you'd better get going."

Jaden nodded and started to run. Then he paused, "Are you going alone?"

Alexis was confused. "What?" she said.

"You're dorm. Are you going there alone?"

"Yes, don't worry: a girl can get there without an escort," she bristled. She couldn't help it: she had been raised to accept help wherever she went but hated it. Every time someone took away her independence, she felt the need to stick up for herself: just cause she was a girl, doesn't mean she wasn't capable.

Jaden smiled at the change in attitude. "I didn't mean to insult you, but it would insult my pledge to if I turned my back on my manners."

Alexis returned to her confusion. "Pledge?" she asked.

Jaden nodded and bowed. "Dark Knight Jaden Yuki, rank: Black Phoenix. Duty: to protect those in need, using the power of Gentle Darkness."

Alexis was still confused, but she realised that Jaden would say no more on his past. She settled for having handsome Knight escorting her to her dorm. Jaden took her by the arm, he placed on his sword; poised for danger.

"By the way, what is your name fare maiden?" he asked.

Alexis started at the comment, but then then blushed and said, "Alexis Rhodes. My friends call me Lex… they also call me the Queen of the Obelisk Blue dorm because of… well…"

"I understand. I am already called the King of Slifer Red, yet I hold my head high in the hope that I can be an inspiration to my dorm," said Jaden.

"Ya know, you seem a bit too bright to be a Slifer," said Alexis suddenly.

Jaden didn't show a hint of concern. It was all part of the act: if he slipped up, he mustn't react. Instead he thought of a good comeback and excuse. "Don't kid yourself. I'm not that book smart. My grades are appalling as are my attention keeping skills… Here we are! This is where we must part Alexis. I will—Oh-no!"

Jaden and Alexis had approached the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. Five girls were waiting there; they saw Jaden and three of them squealed.

"Look! Jay-Jay is here! Come rescue us fair maidens almighty Knight!" they screamed.

Jaden grimaced, turned and tried to escape. But one of the girls had gripped his leg and she was not letting go.

"Mary let go!" screamed Jaden.

The brunette girl battered her brown eyes. She had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on him and there was no way in hell she was letting go of her prey. She squeezed even tighter.

"Where were you Jaden?" she asked.

"Away from you!" Jaden snapped. It seemed as if the girl had angered him in the past and his thoughts on her hadn't changed.

Alexis was surprised; Jaden seemed so calm when they were walking to her dorm, yet this girl had changed his attitude completely. He pulled Mary off of himself and ran as fast as he could, but not without Mary giving him a parting gift: she had managed to peck his cheek.

"Hey Alexis, did you know who that was?" asked two voices.

Alexis turned to see her two friends, Mindy and Jasmine, approach her from behind. They had stared at Jaden with a curiosity: Mary and her two friends had been going on and on about him ever since they had set sail for the Academy.

"That was Jaden Yuki," said Alexis, before turning and heading for the dorm.

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other, they thought about what to do with the situation: Alexis was in need of a boyfriend and here was one on a silver platter, but they didn't know anything about him. After the Obelisk dinner, the two friends had decided to walk in on Mary and her friends. The three girls were chatting about something and immediately stopped when they saw Mindy and Jasmine at their door.

"What's up?" asked Mary.

"Jaden Yuki," said Mindy.

"You know him, don't you," supplied Jasmine.

"Oh," said the blonde girl next to Mary.

"This is Melody, the other girl is Louise," supplied Mary. "Why don't we sit down, this may take a while."

Jasmine and Mindy took the indicated seats. The red head, Louise, spoke first.

"Jaden has many secrets," she said. "We first met him years ago, at a school in Boston. He was shy at first, but we knew he was hiding something. We saw him walking to car that was parked a mile from our school. We had seen his adopted mother's car, so we knew it wasn't the same. We thought he might be in trouble, so we immediately called the police. As soon as we said Jaden's name they hung up on us."

Mary shook her head. "He always was a little strange, even stranger when we were asked to take part in the school's music performance. If he had had lessons in the guitar, we would not have been so suspicious. Because of his age, he wasn't able to keep up the identity his mentor had given him. Next thing we know, our teacher is given a note saying Jaden has transferred."

Melody was the one to break the two minute silence. "Three years ago was when we finally discovered the truth. Jaden was supposed to go to this school in New York. Our parents were interested in his too, so they all grouped together and tracked his movements. One of our sources then said something about Jaden not being in school because there was a change in career, even though Jaden had not had his first lesson in his new school."

Mary was the one to break the news. "My mom then said something about the Dark Knights. They are a group of people that even geeks like Bastion Misawa would find little information. Good luck asking Jaden: he's a top level warrior. That's why he carries his sword and doesn't take off his uniform."

Little did Mindy and Jasmine know, Mary and her friends knew more than they were letting on.

* * *

><p>Jaden was admiring his sword's sharp blade. The fine blade shimmered in the moonlight, its hilt fitted perfectly in Jaden's hand. Jaden's deck and duel disk were right next to him. He was sitting on the cliff-face while letting his hands keep an eye on his work; his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about the time he had been told of his future: it was when he destroyed his first Drone and it was a time he would never forget.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden has just turned seven. He was walking to school with a high head, his adopted parents had told him that his sister was coming to visit. She was always away at college, so Jaden treasured her visits. <strong>

**He could always tell that his family, both adopted and biological, were keeping secrets from him, but he paid no heed to the nagging feelings. He was coming up to an alleyway when he felt someone grab him and force him into the shadows. A needle was stabbed into his neck and he felt the numbness in his limbs and slumbered. **

**When he awoke, he found himself in white room. A boy, wearing the same colours as the walls, was staring at him with disgust. Jaden squirmed, he was tied up in a chair, his hands roped onto the arms and his feet tied together. **

"**All hail the Light," said the boy. "I am Harisho and you possess a power that we find an insult. We have a proposition for you Jaden ****Tenebrae****Theraibirda**** Yuki or should we say Jaden Darkness Firebird Yuki?"**

**Jaden paused in his struggles; he had known that his middle name was Latin for Darkness Firebird, his adopted parents had told him that it would mean something to him in later years. **

"**What do you want?" he asked in a timid voice.**

"**We want to propose something to you," said Harisho. **

"**I want to go home," answered Jaden.**

"**All in good time. I can see the fear in your eyes, so I know that you know little about your situation: which means you know little about your powers that lie dormant within you. The Light knows all, see it Jaden: see the Light."**

**At his words, Jaden felt a dark presence stir inside him: suddenly he was no longer afraid of this strange boy and this weird Light thing. The power he felt told him not to be afraid, to let the Phoenix inside him rise and take flight. The black bird engulfed his mind in a blanket of shadows. When he regained consciousness, he found that the boy who had tied him was groaning on the ground, a dark aura surrounding him. **

**Jaden looked to see his adopted father and mentor, Blood, staring at him with shock. Nancy and Elen came running in and hugged him, tears in both pairs of eyes. **

"**Oh brother," said Elen. "I had always feared this day. You always seemed to be the **_**one.**_**"**

**Jaden was confused and scared at the same time. "What will happen to that boy sissy?"**

**Elen cried fresh tears and hugged him tighter, "You were not in control and it would be cruel to say anything otherwise: he will never regain consciousness Jaden, he was a White Drone for a long time," she whispered. **

**Jaden looked in horror at the boy, he suddenly felt the need to vomit. Nancy rubbed small circles on his back. Jaden snuggled into the two women's warmth. Jaden waited until the two women had pulled away from him before he walked over to Blood. He stood there, wearing an expression of curiosity, before patting smiling and patting Jaden on the back. Jaden knew then that what he had done was the right thing, that the alternative would have been much worse. It felt right, like he was built for nothing else. **

**Jaden did not realise what the gesture meant until they returned home. Blood had taken him to an underground shrine. The symbol of a black phoenix was painted at the top of a pillar. A stone table, big enough to place a grown man, was facing the door. The edges of the table had a dip, the dip was pointing towards the pillar. It seemed as if the pillar was waiting for something to drip from the table, for the pillar was buried into a hole that was not entirely covered. **

**Jaden walked over to the table and placed his hands over it. It was then that Blood had told him his reasons in bringing Jaden here. **

"**Jaden," he said, "I am a servant of the Dark Knights. We have long awaited the rebirth of The Supreme King, the same king whose spirit resides in you. Your parents knew this, which is why they died so many years ago. You see, you were born on a stormy night, to the elders of the Dark Knights. When the midwife brought you to your mother, she noticed a dark aura pulsing around you. Immediately, your parents contacted me and Nancy, saying that the forces of Light would find you and we must prepare ourselves. A few days after the message, we returned to their house to find them murdered. They were covered in blood and there was a woman wearing white, she was not alive though; your sister had stabbed her during the fight, in order to protect you. You, yourself was on the couch with your dark aura pulsating like mad. You were also covered in blood, your sister was crying over you whispering I'm sorry over and over again."**

**Blood paused at the memory. Tears were forming in Jaden's eyes: he had been told his parents died in a car crash and that he and his sister had survived. He knew now that that was just a story to protect him from the terrifying truth: that people were out to find him and capture him. Inside he blamed himself, then he realised that it was not going to bring his parents back: only action would help him and avenge his parents. Blood continued with his speech. **

"**As you know, I have been training your mind and body. Yet I didn't tell you why, for you weren't ready. Now the time has come for you to face the truth and the biggest kept secret in history. You have been preparing for a great future and we are hoping that you will be interested to inspire hope in millions of people, using the power of Gentle Darkness. Do you accept these terms Jaden?" he asked.**

**Jaden was tensing his body; he knew that his decision would determine the rest of his future, which made it not an easy decision for a sever year old. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought of the parents that had done everything to protect him. A warm flood trickled down his cheek. Dabbing it with is hand, Jaden took a deep breath and thought of the people who would have suffered greatly at the hands of the Light. Blood had told him that the Society of Light was an evil society, bent on world domination and causing pain. Slowly, Jaden lifted his head and nodded, keeping his face expressionless. **

**Blood seemed happy with his decision, "In order to make sure that you are fully ready for this future," he said, "We must make sure that your mind and body is embedded with the greatest of alchemies work. We must perform the Ancient Ritual of the Black Phoenix, the same phoenix that rest within you. You are already a duellist so the next phase will not come as a shock, but more on that later. For now, let us begin."**

**Blood led Jaden to the table and asked him to take off his shirt. Once Jaden had shown his tan muscles, Blood gently lifted him onto the table and asked him to lie on his stomach. Chanting in an ancient language, Blood took a knife and began to carve a phoenix outline onto Jaden's back. Jaden's blood trickled down and surrounded the pillar, he grimaced at the pain but Blood ignored him and continued. The pillar began to glow at the red offering and the blood turned black. The black phoenix symbol began to stir and looked at the carving in the young boy's back. It shot out of the pillar and pounced onto Jaden. He screamed as a burning black fire engulfed him, the phoenix paid him no heed and plunged into Jaden's wounds. Jaden was no longer just a human: he felt the raw power surge through his veins and engulf his body. His eyes glowed gold. His muscles became more visible. He became what he was meant to be. **

**As soon as the ritual was over, Jaden relaxed. His eyes were no longer gold, but the brown colour of his inheritance. The carving on his back had turned black, but it could easily be misled as a tattoo. There was no indication that Jaden was more than your average human, that is, if you just saw him walking around the streets. His mind and body had been altered so that he was stronger, faster and smarter than any known human. It was almost as if the powers of the phoenix had been infused within him. The raw burning of the firebird's flames was still fresh in his veins, as it would be for the rest of his life. **

**When the first days of the ritual were over, Jaden was brought before Nancy and Blood again. After a few bows, they explained that The Supreme King was a duellist, a very powerful one. Blood said that the king was protected by someone named Yubel, a human who gave up her humanity and was transformed into a dragon hybrid in order to protect the king. Jaden grimaced at the thought of keeping another secret, his duelling skills outmatched any other player. He was already in trouble with his other abilities, he was not yet used to them and had shocked a few people when he answered a really hard question, or picked up a sofa with one hand, or kept speed with a train. Nancy laughed when Jaden voiced his problems.**

"**We won't let you get into too much trouble," she said as Blood smiled and nodded, "It's going to take time for you to adjust to the changes, of course. But we are not going to alter your body again, at least, not unnaturally. No, today we are going to give you brand new decks, instead of the junior decks you use now. They are a gift from a few friends."**

**It was then that Nancy produced the Neo-Spaciens, the Elemental Heroes and the Evil Heroes. Blood also had a card for him, but it was one that threw Jaden completely. **

"**Yubel?" he asked.**

"**Aye Jaden," said Nancy, quite calmly. "This is Yubel."**

**Yubel was a powerful card and had a really great effect, but it wasn't that which made her special: as soon as Jaden picked up the card, Yubel's spirit appeared beside him. **

"**Hello Jaden," she said.**

**At first Jaden was shocked: he had always been gifted with the ability to see spirits, but it was still a shock when they first appeared. Then he smiled and said 'hello' back to her. From that day, the two became best friends. He treated all his monsters like family and respected all his opponents. Nancy and Blood were impressed by how far he was coming along. But no one could be more proud than Elen. She cried with happiness when she saw Jaden give his victory sign and laugh at the speed he could run. Nothing changed when she gave birth to Epona.**

**Elen was a great mythology enthusiast and she loved horses, so she named her daughter after the great horse goddess. Jaden thought his sister was true to her name (Elen and Jaden's mother was like Elen when it came to mythology, so she named Elen after the Elle Folk): Elen was small, beautiful and young. She had a voice like an angel and she was blessed to have men follow her everywhere, but she liked to play tricks on them so that they would back off from her and her little brother. Jaden smiled at the pranks, no-one was hurt unless you count a loss in pride.**

* * *

><p>Jaden smiled as he thought of his sister. Epona and her mother were always causing mischief for Blood and it was always amusing to watch. Jaden suspected that Elen had been inspired by the stories that were handed down to her and Jaden from their mother's side of the family. He thought of the prophesy that had been taught to him when he was eleven. It still piqued his curiosity even after years of listening. He wondered about the fair maiden that would, one day, steal his heart and become his savoir. At least, that was what it sounded like.<p>

Jaden thought of it for a while, then sighed and picked up his belongings: it was not going to be solved tonight while he was exhausted from travelling. Stretching, he walked over to the Slifer Red dorm and up to his dorm room. The dinner that had been served was delicious, even if it was simple. But Jaden preferred simple food so there was no problem. His bunk looked comfortable and his roommates were already sleeping when he finally decided to return to the dorm.

Tomorrow was thought to be the day that would change all, if it wasn't the message that Jaden got from Chazz. The Obelisk seemed to have it in for the Slifer.

Jaden found himself being challenged. He knew that it was sometimes inevitable and that it was best to just ignore it. But his instincts told him to accept the challenge: Chazz would be a formidable opponent and there was something about him that screamed rivalry.

Jaden's feet headed towards the direction of the Obelisk arena again. His new friend Syrus had decided to follow him.

When Jaden and Syrus finally made it to the arena, they found Chazz and his cronies waiting for them. Wordlessly, both duellists held up their duel disks and activated them. They were going to fight with an anti-rule, the winner of the duel would get the loser's best card.

"I draw loser," started Chazz, "And I summon Reborn Zombie in defence mode. Then I set one card face-down. Your move slacker."

**Reborn Zombie: 1000/1600**

"Cheers for the compliment Chazz!" shouted Jaden. " I think that I will activate a favourite spell card of mine: Dark Fusion. With it I will sacrifice Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinitrix in order to summon… Evil Hero Infernal Wing!"

**Evil Hero Infernal Wing: 2100/1200**

"Then comes a face-down."

"Not so fast slacker, I activate Chthonian Polymer to take your Inferno Wing!"

"Don't do that, that will be a waste," said Jaden simply.

"Why?"

Nothing happened other than the trap disappearing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Chazz.

"I tried to warn you," said Jaden. "Monsters summoned by Dark Fusion are immune to traps, effects and spells for this turn."

"WHAT!" screamed Chazz and his cronies.

"Way to play Jay!" cheered Syrus.

"That was an impressive manoeuvre," replied a familiar female voice.

The boys turned to see Alexis standing in the entrance. She was watching the duel carefully and was smiling at Jaden. Jaden smiled back and turned his attention back to the duel. It was then that he noticed that he noticed Chazz acting strangely: he was staring at Alexis with hearts in his eyes. Jaden raised one of his eyebrows, _well, well, well _he thought.

"Hey Chazz, the duel's over here," he said out loud.

Chazz looked at him with disdain clear in his eyes. Now the slacker was in for it, he had disrupted the Chazz's ogling time with Alexis and he was going to pay. Chazz returned his attention the duel and said he was finished with just his Zombie. He was waiting for the perfect time to activate a card from his hand, but he needed to lose some life points for it first.

Jaden smiled and drew his card, when he looked at it he smiled. He was about to call his move that would have ended the duel when he suddenly heard voices.

"What was that?"

"Campus security," hissed Jaden.

The cronies persuaded Chazz to hop down from the arena and Jaden had to be shoved off by Syrus and Alexis. After showing the back way out, she asked Jaden what his next move would have been, he answered her by just showing her the card he drew and the cards on his field. After looking at the effects Alexis agreed that there would have been no chance for Chazz.

"See ya," said Jaden, with Syrus following behind. Jaden looked at him and gripped him in a hug. Syrus smiled and laughed, happy to have a friend.

_This is going to be one interesting year, _thought Alexis.

Jaden and Syrus headed for the Slifer and for their comfortable beds, with no-one noticing them. That is, except the strange figure in the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><span>So sorry about the wait: I just had so much to do. <span>_

_If you want more information on Elen, then look type up 'Elle-folk Elen' in Google and something should come up. A few more clicks and boom: instant info. Ah internet: What would we do without you?_

_I must go now. But may your souls remain in your hearts and I will be back soon. _

_AspieWriter_


	3. Some Secrets Blown

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Some Secrets Blown

Jaden had to admit that Duel Academy had some setbacks. One was the teacher: Doctor Crowler. Although he taught well in class, it was clear that he had taken an instant dislike to Jaden, more than the other Slifers. Jaden would sigh and then fall asleep in class, keeping his side of the bargain he made with Blood.

Gym was a different matter. It was now easy to ease up on the superhuman strength, but he could do nothing about the female attention. Jaden would begin his exercises in preparation for the lesson and a bunch of girls would sit there and stare at his muscles tensing and then relaxing, rippling throughout his body and bending to his will. When the girls giggled, he would turn and raise his eyebrows which would then make them faint to the floor. As soon as they started to sway, Jaden would hurry up and try to catch as many as possible; many stayed closest to him because of this reason.

History was the lesson that Jaden was used to biting his tongue about. He knew all the answers and could tell the teacher more about the Phoenix's rise to power in the 14th century, how they would make sure to keep the light at bay. But he knew of the dangerous repercussions that would come to be if he blabbed. So he kept his head down, keeping quiet. It was easy to fake being stupid in the other lessons, because he had years of practise on his side.

Mary, Melody and Louise were the leaders of the fan-girls. They would sneak into Jaden's dorm and steal his clothing. They once stole his lynx deodorant. Jaden would sigh and try to lock his things away, but it was hard when his stalkers knew how to pick locks.

One day Jaden was filing his things into another box, he then stacked the box with the other twelve that was in his closet. All the boxes had padlocks on them and were large enough to be carried by two hands, but small enough to be carried by one person. He then sensed a female presence in his dorm and looked up to see Alexis. She was standing in the door-way waiting for him to be finished. Like a gentleman, Jaden gestured for her to come in then pulled a chair for her.

"What is on your mind Alexis?" he asked.

Alexis sighed and looked around the room that he shared with his two new friends; Chumley and Syrus. It was tidy and clean. Small yet spacious. There were no personal items of Jaden's because they had all been stashed away in the black and red boxes in the closet.

"Jaden, where is all your stuff?" Alexis asked.

Jaden laughed out loud and gestured at the boxes. "My fan-club seems to think much of my deodorant. I was forced to lock all my belongings away to keep them from stealing them."

"Oh."

Jaden began to relax on the bottom bunk and watched as Alexis picked out the questions in her mind. She shifted uncomfortably, hoping for honest answers and not more questions. It was then that she asked the simplest one: "Who are you?"

Jaden then bristled and she knew that she had hit the jackpot. But then he left her with another with another mystery by saying, "I am many things and many names and yet my true identity still remains a mystery to even me."

"What does that mean? Every time people get close to finding more things out about you, you bristle and say it's nothing! I know that something is up! Who are you Jaden Samuel Yuki!"

"Alexis this is not the time or the place to be discussing these sensitive subjects, besides shouldn't you be studying for that big test tomorrow."

Alexis sighed, nodded and then realised something that gave her wide eyes: Jaden was not in that class so how could he have known about the test. She decided that, maybe, one of his friends had told him.

"Okay Jaden. You win this round," she said.

Jaden smiled and turned, momentarily forgetting that he was shirtless because of the hot weather. Alexis gasped.

"Jaden! What is that?" she was pointing at the phoenix tattoo on his back.

"Lex, calm down; it's just a tattoo."

Alexis was thinking otherwise. There was something about the tattoo that was strange: the tattoo had a pulsing dark aura surrounding it. "Jaden! I am not an idiot. How do you know the Dark Knights?"

Jaden stiffened at the name and quickly turned to face her. He grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the bottom bunk, but not before slamming the door and jamming it. He then grabbed the wall and steadied his breathing: he knew that he had accidently hurt Alexis because of that little outburst. Turning to face her, he sighed and sat down on the desk chair.

Closing his eyes he asked, "What do you want to know Alexis?"

Alexis paused in her shock at Jaden's display of anger. But then she realised this was the as close as she could get his secret as it was possible. She did not like seeing him so angry though and the pain is his eyes were evident, yet the pain she felt for Jaden was not. Once she had gotten over her inner emotions, she began to ponder her questions and his behaviour: she knew it would be awhile before his roommates returned.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

Jaden grimaced and let his tears fall, but not before turning away from Alexis. "I am many things, as I said before. My real name is Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki," he said.

Alexis smiled at the name: she had seen the Dark Knights before at her parent's smart parties. "Thank you Jaden," she said. "Your real name is all I wanted to know."

Jaden was surprised that she didn't want to find out more. But then he pushed his thoughts to one side as he thought of what Alexis has said before: maybe the person he was pretending to be was starting to rub off on him. "Alexis, how do you know the Dark Knights and how much do you know about them?" he asked.

Alexis smiled at him and spoke with knowledge. "I met the Dark Knights long ago when I was small: my mother and father are with the Kaiba Corporation and they were good friends with the group. I recognised the symbol on your back straight away because they were always wearing uniforms with it on. Once, when I was at a party my parents were hosting, I bumped into a man named Tuck. He was such a great guy and told me a little bit about the Dark Knights as a group of warriors who were fulfilling a prophesy made long ago. I asked for more information but he said it wasn't his decision to let slip any more details and that he was in too much trouble already."

Jaden felt relieved that she didn't know too much: it would be disastrous if she knew any more. It was amusing that the only info she had asked for was a name, little did he know that a name would be all people needed to find out more.

* * *

><p>Alexis was humming on her way up to the Obelisk Girls Dorm. Though she would never admit it, she was not the one who had figured out that Jaden was more than met the eye. She had contacted her parents after she felt strange emotions about him; they had expressed their concerns to their daughter after finding out Jaden's first and last name and what he had said that his pledge was; she thought he was kidding and that he had made the name up.<p>

Julie and Kyle Rhodes were good friends with Jaden's parents, Judie and Robert Yuki. When the news of the Yuki's death had reached the Rhode's ears, the Rhodes had looked into the Yuki's last descendants, Jaden and Elen. However, the Rhodes had found out that the children had no documented background and that they had been, in fact, illegally adopted. After their daughter had brought news of the Yuki son, Julie and Kyle had told her to ask for more than just the first and last name.

Alexis told her parents what Jaden had said and the investigation into his past, which was already in progress, began to shed some new light. It turned out that Jaden had a shadier past than anyone realised. The worst was when he was eight:

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden and his sister were walking towards their new home. Nancy and Blood had moved with them after Jaden had accidently stopped a car with his hands; the car was going at 40mph. Nancy was finding the display of strength amusing, even now. But Blood and Elen were really worried about Jaden, who swore he would work harder to control his gifts. <strong>

**Jaden was talking about the duelling tournament that was supposed to be held in Florida, their current home, and that he was thinking of entering. Nancy had given him the go-ahead but Blood wasn't too sure, so Jaden knew that the final vote lay with his sister. **

"**Please sis, can I go to the tournament. On my word as a Black Knight, I promise to be careful," he said.**

**Elen quickly stiffened and glanced around. When she had found an alleyway, she grabbed he brother's arm and pulled him into it. "Jaden, do not speak about such things in public!" she hissed. **

**Jaden flinched: his sister had never spoken with such venom before, especially not to him. Rubbing the spot where he had grabbed him, he pondered what to say next. "Do you think we can ever escape from this sis?" he finally asked. **

**Elen looked at him for a while and then turned and sighed, before carrying on walking home. It was then that the siblings noticed that there was nobody around, everyone had just suddenly disappeared. Jaden froze and glanced around the area, then grabbed his sister by the arm and forcing her out of sight by putting her in dumpster. He then faced the enemy that had dared to approach. **

**It was an army of White Drones. Jaden was surprised by the number, because the White Drones' never sent more than one at a time. Jaden thought of his sister, who was just starting to forgive herself for taking a life, then rage blurred his senses: these ******* were going to pay. With a swift swoosh; his sword appeared in his hands, its blade crying with its thirst for blood. But a flash of darkness prevented his vengeance. **

**When Jaden awoke, he found himself lying in a pool of blood, none of which was his own. His sister was crying from the hiding place in which he left her. Jaden rose to his feet and looked at his enemies; they were all slain by his sword. He hurriedly searched for survivors but found none. Elen peeked out of the dumpster and looked at her brother, who was turning ghostly white at the sight of all the blood. The corpses were strewn along the pathway, some still staring in horror at an invisible foe. Their swords and duel disks were piled high in another corner, mostly broken yet still yearning for more battle and bloodshed. Not a single drone had been spared the wrath of the spirit of The Supreme King. **

**Jaden looked away from one drone in particular. Elen noticed this and stared in horror at the drone. It was the reason that the young king had been so vengeful, for the drone was once a friend and a member of the Dark Knights. His name was Peter Hill and he had been Jaden's closest friends. Having him on the Light's side was a cause for sorrow and mourning. It meant that the Light had an edge they never had before and that they were more powerful than first anticipated, for Peter was no amateur fighter. He had been one of the Dark Knights' best. **

**Elen grabbed her brother and carried him home. He was still in a state of shock and was mumbling Peter's name. Once they had arrived back to the relatively safe walls of their current home, Nancy and Blood demanded the story out of Elen who told it as fast as she could, eager to get her brother to the Dark Knight's best medic. Blood insisted that he had the equipment needed and together, he, Nancy and Elen carried the little boy to his room and gently placed him on the bed, but not before removing his uniform and sword. When they had finally stripped him to his underwear, Blood administered a blue liquid into Jaden's veins. The liquid seemed to soothe the bloodlust within Jaden and he calmed down enough to sleep.**

**Before closing his eyes and entering his dreams, Jaden mumbled, "I guess this means that the chance of us escaping this duty is zero, huh sis?"**

**Elen and Nancy stroked his hair while he slept, while Blood contacted the other Dark Knights via phone. What the four of them didn't know was that they were being spied upon by a strange crow bird made of metal. **

**The bird was hanging onto a tree by its claws, looking down at the scene. It had been following Jaden and Elen throughout the day, capturing even the slightest of movements made by them. Its eyes seemed to be webcams, recording the viewings and sending them to its memory chip inside its beak. When it had decided to retreat from the view of Jaden's uneasy slumber, a red light flashed on top of its head. It opened its wings to reveal two jet propellers and took off to a mansion. Once there, it greeted Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.**

* * *

><p>Seto had given the video footage, which was taken from the bird, to the Rhodes after they had approached him with Jaden's full name. Even after they had told their daughter of the incident on the tape, which depicted Jaden slaughtering all of the drones, they were surprised, as was she, that she still had some feelings for Jaden. Warning Alexis that Jaden was unstable, they bade her farewell and cut off the webcam link.<p>

Alexis sat at her desk, pondering this new information on Jaden. She wasn't the only one who was interested in the Slifer hero. Bastion had been looking into the young king's background and had found out some very mysterious information: Jaden was more intelligent than even the most gifted minds. He could play every instrument known to man. Could dance, swim and do every sport you could think of. He was just gifted and brilliant and perfect.

But his past was not one to be taken lightly: it turned out that he became orphaned when he was just a few days old. Going through old newspaper articles, Bastion found out that Jaden's parents had been brutally murdered. But all of this info was just speculation, because no-one could prove that someone was that brilliant yet dark by basing it on some old articles. Jaden's past and talents were well hidden because every time someone got close enough, he would disappear. Gone, vanished, never to be seen again until someone who looked like him but had a different name, turned up in a different state or country.

Bastion looked at the information he had collected. Deciding it was best to let Jaden share his past, he deleted all the files and shredded all of the printed info. The only thing he saved was a printed copy of the article which had reported the murders of the Yuki parents. Jaden smiled when he saw the happy couple holding their two children at the hospital where he had been born. He was looking into both the Obelisk and the Ra dorms, trying to hide his real identity. When he realised that it was out of his hands, he contacted Blood and Nancy, warning them of that Rhodes and the Misowas.

Walking up to his dorm, he decided that he didn't really care if the enemy found out his location: he was more worried about the safety of the students than his own. Of the elders had decided that the safety of the world was at stake, they would not hesitate to destroy the sanity of a few students; worst of all, they would use Jaden to do it, of course he would refuse. It was ridicules that the council would get all worked up over a few secrets blown, but they had been incredibly shaken after Peter had joined the Light and had tried to kidnap Jaden. It was the ultimate goal of the Light of Destruction: to take over the world by corrupting The Supreme King and forcing him to control the Darkness's power, enough so that it disperses within the universe and lets the Light corrupt it and tip the balance of the universe, thereby creating the Armageddon.

Jaden felt the warm liquid-y feel of his tears as they splashed from his cheek, onto the ground. He always felt sorrow at the thought of his fallen friend. Now that he was away from his family, Jaden also felt the pang of loneliness and lose of connection. He decided that it would be a good time to call his sister, who would be taking little Epona to the park today.

At this thought, Jaden dashed to his room, rummaged through his stuff, grabbed his phone and, in case anyone was going to be listening in, slammed himself into the closet, locking the door on his way in. Once the light was on and he had dialled the number, he sighed and pressed the phone to his ear, closing his eyes so he could imagine the goings on at home.

"_Hello, __hello, __hello. __Miss __us __already __little __brother?__" _said a familiar voice on the other line.

Jaden smiled at the voice of his sister and imagined her sweet perfume and the baby hugging her mother close. "Hey sis. I made it here is one piece."

"_It isn't you that doesn't; it is the place of assignment that I fear has had a taste of Hurricane Jaden."_

Jaden chuckled at his sister's nickname and sighed at the Old English Accent and vocabulary that she used so frequently. "Well, how are things?"

"_Oh! I fear that Blood, being the old gentleman that he is, grows more weary and grouchy at the thought of your lack of enthusiasm to the old ways. But you are avoiding the question that I have presented."_

"Well nothing is broken, just some little things. Anyway your one to talk: you always avoid my questions."

"_Touché little brother— Wait! What do you mean 'just some little things! What is this?"_

"Nothing sis, it's been sorted."

"_Oh. All right then little brother, I trust you. But what are you going to do about parents evening; you know that everyone is coming."_

"When you say everyone, you don't mean…"

"_Everyone. So you'd better figure out some cover-up. I will tell you to go and speak to the chancellor, as he may be the only one to rescue you from this predicament. Anyway I must prepare for the fateful meeting with the council, they plan to arrange another tying of hands with this young man named Jock and I fear that this meeting will be as eventful as the last."_

"Wait! What? You're getting married again?"

"_That is the correct name for the tying of hands ceremony, or punishment as I like to think of it."_

"When?"

"_I do not know as the elders are still in the planning stage. How fares your own search for your true heart?"_

"I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough that I have to repeat myself to the elders and Blood."

"_Do not judge so harshly little brother. We must be patient and accept the fate that we make for ourselves. Though the prophesy states that your heart will be stolen, it does not mean it has to be rushed. However, it is a subject of immediate discussion and we will sit down together on Parents' evening. I know that everyone will be so happy to see you, myself and Epona included. I shall talk to you soon little brother."_

"I do have a name Elen!"

"_True. But names have little importance, your blood and your heart are what matters and the fact you are my brother means more to me than your name. Goodbye little brother."_

"Bye."

It was a habit of Elen's to call Jaden 'little brother' instead of using his actual name. Jaden sometimes found it rather annoying and today was one of those times. The concept of marrying a complete stranger was frightening for Jaden, but he knew that the council was waiting for him to pick a bride; believing her to be the 'one', whatever that meant. He had had several girlfriends already, but none of them felt right and Blood had ordered him to dump every single one of them, well except one. But she died before Jaden could really look onto his feelings on her. He never really forgave himself for that death.

But that was the past and this was the present. It was time for Jaden to move on with his life and look ahead to his future. But it was easier said than done.

"Damn it! Why does this have to be so difficult!" shouted Jaden to the sky.

He left the closest, not expecting to see anyone in the dorm yet, but Chumley and Syrus were hopeful at the prospect of finding out Jaden's past, especially if he was in a good mood. But Jaden had hoped that they would let it go, it was nice to have false hope sometimes.

"Hey Jay!" said Chumley, eagerly.

Syrus just looked at Jaden sheepishly and he just nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are you thinking of doing today?" continued Chumley.

Jaden was shocked by the question; normally it would be about his favourite things and his family life. But he regained his composure.

"I don't know," he replied.

Syrus looked at him and, for the first time, talked to him calmly, like he was an actual human being instead of a frightening monster. Jaden realised that, with Syrus, you just needed to have patience.

"Jay, we were thinking of going down to the cafeteria. You're welcome to join us," said Syrus.

Jaden looked surprised and taken aback, but he smiled warmly and nodded. Many people were staring at him as they were heading to the Slifer cafeteria but Jaden was too used to it to care. They entered the part of the Slifer outhouse that generally served the food. There were still a few healthy snacks left from the sports session. Jaden eagerly grabbed an apple and a cucumber sandwich; he had had his early morning training session in the forest that afternoon and had not eaten anything since. Chumley brought out a grilled cheese that he had prepared before leaving the dorm and Syrus just grabbed an apple.

The three boys sat together at a table in the far corner of the room, it was then that four Obelisk Blues arrived in the Slifer caff. They were bored and decided to remind the Slifers who the top students at the academy were. Immediately they went over Syrus, looking for an easy target like the bullies they were.

"Hey shrimp, what you eating?" one of them, a boy with long dark hair asked.

Syrus, very timidly, held up his apple. It was then that another boy, this one with short black hair, gripped his arm and held it in place while scrutinizing the apple. Syrus froze.

"You sure you can eat that, or do you need your mommy to cut it up for you like the big baby you are. Oops! Did I say big? 'Cause from where I'm standing, you look about the size of an ant," he laughed.

"Leave him alone," commanded a voice in the shadows.

The others, a boy with golden hair and a girl with dull brown hair, looked towards the dark corner where Jaden was sitting. They could not see through his camouflage of black clothing, it completely shrouded him from their view.

"Oh Yeah? Who's gonna make us?" said the girl.

If there was one thing Jaden couldn't stand, it was a bully let alone a four on one chance. "I said 'leave him alone'. I suggest that you heed my advice and leave, unless you want to test your chances with me?" Jaden finally popped his head out of the darkness and slammed his hands onto the table while standing. It was clear that these bullies had put him in a bad mood and the shadows had given him a mysterious and dark look upon his features.

The four Obelisks cowered and ran out of the room. Jaden's smile returned and the shadows disappeared, Syrus and Chumley watched in awe.

"Thanks Jay," said Syrus.

"No problem Sy, I said that I would be your best friend for life if you helped me and you did: you didn't blow my cover to those girls."

"But you said that was only if I told the head that you had to find an alternative route and I didn't tell him that."

"I didn't expect to arrive so early and I didn't expect you to be one of those people who could read others so well. My hearing is way better than it looks as a result; I knew what you said to those girls: nothing, which is the best thing to do when you're faced with May and her gang."

"You mean I was a coward."

"I meant what I said both times on that first day."

"Both times?" said Chumley.

Jaden chuckled. "Yeah both. You guys don't see the potential that is in everybody. Look around: what do you see?"

Chumley and Syrus looked out at the cafeteria, but they could see nothing but failures in a building that was a fitting example of what they were.

Jaden sighed. "I see that you need to return to the basics of human natures. It is within us to pick out the weak and insignificant, but you do not see the spirit that burns inside each and every one of us. Only something traumatic can get rid of it. Every person has a different story to tell and it is these stories and experiences that shape and define us. They are what can mould us into something special."

Chumley and Syrus stared at him and Jaden quickly caught his mistake. He thought about it for a minute and then said, "I saw it on T.V. once."

They seemed to be okay with the reply, but Jaden saw that they remained suspicious. He put his legs up on the table and put his hands behind his head, smiling. Blood would growl at him for the outrageous display of manners and it was this thought that made him smile. Chumley and Syrus finally relaxed and began to have a conversation with their new friend.

Professor Banner was watching them from his chair at the front. The looked so happy and carefree, as though they were talking to regular guy. Jaden would occasionally comment on the topics of discussion and this seemed to make them feel more relaxed. When it started to get dark, the three boys departed for their dorm.

Jaden was dressed and ready for bed before the other two, but he waited patiently for them to climb into bed. When they had at last, he switched off the lights and paid attention to nothing but the darkness of his bunk.

"Hey Jay?" said Syrus.

"Yeah Sy?" said Jaden.

"Did you mean what you said about us being friends?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I've just had a bad experience with friendships."

"Me too Sy, me too."

Jaden sighed and turned to face the wall. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Memories of his dead friend Peter flashed in his mind. He woke with a start and lay there panting. He then listened to Syrus's and Chumley's breathing and drifted into a dreamless sleep. His last words before closing his eyes were a mumbled "Peter."

* * *

><p><em><span>So sorry about the delay. Please don't kill me! Writer's Overload is what caused it. Kill that, not me. <span>_

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	4. Paul, Jock and Elen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Paul, Jock and Elen

Even though the prospect of seeing her 'little brother' excited Elen, she was unsure of what to expect and was actually quite frightened of what was to come; what she thought was to come. It wasn't as though her brother was a malicious demon or a White Drone, just a very angry boy with a need to visit the Anger Management team.

"Are you ready Elen?" shouted Nancy from the hall. She had been banging on Epona's bedroom door, hurrying Elen to get her ready to board the boat to Duel Academy.

"In a minute," said Elen.

"Well hurry up. I really am nervous about seeing Jaden as I know you are, but that is no reason to desert him. He needs us and you can tell him all about Jock."

Elen sighed and worked the jacket on Epona's arms; she was trying to resist putting it on but the prospect of seeing her uncle made her give in.

"Is Blood coming with us Mama?" she asked.

"You know that he is sweetheart. He promised us that the entire Knight group would be present for my little brother and that the need to see him was a matter of immediate attention," said Elen.

"Okay Mama."

* * *

><p>"Blood, I sense that the need to see my little brother is urgent, but must we embarrass him and anger him so?" asked Elen.<p>

"How so Elen?" said Nancy while Blood just grunted.

Elen took a deep breath, "I have kept many things from him. The information he possess is far from complete. I am afraid he is not as foretold as he would want to be."

Nancy and Blood stiffened. "You should have told him the full truth. I warned you of his fate, as did the rest of the council. We also warned you of your own and how it was necessary. I know Jaden is against arranged marriages, but to not tell him the whole truth is both an insult and dishonour," said Blood crossly.

"We expected better from you," said Nancy, though more softly than Blood.

"I know," said Elen.

She and the rest of the Dark Knights were on a ship heading towards Duel Academy. It was now waiting in the docks of the school, waiting for the passengers to get off.

When Elen carried her daughter off of the last of the gangway, she noticed Jaden sleeping on the rocks. The poor boy must have been waiting all day, before finally falling asleep. Elen smiled and crept up to her brother, she then place Epona on the ground and silently poked him awake. He groaned and looked at her, then cracked a smile and suddenly hugged her. She laughed.

"Good to see you little brother," she whispered in his ear. "I have something that we must discuss, but first you must be a gracious host and go and greet the guests."

"They're here?" Jaden looked sad and disappointed, like he had hoped she was just teasing him.

"I am afraid that they have graced their presence and that they are waiting impatiently," she said sadly. "Come. We must hurry."

Jaden sighed and heaved himself off of the rock; he then stomped up to the people who had raised him and the people who, basically, bossed him around.

"Hello great elders," said Jaden.

He then noticed, as the elders nodded, that there was another man with them, one he didn't recognise. He was tall and thin, but quite handsome. He wore the uniform of the Blue Unicorns: blue pants with a blue motorcycle jacket, no top. He smiled and went over to stand next to Elen, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello Jaden, my name is Jock," he said as he offered his hand.

Jaden was mortified, "This is what you wanted to tell me?" he shouted accusingly at his sister, for he knew the reason why Jock was here. Jaden was going to have another brother.

Elen looked as if she was close to tears. She tried to reach out and touch Jaden on the shoulder; when that didn't work she began to cry. Nancy then knew the reason for her silence and grabbed Jaden by both shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Jaden, this is not like Paul!" she exclaimed.

Jaden flinched, it was then that the memories of the past seemed to come back and haunt him.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Jordan was a friend of Nancy's; he was working for the CIA but then converted to the Dark Knights. Even though he and Nancy were good friends, Jaden didn't trust him and was frequently growling and scowling at him. In order to gain his trust, Paul started targeting Elen. <strong>

**Elen was ecstatic to find someone who was handsome yet took an interest in her. But Paul was far from perfect: he was constantly going club and coming home drunk and sticking of perfume. Jaden was at his wits end and urged his sister to end the relationship, but she refused to listen. **

**The council was also at its wits end, but with Jaden not with Paul. They forced him to come to a meeting and urged Jaden to trust him; Jaden complied, but he swore he would strike at the first sign of trouble. Plans went ahead for a marriage between Paul and Elen. **

**Elen looked so beautiful in her white dress and it was Jaden who handed her off. He apologised to his sister for his attitude earlier, when he saw how happy she was. Two months later, Elen found out she was pregnant. She, Paul and the rest of the Dark Knights were ecstatic at the thought of a child being born into the Dark Knights, especially considering the Yuki background. When Elen gave birth to Epona, Jaden held his young niece and told Elen that the family was near completion. Elen smiled and named Jaden the godfather. **

**It was then that strange things began happening; members of the Dark Knights were turning up dead in their beds and one of the Elders had been killed in a gas explosion. Jaden kept saying that these weren't accidents. That it was murder and somebody should be looking for a spy. **

**When Jaden saw Paul trying to hack into his laptop, he confronted him.**

"**What are you doing Paul?" he shouted.**

"**What do you think I'm doing little brother," said Paul, quite calmly.**

"**I do not like it when you call me that, sis is the only one who can and you know it. I repeat: What are you doing?"**

"**Poor little brother," said Paul in an annoying mocking voice. "He was forever trying to tell the council that there was something wrong going on, that there was something up. When the council ignored the fact that I was a suspicious character, they really let you and your sister down."**

"**What do I have to do with this and what do mean 'they let my sister down'? What is this?"**

"**Poor Jaden, I am so sorry that it must come to this. Say na-night."**

**He pounced at Jaden and punctured his arm with a syringe. Jaden tried to throw him off, but his body was betraying him; slowly, he succumbed to the darkness of his slumber. **

**When Jaden awoke, he found himself in a strange white room. Fearing he had been captured by the Society of Light, he summoned his dark aura to protect himself. But it wasn't them that had captured him because he soon discovered the symbol for the American Government. He was in a worse situation than he could imagine. **

**Two scientists then came into his room; he had been lying on the floor with his limbs unable to move. The scientist then asked three security guards to come in with a stretcher, they picked Jaden up and placed him on the stretcher. **

**The scientists and the guards then took him to a strange lab. It was there that they paced him on the table and shredded his shirt; he was then forced onto his stomach, his phoenix tattoo exposed. The female scientist took a scalpel and pressed it into his back, his blood poured and he screamed as the darkness squirmed to protect him. The scientists worked quickly, taking his blood, skin, hair and saliva (they had to force open his mouth for that because he would not open it willingly). At last they took him back to his room, where they dumped him on the bed there and slammed the door shut. **

**Once again, when Jaden opened his eyes, he found himself in another location, this time his own bedroom back home. Elen was sitting on his bed, crying. **

"**Oh little brother," she cried. "Why did I not heed your warnings? Why did I let my own stubbornness consume and pollute me? I have been a fool and I beg your forgiveness."**

**Jaden felt the sudden urge to shake her from this madness. He grabbed her shoulders in shock and looked her straight in the eye and then he hugged her tightly and quickly. **

"**Sis, it's okay," he said. "You were caught up in your own world because you were in love and that guy tricked you. If that is what you are talking about." He released her and looked around. "How did I get here an****yway? Last thing I remember was… unless it **_**was **_**a dream and you aren't talking about Paul."**

**His sister smiled sadly and looked at him. "No Jaden," she said. "It wasn't a dream and you were right about Paul. You were brought here by some members of the Red Dragons. It all started a few days ago, when we woke up to find you and Paul gone. We figured that you had finally given in and accepted Paul, so we looked at it as unsuspicious. That changed when we found the syringe in your room: it was found with trace amounts of a muscle relaxant. A Red Dragon was sent on patrol after finding out that the government was looking into us again. He found out that Paul was still with them and that he had brought a 'present' for them, that present was you. When Blood and Nancy found out, they told me and then sent all of the Dark Knights to make sure you were brought home safe."**

**Blood and Nancy had then decided to appear and Nancy continued the story. **

"**You were found in the lab, the Red Dragon who was undercover saw you struggling in there. We were so proud of you to know that you were still fighting. However, we were also mad at what they were doing. You hold valuable information and they were cutting into you and taking your DNA and blood. They were also preparing to question you on the Dark Knights, but they had to work fast for fear that you were the chosen one of legend, they knew some things, but not enough. The Red Dragon was ordered to take you the first opportunity he got, which came when they took you to a bedroom and then sedated you. All this time, your eyes were gold. The Red Dragon then swiped you from the building, carrying you in his arms. He met up with the others and the brought you."**

"**What about Paul?" asked Jaden.**

"**Paul was brought before the elders," said Bl****ood. "Because of the severity of his actions, he was asked to be judge by our **_**Arkiula**_**."**

**Jaden shivered; the Arkiula was the name of that they gave to their high level necromancer. Being someone who could contact the dead and communicate with them was a gift in itself. The Arkiula was someone who would judge only the most terrible of crimes; they would contact the dead and look at past crimes, they would then look to see which dimension these crimes would fit in and whether it deserved to be placed in the Shadow Realm. If the answer was yes, then the criminal was in for a punishment he would never forget, because the dead saw all and never lied. **

"**Anyway, he was judged and charged with murder and treason," continued Blood. "And then he was taken to the Shadow Realm by the spirits who charged him. He won't be going anywhere for a while."**

**Jaden felt relieved, but he also could not help in feeling like he had let his sister down and had jeopardised her safety. He vowed to protect his sister better from then on, telling himself he would slay the next man who hurt her in such a way.**

* * *

><p>Now there was someone else out here to take Paul's place. Remembering his vow, Jaden grabbed Jock by the throat and held him there. Nancy tried to intercept but Blood pulled her back; he knew what Jaden was going to do and felt it necessary seeing as the boy had had a rough experience with the first marriage.<p>

"Now you listen here Jock," said Jaden, whispering so only Jock could hear him. "I am going to let you go on an agreement: either you admit that you are a fully-fledged Dark Knight who cares about his honour and that he honours the code, or you are going to be having to deal with a broken neck. What do you say?" he smiled sweetly and innocently.

Jock was confused and in shock, but then he remembered Paul and realisation came crashing: Jaden was only seeking to protect his family and the world; he would not let one person stand in his way. "I understand," mumbled Jock.

Jaden was confused, as were the rest of the Knights, he loosened his grip but Jock didn't struggle. Epona and Elen continued listening in to the conversation same as everyone else, but understanding and fear were well shown in their eyes. It was well known that Jaden had a darker side to him and that it was not safe to presume that he was an ordinary, though they'd never admit it to his face.

Jock continued: he knew that they did not understand. "I know that you are only there to be looking out for your family and that you would do anything to protect them. What the council never told you, whom I will return with, to speak to them about, is that I am actually the son of Arthur Kelonosk, third elder of the council and a former Red Dragon."

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief; his powers had told him that Jock was not lying. If what he said was true, then Jock had actually known no other power than the Dark Knights just like Jaden. He would also never betray them because he knew of the wrath of the Dark Knights, but it was no guarantee. Still: what was a guarantee these days?

It was then that he noticed Alexis peering over the rocks, looking at his family. He smiled and waved, she blushed and left. His family started smiling and he looked at her confused. His family began laughing and he scowled at them, he then walked over to Alexis.

"Hey Lex," he said.

She looked up, startled. "Hey Jaden, is that your family?"

"Yeah, aren't I lucky to have them all here?"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Ah, the lowest form of wit. No, it wasn't. I was merely pointing out the irony of the situation, the fact that the entire order appeared and I am the one they chose to visit."

"That was a little smart."

"Family smarts are usually mistaken for book smarts; I am merely repeating what they told me."

"Oh."

"So where is your family Lex?"

"Back at the main academy building. Waiting to meet you actually."

"Oh, then they know I am more than I seem, I take it?"

"I guess so."

"Then let us go and meet them, I am sure that my family would be pleased to see them."

"You can lose the accent and the etiquette, I know that's not the real you."

"Maybe, but some of my family sure don't."

"What does that mean?"

"Means that I will have to use the posh-ness in front of them and save the real me for you." He winked and offered his arm to Alexis in order to get her off of the rocks. Alexis blushed and took it. They walked down off of the rocks and joined the rest of the school at the main academy hall. The rest of Jaden's family joined them soon after, with smiles and looks of suspicion on their faces.

When they all arrived at the main hall of the academy building, Alexis looked around for her family. Sitting at the table, in the middle of the hall, were two people that looked so much like her. Her mother was a cheerful yet strong woman, with dirty blonde hair and a plump stature. Her father was a strict man, with brown hair and hazel eyes, he was also very thin.

"Hello Jaden," they said when Alexis brought him over. "You are looking well."

"Hello Mr and Mrs Rhodes, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Jaden with a smirk. He had heard about the Rhodes from the other members of the Dark Knights.

"As we said," said Kyle, "You are looking well. But it is more than I can say for your parents: tragic just tragic."

Jaden stiffened at the mention of his mother and father. He looked darkly at the Rhodes' adults and said sinisterly, "What do you mean?" there was a hint of venom voice.

Julie nudged her husband, but he paid her no heed. "As I said Jaden, it was tragic what happened to them. Come now, do you think we would be that lacking in information; we work for the Kaiba Corporation and have access to the Dark Knights. Even the Black Phoenixes."

This simple statement made Jaden freeze, but the mention of his own ranks was enough to make his blood chill. Kyle just continued talking.

"As I was saying before, with my wife Julie, we thought that the Black Phoenixes would know better about us. Or, if they did, that they would tell all their members instead of sending them to school with our daughter. Unless you're here to spy on her?"

Jaden shook his head.

"Good," said Kyle. "Then we can continue with the discussion of you parents boy. Yes, we knew them; they were good friends of ours. Obviously we were not good enough to be told that they had had a child."

Jaden just smiled instead of correcting them; there was no way he was going to explain Elen. It was then that the Rhodes decided to walk away and Jaden decided to go over to his family. He explained his apologies to Alexis and watched her go off with her parents. Running to the elders was never a good thing to do in front of so many people, so Jaden decided to wait until everyone had gone to the Obelisk dorm for the grand feast that was prepared for them.

"We have a serious problem," he said, when he finally went over to see them.

The elders did not look amused or annoyed, just curious.

"I think that the Rhodes knows everything, it would explain Alexis's behaviour a few days ago."

The elders just nodded for Jaden to continue.

"Well, what can we do? Surely we need to find out what they know and put an end to any plan they have?"

"Little brother," said Elen. "What has caused you to feel such tension?"

"They said that they were good friends with mum and dad, but I don't remember you talking about them Blood."

"That's because I didn't," said Blood. "The Rhodes were good friends of your parents, but they were outsiders and therefore had nothing to do with us. I thought that they wouldn't really matter and that they were pointless to discuss."

"How is that pointless if they know everything? They know the Black Phoenixes, they know my parents died and they know that I am their son. Though, thankfully, they seem to know nothing of Elen."

"They did not mention me?" said Elen.

"No."

"How strange that they have removed me from their topic of discussion."

"They did not know that we were our parents' kids from our parents. They learnt of it from somewhere else. Said they weren't good enough of friends or something like that."

"Wait, wait," said Nancy. "Your parents never told them?"

"That's what they said."

"Then we have a serious problem."

"Why?"

"What this means is that your parents never trusted the Rhodes enough to tell them about their family life, which is something of a taboo in your case. The Dark Knights and a few, selected, friends are the only ones who know of your birth parents, for they are the only ones your parents told."

"But why does it matter that they know now, instead of sooner. Shouldn't we try to find out what they know so that we can prevent them from doing anything stupid?"

"We can't do anything without proof young master Jaden," said one of the elders.

Jaden looked at him with disgust, "I suppose we will only do something when it is clear that we have to sacrifice them for the greater good then?"

"Of course not," said the elder, "We will make sure that everyone is safe: our duty is to protect them not destroy them. It is no fault of ours that they have a tendency to earn their death sentences."

Jaden growled at them: the council tended to over-exaggerate and it had caused many problems for the people they were supposed to be protecting. If they thought that the Rhodes were a threat, then the entire family could be destroyed. The council also had a tendency to lie about such matters.

"Little brother, I know that you fear what may become, but there is no reason to," said Elen. "Just stay true to yourself, stay on high alert and make sure that the Rhodes do not find out any more information. While we will go and meet with the headmaster of this school. Can you do that?"

Jaden nodded and left them to go and discuss his grades with his teachers. He hoped that they would meet to the terms that Blood had placed for him. He then went to go and find his friends and found them both talking to Mary and her gang. Grimacing at the scene, he approached them.

May immediately looked at him and then dashed to grab his legs, the others looked at him with smiles, though none gave him comfort. Mary's hold was starting to prevent the circulation of his blood and he could feel the phoenix inside him begin to take hold. However, a scream was what changed things for the entire academy.

Chumley and Syrus had been smiling at him and looking like they were about to help him, when Syrus suddenly screamed and a white light had engulfed the two of them. Jaden could feel time stopping, yet it had no effect on him. His limbs began to ache and burn, his eyes turned gold and it looked like darkness was pulsing around him: his aura. Mary and everyone else never noticed as they were frozen in time, but the Dark Knights knew that the forces of Light were here. They tried to move but their efforts were futile, only Jaden was immune.

A hole appeared out of nowhere and the light and the darkness were dragged into it: Syrus, Chumley and Jaden had been taken to the Shadow Realm.

It was then that the entire school became unfrozen and found them gone.

* * *

><p>The Shadow Realm was a dark and dangerous place, where Egyptian sorcerers did battle with magic and monsters long ago. It was in a small part of the realm, the part where the dreams of the living were conjured, Syrus, Chumley and Jaden found themselves. Jaden let his training take over and save him from the ghouls that were trying to worship him.<p>

The ghouls kept patting at his legs, chanting "he is the power," over and over again. Jaden let his darkness grow inside him and commanded them to back off. The ghouls did, they would never insult or disobey their king.

Syrus and Chumley were still knocked out by the blast of light that had sent them here. Jaden went over to them and used his darkness to shield them from the light that was trying to possess them. He checked them over again and then let the darkness pulsate and consume them, taking them home.

Everyone looked at them funny: Syrus and Chumley were unconscious and Jaden was breathing heavily. Alexis watched as he gave his friends another go-over and left them to rest on the stairs on which they had landed when they'd returned.

Jaden himself, walked over to Blood, Nancy, Elen and Epona, who had been waiting patiently for his return while the others panicked and went to the roof to try and get him back: time moved faster in the realm of shadows, especially the place where the dreams were conjured.

"How are you little brother?" asked Elen.

"Fine," said Jaden, dully.

"I never told you how proud I was of you because I thought that I could never be more proud. You truly are, a worthy king and an honourable Knight."

"Sis, do you ever think that the Light knows where I am?"

"What makes you so sure, little brother?"

"The Light always seems to appear wherever I am, it doesn't usually appear to the other Dark Knights. Or do you think that I am incapable of doing my job properly?"

"Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki! Do not speak of or listen to such things! For centuries, our order have foretold of the one who will end this destruction, the one born with the power of The Supreme King. You are that person."

"But what if there was a mistake sis? What if I am destined to be the vessel so that it can pass on to the true Chosen One?"

"Little brother, please… you are special and unique. The prophecy was clear; we know it is you. You are just feeling down and it is perfectly understandable. We need to do something to take your mind off it… oh! How about a duel with Jock, he is a duellist too, did you know?"

"No I didn't. But right now sis, I think that I am in no mood for a duel. I sense a destructive presence and this time… I am not running away from it."

"Little brother, you never ran away."

"I turned my back on my instincts about Paul and look what happened!"

"Little brother, you never did fail to trust your instincts. It is _my _duty to protect you, not the other way around. You must learn to forgive yourself."

"What about Samantha? I failed to save her, didn't I!"

"No little brother, you didn't. She chose death to save you, for that alone; we honour her. You must not let her sacrifice be in vain and let her and our parents turn in their graves with your guilt and sadness. You must honour the wishes and ways of the dead and let the darkness guide you. Fight the Light and get the girl."

"Quite literally too," said Blood. "The council grows impatient."

"Tell them to wake up and smell the night!" shouted Jaden.

"LANGUAGE JADEN!" screamed Blood, "We are the people of darkness and you are a king. A King of darkness needs his Queen. What about that Alexis girl."

"She. Is. A. Friend," stated Jaden, matter of factor-ly.

"Not the way we see it. I have never even seen you look at Samantha like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that you have seen her before even though you never have and she feels the same about you."

"Leave both her and Samantha out of this!" and with that, Jaden stormed off. His family looked at him with exasperation.

"What should we do Blood?" asked Nancy, "The council was clear: that Jaden should marry the chosen girl and that this must happen before he is eighteen."

"We must wait for my little brother to make his own decisions," said Elen. "He will let fate decide for him eventually and let the darkness choose his betrothed."

"What if he has decided to turn against fate and destiny?" asked Blood. "What if he goes against his own nature? We cannot just stand by and let him make his own decisions like a common teenager."

"And therein lies the problem. You refuse to see him for what he is: a teenager. Maybe not a mere commoner, but a teenager nonetheless. We cannot just stand by and let his destiny be warped into something that the council find pleasing, we must—"

"BITE YOUR TOUNGE YOUNG LADY! We cannot allow ourselves to be hasty and possibly ruin everything for your brother. His fate is sealed, whether we like it or not and there is nothing we can do about it."

"So we just let my little brother be corrupted and warped, in order to fulfil the desires of the council with no regards to his own needs and wants. He is my brother and I will do everything to protect him. If that means disobeying the council, then so be it. Besides; it is about time that the council were taught a little lesson about the Elle-Folk and the wrath of The Supreme King."

"They have plenty of experience already, in case you'd forgotten the last time your brother was displeased. As you said once before: you knew that Jaden was the 'one' and that it would be unwise to displease him. But it would also be unwise to displease the council: they could make your life a living hell."

* * *

><p><em><span>So sorry about the overload. Takes a while to write 5000 words. <span>_

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	5. Parent's Evening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Parents Evening

Jaden knew that he would not enjoy this night, but get never expected the torture to endure for so long. Right now, it was awful because he could not stand up for himself; it was Dr Crowler's private meeting with his guardians.

"As you can see, Jaden seem to delight in taking a nap. As a tutor of this prestigious school, I think that Jaden may be having some difficulties with the educational standards here," said Crowler.

"Like?" asked Blood, who was already bored with the proceedings.

"Well… Jaden has a rather interesting viewpoint of the front of his desk. To put it bluntly, he sleeps instead of learns. He is the most idiotic student I have ever laid eyes on. He disrupts the class and he never pays any attention to the lesson objective! He always makes a fool of me! He—"

"Ah, I see."

Crowler had been starting to shriek and Blood and Nancy continued to have a look of calmness, though inside they were laughing.

"Young man," said Nancy to a very bored looking Jaden, who perked up with a bit of interest to show his attention and respect. "We are going to have to have a very serious talk about the importance of your academic achievement."

"Yeah, okay," said Jaden. _Even __though __you __told __me __to __be __an __idiot,_he sent telepathically.

Nancy just smiled. _All __something __we __can __discuss __later_, she sent.

Jaden just sighed and put his chin on his palm. He was growing bored with the proceedings and wanted so desperately to tell the teachers who he really was, but he knew that Blood would never forgive that little outburst, even after they did a mind wipe.

So, like a good little drop-out, he sat there and took the glares of his teacher, but in the end, boredom won out.

"Hey Nance?" he called to the woman who had raised him from a baby. Said woman raised her head in recognition and nodded towards the door as if she could read his mind just by looking at his feet which had been tapping impatiently.

Nancy smiled as she saw her adopted son leave the room. Even though she bore no blood relation to the boy, she felt a motherly love towards him. She remembered the day that she and Blood became parents and the day that had started it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood and Nancy were always friends with the Yuki's and were forever hearing from them since the birth of Elen about how the children were doing. When they got a call saying that Judie had given birth to a healthy baby boy, they were ecstatic yet concerned for they knew the ancestry of the Yukis. <strong>

**When they did not hear from them on the 19th January, nine days after Jaden's birth, they grew even more concerned and rushed over to the Yuki mansion. When she saw her friends covered in blood, Nancy rushed over to see if they could be saved. She knew it was not to be, when she saw the stab wounds and vacant stares in their now black eyes. Crying silently over their fallen friends, Blood ran to check the other rooms; he found the women who was responsible for the slaughter lying dead on the floor and a bundle of blankets soaked in blood on the sofa. **

**A girl was huddled over the blankets, whispering and sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over again. He immediately recognised her as Elen, the daughter of the Yukis.**

"**Elen?" Blood whispered. **

**Elen looked up and grabbed the bundle, clutching it to her chest. It was then that Blood noticed that there was a dark aura pulsating around the bundle, but Nancy had pushed him out of the way before he could regain his senses. She ran towards Elen, who clutched the bundle tighter, but when Nancy gave the girl a warming hug, she relented and let Nancy see what all the trouble was about. **

**Inside the bundle was a baby boy, who was looking up at them with golden eyes, when the aura backed off after finding them to be no threat, the eyes became blue again and the baby fell asleep. **

"**Who is he Elen?" asked Nancy.**

"**My brother," was all that they got out of Elen and even then it was just a faint whisper. **

**Nancy took the bundle and cradled it to her chest, the baby wrapped within stirred and started to smile but the smell of blood began to agitate him and he began to cry. Nancy tried to soothe the little one, but Blood was the one who got him to be silenced with a load yell of "QUIET!" The baby seemed to take to the shock and looked around for the cause of the noise. **

**When he saw Blood, tiny little hands appeared from beneath the bundle and stretched out towards the surgeon. Blood did not know what to do, but he could not help but smile at the little boy, who seemed happy that someone was happy and fell asleep again.**

**Blood couldn't believe the situation that lay before him and he wished there were other options than the ones that were being presented. On one hand there was the scene of a murder and the start to a war, on the other there were now two orphaned children who had no other family and therefore nowhere to go but to state care. Blood did not want to leave his friends' children to that. Not when he and Nancy still had blood and life in their veins. **

**Nancy was the one that came with the answer a few days after the children had been taken by a business woman who claimed to be from the State's children's home. **

**"Blood," she said. "Have you ever considered starting a family?"**

**"Can't say I have, why?" Blood had asked.**

**"Elen and Jaden. They need a home and ours would be perfect because we could devote our time to them while raising them the way their parents wanted them to be raised."**

**"We may have the room and the time, but would we have the permission and the emotional values?"**

**"I believe that we have what is necessary and that it is what Judie and Robert would have wanted."**

**"If you are sure, then I will give the Dark Knight elders a call."**

**A few days later found both Blood and Nancy as proud parents. A will given to them by the Yuki's lawyer had been enough to name them as legal guardians to the children and had placed both of them in their care all within three days. Nancy took to motherhood with ease, as though she was born to bear children. It surprised that Jaden started calling her mama but hey quickly disbanded the practice for fear that Jaden would find the fates of his real parents to be too overwhelming, quickly telling him that his real family were somewhere far away but that they truly loved him.**

**Jaden did not seem to mind being adopted but was saddened to gear that his parents were no longer of this world. When the asked to visit his parents' graves, both Blood and Nancy agreed.**

**Nancy still saw the tiny baby she held tight in her arms each night as she rocked it to sleep, nothing changed when she began to now tuck the child in his bed rather than a cot. Blood bonded with the children in his own way but was more attached with the eldest of the siblings. Elen constantly followed him and watched as unraveled the mysteries of every book in their library. Soon, she too began to delve into the mysterious ways of words and dapple in its arts. When she began the chore off choosing a college, she surprised everyone by saying she would be going. **

**"Jaden is my responsibility too. I must protect him," was what she had said everytime someone asked her about it.**

**Jaden, however, was having none of it. One evening, he cornered his sister and made her promise to continue his education. With a last note saying that he would miss her and would write to her every week, Elen left to study mythology add history. Then came university.**

**Blood and Nancy couldn't have been more proud as both Jaden and Elen excelled in their academic achievement. When an award was given to Jaden because he had managed to win first place in a science fair, Nancy actually burst into tears. He beamed with pride but said that the award belonged with is family because they were the real winners. Nancy and Blood never forgot that statement. **

* * *

><p>Now Nancy and Blood watched as their adopted son walked off in his huff. Horrors from the day they first saw him, covered in blood and without anyone to care for him, to the young man they saw now, strong, graceful, powerful, intelligent, handsome. There were some days that Nancy thought long and hard about the children's circumstances for adoption and they were never pleasant memories, but she knew that these children were her own responsibility and that she would forever treasure and love them.<p>

Jaden was remembering his past, but in a different time. He was remembering the time when he had his last parents' evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden was afraid as he sat with Blood and Nancy. He was only six but he knew what it meant when the headmistress wanted to speak with his guardians privately. <strong>

"**Jaden is certainly a very gifted child," were the first words to this interview after the pleasantries and he was surprised that they came out of the headteacher's mouth. "We have certainly never seen the likes of it here at this school."**

"**Well, his mother and father were quite gifted themselves," stated Blood. **

"**I see. I was not aware of this, there does not seem to be much historical background with Jaden. I was beginning to think we had a case of abandonment."**

"**Jaden's parents would never be so cruel."**

"**Are you sure that Jaden is coping well with the idea of him being adopted?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Most children, when they find out that they are adopted, feel as though they are out of touch with their true heritage and this can sometimes be a problem for them. The reality that he has no real memory of his birth parents suggests that this might be the cause of some of Jaden's behaviour."**

"**Behaviour?" asked Nancy. "As in bad behaviour? Well I don't believe that for a second because I know he's a good kid."**

"**Not bad exactly, just strange and moody," stated the headmistress.**

"**Please explain then."**

"**Jaden has been known to refuse playing with the other children and to perfect all his lessons."**

"**I do not understand."**

"**Most children play with each other, but Jaden always seems to be the loner. At first I wondered if this was a case of typical autism but then I found he was adopted and I looked at Jaden's work which could confirm my suspicions."**

"**What suspicions?"**

"**Jaden seems to scare other children and he works too well for an average child. It may be possible that he is desperately trying to impress you because he fears of being left in an orphanage again. This is common for children who are adopted and there are plenty of specialists who can help."**

"**Specialists? He doesn't need to see a shrink!"**

"**Nonetheless, I would prefer it that Jaden saw a councillor and that all his schools would be notified for his condition."**

"**Condition? What condition!"**

"**Please relax. There is nothing wrong with Jaden; I think this is just common adoptive behaviour. I will notify the councillor."**

* * *

><p>So Jaden was forced to attend those sessions and it was written on school report. This made Jaden pause in his steps.<p>

"Oh shoot!" he exclaimed and he ran back to the classroom.

"Yes. His worst suspicions were confirmed by the little blue slip inside his documents. The slip that he hated so much, the one that caused so much trouble. It was a slip that told his teachers that he had had to attend regular counselling sessions because they felt he wasn't coping with his adoption. Cursing the headmistress and councillor, he went to Nancy's side and awaited his fate.

* * *

><p>"A session a week!" exclaimed Jaden at the Slifer red table after his family had departed for home. The elders were returning too and would be going on the same boat.<p>

"Come on Jay, it can't be that bad. I've had therapy before to help with my self-confidence," said Syrus shyly.

"I don't mind therapy but I just hate the fuss. There is nothing wrong with me but I am forced to spend an hour of my time sitting with some stranger telling him or her personal things so that they can find the root of whatever problem they are ordered to find."

"I've never had therapy, dad says it isn't very manly," stated Chumley before stuffing a grilled cheese into his over-stuffed mouth.

"You're not missing much," said Syrus. "But Jaden is having grief-therapy so his will be different to what I had."

"Wait! There are different types?"

"Oh yeah."

"Totally 'liscious. What kinds?"

"Well there are different types and different techniques of therapy. There are hundreds, but I will try to tell you some of them. First you have to choose the type: there are group sessions or private ones, you can do it by phone, by internet, by going there whatever. Then you have to choose the problem: so you have bereavement, self-confidence, anxiety, trauma, depression, self-harming, suicide, etcetera, etcetera and etcetera. Then you have to choose the treatment: there's EMDR **(1)**, or there's hypnotherapy, or hippotherapy **(2)**, or chat-sessions, or hydrotherapy **(3)**, or team-building which is what I did, there are thousands."**(4)**

"So there's one to suit all?"

"Yeah."

"Jaden, which one are you going to?"

"Well I think that that is obvious chaps," said Bastion, who had entered the room during the conversation. "Jaden here is going to bereavement counselling with the student councillor, which is a one-on-one session."

"Bastion, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked politely.

"The Chancellor sent me to check on you chaps to see how you were doing after the parents' evening. Crowler also asked me, though not in a friendly way, to tell you that the sessions will start tomorrow and that you will see the female councillor in the nurse's office. He also asked me to check to make sure that you had a stable condition with your mind."

"Crowler is going to rub this in for weeks."

"Hey Slifer slacker, I never knew you were adopted," said a drawling voice.

"Oh no, not you Chazz."

"The one and only," and Chazz stepped into the room as though he were the most important thing to ever walk the earth. "And Slifer slime is it true what Crowler said to all the Obelisks, that you were adopted."

"Yeah it's true, why do ask?"

"Curiosity and the fact that we were wondering how it came to be."

"My parents were murdered when I was a baby, so you can go ahead and laugh because I could seriously use a reason to break your arm right now."

"No-one is going to laugh."

"What? Was that really you that just said that?"

"Yeah Slifer-slacker, it was. We're not that heartless."

"Well… thanks I guess."

"Your parents were murdered?" asked Syrus shamefully. All of the people in the room had their heads bowed down in sadness and shame, as though they felt they did not have the right to be privy to such information.

Jaden sighed and went to stand at the end of the hall, where the teacher usually stood to make his announcements. "Yeah they were," he proclaimed to the entire building. "But I do not forsake their memories. I am quite proud of my parents even though I have no memory of them and I would really appreciate it if you did not pity me."

It was then Jaden felt that enough was said and he left the room, pausing only to grab the rest of his lunch. Deep in his heart, he knew that he had said the right thing and that his parents would be proud of him. He thought he had no memory of them, but a flash of light drew a picture in his mind. Of a woman and a man looking down at him, of the baby's hands reaching to hold one of them or grasp their hair. The smell of baby milk wafted into his nose, instead of making him sick it filled hi with ravenous hunger and heard a child cry. _That__'__s__me,_whispered Jaden in his mind. _That__'__s__me__as__a__baby__and__those__people__are__my__parents!_

When he woke up, he was lying on the floor with Syrus looking worried and shaking his shoulders.

"Are you all right Jaden?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah… Yeah don't worry Sy," said Jaden as he struggled to his feet. "I'm alright." He looked around to see if there were any light drones as he would do normally, but the vision in his mind fazed him and he wondered that it might actually be a good idea to see a councillor.

"Perhaps you should see the school nurse," said Syrus. "She can a have a look and see what caused you to faint and she's really nice."

"A nice nurse may be a good point but that doesn't necessarily make people want to go and see them. Besides, the treatment would just be bed rest and more water and I really can't be bothered with that."

"I still think you should see the nurse."

"Maybe later Sy."

"Did you really mean what you said, when you said that your parents…" Syrus trailed off.

"Syrus, they were found covered in blood with multiple stab wounds. My sister was responsible for the death of the one who caused their pain."

"Your sister? Your sister murdered someone?"

"She was trying to protect me and thought that the only way to make this woman stop was to put a knife in her heart."

"Is that the reason why people want you to see the councillor, because they think that they know who caused the murder when in reality it was someone else but they need you to prove it."

"I was a baby when it happened. I'd be useless in a case. No, they knew my sister was not really responsible for her actions. She was scared that was all. But enough with this, let's talk about something happier."

"I really like talking to you Jaden, but I'm afraid."

"About what? Where did that come from?"

"Do you know who my brother is?"

"No. Should I?"

"He is Zane Truesdale, the top student at Duel Academy. Does that sound familiar?"

"So? My sister is Elen Yuki, the world's top mythologist. Does that make me less than her as a person? No!"

"But you have other talents, I don't."

"Ah Sy! Now you're making me feel bad."

"Sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry! Look, you are a great person and besides: there are always going to people who are better than us at something. We just need to appreciate our individual personalities, because that is something no-one else can have."

"But you just seem to be perfect at everything."

"What about my grades?"

"There are some of us that aren't that stupid; we know that you're faking it."

"Aha! So you admit it then, that you do have talents."

"Wait! You just admitted it."

"Correct. I am here under orders but let us discuss this in private. 08:00pm. Tonight. Dorm Room. Don't be late."

"I-I-I w-w-w-won't-t-t."

"Boy Sy. You'd better not be getting a cold. Oh and could you tell Bastion, Chumley and Alexis to come too."

"Y-y-y-yeah su-su-sure."

"Great, see you then." Jaden left to go up to his room and prepare for his lessons, leaving Syrus completely flummoxed by what had just occurred.

* * *

><p>When Jaden returned to his room at 20:00, he was not surprised to see that everyone he had asked to show up were making themselves comfortable in his dorm room that he shared with his companions.<p>

"I see that you all came. I must be a real mystery that spikes your curiosity huh?" he said.

"Well Jaden, you can't really blame us then," said Alexis.

"No Lex, I can't."

"Didn't you call us here because you wanted to tell us something about yourself?" asked Bastion.

"Yes I did."

A pause.

"Well…" said Chumley.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to tell us?"

"Perhaps."

Three minutes passed without a word. Suddenly Jaden began to chuckle.

"Boy you are curious aren't you?" he said.

"We wouldn't be here if that weren't the case," said Alexis, who was laughing in her palm.

"Touché."

"So are you going to tell us?"

"Yes. I think that the powers of the gentle darkness have deemed you worthy. Sorry for the wait, they were taking a while to break through your barriers; you have strong minds."

It was Bastion that broke the silence that came from the shock of hearing those words.

"You can read our minds?" he exclaimed.

"Well yes… in a way. It's kinda complicated."

"But you can read minds" squealed Syrus.

"Yes. I can. Happy?"

"Not really."

Jaden sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while squinting his eyes.

"I was born a little differently to you guys," he began but Syrus interrupted him.

"You're not an alien are ya?"

Bastion looked at him as though he was crazy, but then his scientific curiosity took over and he stared at Jaden with new revelation. Chumley laughed and Alexis just rolled her eyes and smiled at Jaden apologetically. Jaden looked a little shocked, to say the least.

"Uh, no Sy. I'm not an alien. I was just born differently."

They all looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean you were born differently?" asked Alexis.

"Well, you see, you were all born to loving parents in a hospital somewhere. Some of you might have been born at home, I do not know. All I know is that I wasn't. I wasn't born of natural circumstances. I was born in the home of two elders of the Dark Knights."

"Wait the Dark Knights? I thought that you were joking when you said you were one of them."

"I wasn't. But as I said, I wasn't born of natural circumstances because my birth was prophesised. When the midwife handed me to my mother, my parents noticed a dark aura pulsating around me."

"So you were meant to be born and you had a weird aura. That doesn't make your birth unnatural Jaden."

"It does if my mother never looked pregnant or showed any signs because the aura that was around me was hiding my birth."

"So? There have been plenty of cases of that happening."

"I suppose. But the weirdness never stopped there. During the labour they noticed that my mother felt no pain, it was as though the darkness was comforting her."

"Okay that is weird, I'll admit."

"Yeah. I was immediately taken to the Dark Knights and they said that a powerful spirit had been born inside me. Like my parents, I was placed in the ranks of the Dark Knights, even though they had said that none of their children would join."

"Why?" asked Bastion.

"Guess they didn't like the way things were done with the Dark Knights. Anyway, I was born and my mother and father thought that they would be in danger because they believed me to be special. So they took me and my sister and we all went into hiding. However, we were discovered nine days after my birth and my parents were killed."

"Is that when you were—?"

"I haven't finished. Nancy and Blood found me and my sister both alive and they let us go into foster care, because, at first, they thought it would be safer. But three days later, they found a will naming them as guardians if anything happened to my parents. Me and Elen were adopted and went to live with them. It was great."

"What happened?"

"Elen had come home from college for a few days. I was seven and I was running to meet her at home. I took a shortcut and then someone drugged me and took me to a white room. They tried to interrogate me but my instinct kicked in and the spirit that was inside me was released. It caused the Light of Destruction inside them to recede, but his soul was already gone."

"What is the Light of Destruction?"

"I'll tell you another time. Anyway, Blood, Nancy and Elen all came to find me lying on the floor and they took home. Then Blood to me to the shrine of the Black Phoenixes, my rank in the Dark Knights."

"So it was a big deal," said Syrus.

"Yeah, it was. I found out the true meaning of my real name and the reason why it was supposed to be kept a secret."

"What is your real name?"

Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki. But again, for another time. So I was taken to this place and then Blood made me take an oath. You might be thinking that this might be a bit much for a human child to comprehend, but I knew what I was doing and why I was doing it. I took the oath and went through a ritual that changed me into something more than just your average human. It was then that Blood gave me this marking on my back."

He turned around and lifted his shirt up so that they all could see the phoenix burn on his back. It seemed to pulse with delight at the thought of being shown off. Finally, after three seconds, Jaden pulled his shirt back on and turned to face his friends again.

"I was trained more from then on, because I had more strength, more speed, more intelligence and more power than an ordinary human. I had already been trained to fight because I was a Dark Knight but now I was being taught control."

"So you were…" Alexis's voice was trailing off.

Jaden just nodded and looked at the others who were gazing at the ground; he knew that they would more explanation.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to type fast and I surprised myself with the result. <span>_

_Here are the references from above:_

_Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR) is a form of psychotherapy that was developed by Francine Shapiro [1] [2] to resolve the development of trauma-related disorders caused by exposure to distressing events such as rape or military combat. (Wikipedia)_

_Hippotherapy is a form of physical, occupational and speech therapy in which a therapist uses the characteristic movements of a horse to provide carefully graded motor and sensory input (Wikipedia)_

_Hydrotherapy, formerly called hydropathy, involves the use of water for pain-relief and treating illness. The term hydrotherapy itself is synonymous with the term water cure as it was originally marketed by practitioners and promoters in the 19th century (Wikipedia)_

_I know that here are more therapies out there and that you might be interested. But you must understand, you must find the right one for the patient as everyone is different and not all of them will work. Choose wisely. The internet is the best guide. _

_May your soul remain in your heart, _

_AspieWriter_


	6. Dark Missions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Dark Missions

Jaden had a feeling that what he had explained would really have a big impact on his friends and he was not surprised to find that he was right, though he was surprised to see what the impact caused.

Alexis was unusually quiet and blushed whenever she saw Jaden, who merely looked confused in return.

"Hey Alexis?" he asked when she had done it for the fifth time since hearing Jaden's tale. "What's wrong?"

Alexis merely shook her head and took off in the other direction of her class, the opposite direction of Jaden. Jaden looked stunned but realised it would have to wait for a later date.

Bastion was the one who kept an opportunistic view on things. He saw Jaden as a fascinating subject, no longer a friend. But when Jaden tried to confront him about it, he wad met the same positive outlook as with Alexis.

"Bastion!" he exclaimed then. "Will you quit going through my belongings please. This is the third time I have caught you."

Bastion looked up from the clothing get had taken from Jaden's drawer. He had once taken blood from Jaden but didn't realise that he knew. When Jaden came out with that statement he knew that there would be hell to pay, but he didn't realise how forgiving Jaden could be. Jaden just sighed and looked at Bastion and continued to block the only exit from the room.

Bastion looked at him and attempted to get the matter resolved, Jaden listened.

"Listen Jaden, I know that you are a member of the legendary Dark Knights. Although people have never heard their names we know of their deeds and how they have protected us since the dawn of time. You are a member of the highest rank and the knowledge that you possess could create great benefits for our country."

"Maybe Bastion, but it would be my own decision to help those who once treated me so cruelly," said Jaden.

"But Jaden think of the consequences if you don't!"

"What consequences?"

"If the society finds you and destroys you then how are we supposed to protect ourselves?"

This made Jaden take a step back in shock. "What?" he asked in awe.

Bastion looked as though he had hit the jackpot. "Jaden I know that you have complete faith in your abilities and there is no reason for you to doubt yourself. But do you really believe that the Light of Destruction is that weak and stupid? They have been playing you since the very beginning; for goodness sake they killed your parents and would have continued on to kill your sister!"

Another memory flashed before Jaden's eyes: it was one of his sister and him three years ago.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sis?" asked a thirteen-year-old Jaden. "Where are we going?"<strong>

"**Nowhere specific little brother, we are just walking and seeing where the wind takes us," said Elen.**

**They were walking around a town in Kansas, their current residence. Three weeks they had been here and Jaden hoped that they would remain here forever, San Francisco was becoming too crowded, but Domino City was a nice area to live and Jaden had already made a life here. **

**Nancy and Blood had surprised him by saying this was the number city to duel in and that the legendary Yugi Motu actually lived and worked here. The game shop, where Yugi lived, was just a ten minute drive from Jaden and Elen's mansion. **

**Nancy and Blood had allowed them to explore the area on the promise that they would try to be home in time for dinner, but promises of safety were hard to keep if you were a Yuki. Even was starting to enjoy the walk but Jaden felt that there was someone watching their every move.**

**Paul was on a business trip and would not return for a week. Jaden knew that the aura he sensed was not Paul's because this onward felt female abduction not in control of their own mind.**

**Jaden asked Elen to pick up the pace a bit, she obliged but still felt at peace. New that they were almost jogging, Jaden could tell for sure that they were being followed. That aura was keeping the same pace as them and had not paused for even a second. **

**Jaden turned his head faster than the eye could see, the woman who was following never suspected. Her eyes had become void and there was a mad smirk to her face; she was a white drone and Jaden been for some time.**

**Still, there was every hope she could be saved.**

"**Sis, let me take care of this one and you go back to the house, she probably wants to capture me," Jaden whispered to his sister. **

**Elen nodded and turned to leave, but just before she could run, a dagger with a white bone handle appeared in the spot she would have been if Jaden hadn't pushed her out of the way. He could not help himself in that situation and his own blood began to pour from the wound on his arm.**

**Elen screamed and ran to help her brother. Using the power of darkness, Jaden created a protective shield over them. The woman, who tried to kill Elen, ran over to the shield and attempted to penetrate it. She could not, no matter how much she screamed and clawed at the shield. **

**Jaden's eyes became gold and darkness consumed the woman, taking away the light energy that was controlling her. This was too much for both her and Jaden, who collapsed with exhaustion into his sister's arms. The woman drew her last breath and died in the streets. **

**The Dark Knight elders were tempted to remove Jaden and his family from the area after the incident, but their ideas were forced out of their mind when Blood confirmed their suspicions about the woman.**

**She was with the Light by choice and there was no-one who knew or cared about her current condition and location. She had acted on her own when she had heard that Elen was alive and well in Domino and had taken it upon herself to personally end her life after the incident thirteen years ago. **

**Jaden remained in the care of the healers for several days and was placed in a healing trance so that the darkness would not take over. Yubel did all she could and by the end, Jaden awoke to the smiling face of his sister and her husband, announcing she was pregnant. A party was held a week later for Jaden's fourteenth birthday.**

* * *

><p>"You are right Bastion," said Jaden. "I do have to care more for my sister because she is constantly targeted by the Light, but my predicament is my own and the government cannot deal with the situation at hand. Please leave me and my belongings be."<p>

But Bastion did not relent and there was amnesty between him and Jaden from then on. Jaden just learned to cope with the disappearance of his belongings and the prick of his skin at night.

Syrus and Chumley had a stranger side effect form the speech that Jaden made. They would not talk to Jaden or sit with him in the cafeteria.

Jaden had had it. He was going to sort this entire thing out and called them all back to his room in the Slifer dorm. Once they were seated, Jaden got up from his bed and walked over to the desk area where Alexis was seated. He grabbed his deck which he had placed in the drawer and looked through the cards.

Once he had reached the end of the pack, he placed them in one of his card holders. Then he looked at the others, crossed his arms, leaned on the wall and said, "Well? Are there any reasons to your behaviour this week, because I find it rather strange."

Bastion was the first to explain. "Jaden you can't just come up with things like that and expect us to take it so well."

The others just nervously nodded their heads in agreement. Jaden just looked at them to continue, but Bastion just looked like that was all the explanation he needed. When Jaden realised this get elected and pages himself off the wall.

"Listen guys," he said. "I don't think that it takes that much to scare a person or throw them out of proportion. Clearly I was mistaken if this is how you are going to act around from now on. I am still the same guy, your just seeing more of me than anyone else."

Alexis was looking down at her lap as though something was troubling her. She then whispered, "Your parents."

This made Jaden look at her in surprise, then his eyes filled with understanding and sadness.

"Yes," he said. "My parents were with the Dark Knights and they too felt as though it was a responsibility that was too much to bear, but it was in my name and my blood to become a Dark Knight and I chose to accept that fate rather than to turn away. I can't turn back now."

Bastion did not really understand. "Jaden," he said. "The Dark Knights were the fault of your parents' deaths, yet you joined the very reason they were killed. Why?"

"Truly, I am not sure. But I felt the calling and just knew in my blood and bones that it was the right thing to do and that my parents would be proud."

"But they died to protect you."

"I know."

"So why join, if they died fighting to protect a son that wants to throw that is going to get killed anyway."

"Bastion we all die in the end."

"Yes but, your parents wanted it that you wouldn't get killed any sooner, they wanted you to live a long and full life."

"They knew that was never going to happen. I was born this way; nothing they did was going to change it. I wanted to make the change in the world and fight for those I loved, so I joined the vey Knights whose duty failed to reach my parents in time. I bear them no doubt and no amnesty, it is my sister that does."

This made Alexis shoot up to look at Jaden. "Your sister hates the Dark Knights but she still is one of them?"

Jaden just closed his eyes and thought back to the argument that she had when he was initiated into the Black Phoenixes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden had had his first meeting with the elders of the Dark Knights, which was overwhelming for most seven-years-olds, but not those that had been given the Ancient Ritual of the Black Phoenix. <strong>

**When he had walked out of the room, he was surprised to see his sister there, but it was understandable. Elen had been told of the existence of the Dark Knights when she was three but had never been initiated into one of the ranks. **

"**What are you doing sis?" asked Jaden. "Why are you here?"**

"**Little brother I do not want you to follow this path," she said. "The path of revenge is never the right one; it can only be filled with blood and sorrow. When you come out of it, the rush and the pain, you will only fill yourself with more pain; the pain of guilt."**

"**Sis, I know what I am doing and that I am not corrupted with the desires for revenge."**

**Elen then had tears in her eyes and her features turned to ones of pure rage. Taking deep breaths to hole her anger in, she stormed into the meeting room that Jaden had come out of, Jaden himself followed. **

**Once she had reached the elders, accusations flew from Elen's mouth.**

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER, HE IS NO LONGER THE LITTLE BROTHER I KNEW! WHY?"**

"**Elen please, control yourself," commanded one of the elders. **

**This made Elen's rage go even further. "YOU ARE THE ONES THAT NEED TO CONTROL YOURSELVES! FOR YEARS, MY OWN PARENTS HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR INNABILITY TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES! NOW LOOK, MY OWN BROTHER HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY YOUR WAYS AND SEEKS REVENGE FOR SOMETHING HE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND!"**

**Blood then caught onto why Elen was so angry. "Elen please," he said. "This is not about revenge and Jaden is still the same person, he just has been altered so that he can cope with what lies ahead. We all change and grow and this is what defines us as humans."**

**Elen still simmered with anger and wasn't about to give in to their views, she wanted her little brother back to the way he was; a calm happy child, with no regrets and no duties to bear. **

"**Blood," she said, with a hint of calmness. "I will always respect the man who raised and protected me and my brother, but I cannot let this go. I fear that he is not aware on how big the changes are and how much you have altered his body," she spat the last statement. **

**Blood was not one to give in, not even to the death glares that Elen and Nancy, who had also disapproved of Jaden's initiation, were giving him. **

"**Elen," he said. "Everyone here should remember that it was Jaden's choice and Jaden's alone. There was no stopping him and he did not join for revenge, he joined because he felt it was right and he wanted to protect those he loved."**

"**HE. IS. SEVEN!" screamed Elen, fed up with these games. "I am so sick and tired of you guys taking away his life before he has a chance to live it. I will not just stand here and let my brother be corrupted, JADEN!" she yelled to the little boy cowering in the corner, "WE ARE LEAVING!"**

**She grabbed his wrist and began to pull him from the room, but the doorway was blocked by Blood.**

"**You are not leaving," he said calmly. "Please, sit down. I will make you some tea."**

"**I DON'T WANT TEA, I WANT TO LEAVE AND PROTECT… protect… pro…" Elen started to sway and collapsed into a chair. Jaden gasped and went to check her forehead while Blood just smiled with understanding. **

"**Sis, are you okay?" he panicked and felt her cheeks. "Sis? Please? Speak to me!"**

**Elen just looked at him and then grabbed him into a hug whispering, "I understand now."**

**Jaden just looked over his sister's shoulder and begged for Blood to explain, using only his eyes. **

**Blood smiled softly, went over to Elen, touched her on the shoulder and waited until she had released Jaden lightly and looked up at him. **

"**Elen," said Blood. "You will always be Jaden's big sister; there is nothing that can change a person's spirit and blood. The bond that you two share is very hard to break, even in death and, thanks to the ritual, that is something that will be nigh on impossible to explore."**

**This made everyone look at him in shock. **

"**W-w-w-what?" stuttered Nancy, who had been scowling at Blood and had lost her balance after the statement Blood made. "Blood, what did you do?"**

"**I merely released a trapped spirit, the rest is that spirit's doing."**

"**So," said Jaden, who could not believe the conclusion he was coming to. "So this means I'm im-immortal."**

"**Yes Jaden, it does. I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner."**

"**You sure know how to break it to a child Blood," whispered Elen, still in shock.**

**Blood just looked at her.**

"**I know that I did not tell you and that was my mistake," he said. "But now that you know, I thought that it would give you comfort."**

"**Is he human?" asked one of the elders, suddenly. **

**Blood looked taken aback, but shook his head. "He was never human to begin with; he is an immortal not a mortal, which is what a human is."**

"**But you said that the ritual was what gave him his powers," whispered Elen. **

"**I didn't. I said that the ritual would release the spirit trapped within him. It was an initiation into the Dark Knights, that was what your brother went through; the Black Phoenixes is just a rank."**

"**Oh."**

"**Yes… but there is something that I would like to ask you Elen." **

"**What is it?"**

"**Now that Jaden is a Dark Knight, would you consider joining us? I know that being a ranked member would not suit you, but you could become a council servant."**

"**Will I be able to protect my brother?"**

"**You will be able to watch over him and protect him, to make sure that little harm comes to him."**

"**Then I shall accept; it is within my blood and my bones after all."**

**After a few more questions, Elen joined the Dark Knights and was placed on the betroval list so that a husband would push her further within the ranks. She accepted, but only because she knew that it was all done for the sake of her brother. Jaden himself continued his training and the incident before became a vague memory. **

* * *

><p>In fact, Jaden could not believe that he had just remembered it, there and then. But he felt that there a significance as to why.<p>

"I am going to repeat what my guardian once told my sister," he told his guests. "'Everyone here should remember that it was my choice and my alone. There was no stopping me and I did not join for revenge, I joined because I felt it was right and I wanted to protect those I loved' that was what Blood told Elen."

"Who is Elen?" squeaked Syrus.

"Oh, my sister, Blood is my guardian."

"Oh!"

"Sy, there is no reason to be so frightened of me. My only concern is the Light of Destruction and their downfall, which I hope to bring about."

This confused Bastion even further, "But yet you refuse the help of those that would be more suited for the job than a boy who may be lost to the thoughts of revenge. Why won't you let others help you?"

"My reasons are my own; let's just say that the government and I have a history not worth repeating."

"Won't your parents still want you to be safe though Jaden?" asked Alexis quietly.

"I know that my parents gave their lives to protect me and my sister, but I think that it is poor repayment that I just ignore that there are people out there that would us further."

"So you only want to protect those in danger."

"Now they get it, it is all I have ever wanted. I long to see the Light go because it is the cause of so much pain and destruction. I know that there is balance and that people see the dark as an evil thing. But the truth is, is that it is the Light that causes so much pain and tips the balance. We only provide the necessary destruction so that there can be life."

"Necessary destruction?" asked Chumley.

Jaden just sighed and opened his eyes again. "Yes necessary destruction: you know the old saying for every death there is a life. We have to maintain that balance so that there isn't the threat of overpopulation."

"I get it," said Bastion. "You have to make sure there is a balance but people mistake that as you being cruel and not doing your jobs."

"Exactly! Well, I think that I have answered your questions for now and that there is no longer a reason to fear a guy from the Dark Knights, or am I wrong?"

"One question," squeaked Syrus. "Would you mind if we show a bit of fear from time to time?"

"Sy, I am not training you to be Dark Knights, I'm just saying that I will not harm you and am no different to the guy you met at the entrance exams."

"Oh… okay then."

"You sound disappointed. What's wrong?"

Syrus shuffled his feet, like he was embarrassed by something. "It's just that…" he started. "My brother… he's always… better than me."

"So you thought that training to be a Dark Knight would make you a better person than your brother?"

Syrus just nodded.

"Sy," Jaden exasperated. "When are you going to realise that you are your own person and that you have your own talents and your own identity? You shouldn't live in your brother's shadow all the time. Your special Sy, we all are. I meant what I said when you asked me if I knew who your brother was."

Syrus flushed with embarrassment, Jaden just chuckled.

Alexis looked at the clock in the dorm; it was now ten-o-clock at night and the campus security would tell off anyone who was out of their dorm rooms.

"Jaden," she said, pointing to the clock.

Jaden looked at the clock and immediately let them all go to their dorm rooms, Syrus and Chumley left to get ready for bed and Jaden sat atop of his bed.

It was then that his mobile phone and he snapped it open.

It was Blood and it was not a social call.

* * *

><p>Jaden looked at the sleeping figures of his roommates, he had been pondering the phone call that he had received for half-an-hour now and he was wondering how to go about with it. Deciding that it was the right decision, he picked up the mobile and dialled a familiar number.<p>

"Mission accepted," was all he said, before putting down the phone and going to bed fully clothed. His sword still attached to his hip.

* * *

><p>Outside there was a dark silhouette waiting in the shadows. Yubel was outside the Red dorm, on guard for any strangers, but she did not see him and continued her patrol.<p>

The figure slipped into the room of Professor Banner and attempted to wake him, but the dorm masters cat was enough to scare the stranger.

Another figure popped out of the shadows and replayed what he had seen. This figure had a white aura surrounding him and did not appear to be a friendly person.

"Jaden Yuki," said the figure. "This will be your final test, I hope you pass the judgement, you have been nothing but a thorn in my side since I had the vision of your birth and I would love to end your suffering personally."

The first figure slipped into the shadows, its mission turning up nothing to report.

* * *

><p>Jaden awoke the next day thinking how he was going to go about this mission. His first thought wa telling the Chancellor what was going to happen, but then he disregarded the idea after thinking it through; the Chancellor would want to tell the school and that could have disastrous consequences.<p>

Even though he did not want to involve them, Jaden felt that his friends would be the best ones to tell of this predicament.

There was no choice; his friends would know what was happening even if it put them in danger. But when would he tell them?

He thought his dorm room again but it looked too suspicious for them to keep coming into his room. Syrus and Chumley were okay but he couldn't trust them to get the information safely to the others.

The cafeteria?

No. Too risky.

A bathroom?

Easily overheard and Alexis in a boys bathroom? Seriously?

Lesson?

Might as well go back to the cafeteria plan.

Well, where?

The answer came to him in lesson. It wa so good that he could have kissed the teacher, even if it was Crowler.

"Get into fives," he commanded. "We are going to be studying these techniques and doing it in teams for a quiz. NO TALKING!" he yelled.

"Then how are we supposed to work as a team?" asked a Slifer.

Crowler looked insulted that a Slifer had asked that question.

"Don't they teach slackers anything?" he screeched. "You write to each other on paper. I expect you slackers know how to write and spell near enough your own names," torturing Slifers was a hobby of Doctor Crowler.

Those that weren't Slifers, other than Alexis and Bastion, began to laugh at the boy. Jaden was impressed with the teacher for the idea but this was something he couldn't stand.

The entire class jumped at the sound of a large bang and looked to see Jaden shaking with rage. Hands slammed on the sound table, he was throwing death glares at the teacher. The class was in shock when they saw his eyes clearly; they were a bright gold.

Jaden heard the gasps and knew that he had gone too far. Taking a deep breath, he told the teacher, "Ya' know something teach? You really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that."

Said teacher looked at him with feign interest. Jaden just continued.

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat ya', so when you mare fun of us Slifers; you're really making fun of yourself."

Crowler began to rip his handkerchief with his teeth in pure rage. Jaden just chuckled and gave peace signs while Alexis giggled at the sight. Chazz shook his head in disgust and Bastion just sighed and smiled.

Jaden got up and picked his friends to be his partners and they accepted knowing there was a reason for the serious look on face.

Once they were all sat down, Jaden confessed to knowing of the fate of Alexis's brother, Atticus. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead she looked the report Jaden had brought with him.

The report had a picture of her brothers and the rumours of his current location. It wasn't what she had hoped for but at least he was alive.

"Do you trust me?" Jaden wrote.

They all nodded. Jaden continued on the piece of paper he had written notes on the lesson so that they would mite be caught.

"There is setting here that is threatening the school. We can't destroy it for reasons of balance but I am not sure whether to tell the Chancellor that there are people trying to take these objects."

Bastion took the piece of paper.

"What is it?" he wrote.

Jaden took it again and answered, "Duel Monsters cards that have the power to absorb Duel Spirits."

"What does that have to do with my brother?" wrote Alexis.

Jaden sighed and contemplated telling her. At last, the call of truth spoke to him and he wrote, "We believe that he was taken to help them gain the cards."

Alexis blinked a few times then wrote on the paper so fast that smoke began to appear.

"We have to tell the Chancellor, he will confirm that Atticus has been taken for that reason and help us if get has. Don't worry, he knows when to keep a secret," she wrote.

"How did you know that that was the reason I didn't tell him and told you?" wrote Jaden.

"Come on Jaden. I am not an Obelisk for no reason and it was kind of obvious, so when are we going?"

"Just after lesson, we need to ditch Crowler because I am not sure that he will let us go so easily."

"That can be easily arranged," wrote Bastion.

"How?"

Bastion didn't write what was going to happen, so Alexis was surprised, as she should be because Bastion picked up a glass of water and splashed onto her chest.

Crowler freaked at the thought of dealing with a distressed girl and ran from the classroom ten minutes early, leaving Bastion with his red hand mark on his face. Jaden just looked in shock, but then snapped into action and grabbed Chumley, knowing that he did not like to run.

"By the way Jaden," said Syrus.

Jaden and the others looked at him.

"Nice penmanship."

Jaden smiled. "Thanks Sy," he said. "It comes from the spirit that is inside me and I have had it since I first went through my initiation. By the way, you sure know how to lighten the mood." **(1)**

And it was true, the gang seemed to be much calmer now that there was an abundance of terror in their midst. Of course, Jaden was used to these when it came to a mission; they were part of being a Dark Knight. He hoped that the Chancellor would realise that nothing could be done to prevent these people from coming, only to prevent what would come if they succeeded in their own missions.

When they reached the Chancellor's office, they were surprised to see the door open. Jaden pushed his aura around his friends and then sensed who was in the room: only one man and he was harmless.

"Ah Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki. I have been expecting you."

* * *

><p><em><span>Took me long enough to write. I was becoming rather angry with myself. I hope you enjoy, but guys I'm not physic: please review.<span>_

**_(1) _**_Here are a list of the fonts for the gang, I will come up with some more, let me know if you have a favourite and who you want it for. _

_Jaden Yuki-font: Parchment_

_Alexis Rhodes-font: Freestyle Script_

_Bastion Misawa-font: Informal Roman_

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	7. Deadly Determination

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Deadly Determination

The red rose was offered to the dorm like always, but this time Alexis had a few more words to say.

"People always said I was the one who was crazy when I said that you were still alive, but now I have proof. Mark my words Atti, we will rescue you from the Darkness and pull you from the shadows that lurk."

"Your brother is rather lucky to have a sister as caring as you," said a familiar male voice.

Alexis nearly screamed and had to put her mouth to muffle any squeals. Jaden was standing right behind her and was staring at the abandoned dorm.

"I know that there is that feeling of despair," he said, turning to look at Alexis. "But you can't give up hope."

He walked off.

Alexis stared at the spot where he had been, then shot a look of shock, her mouth gaping, at the direction in which Jaden had gone.

"Jaden," she whispered, when she had finally regained her composure.

* * *

><p>Jaden was growing tired of these boring meetings with the councillor, he could not see the point of telling his problems to a complete stranger who could never know the real him for her own safety.<p>

He hated to lie, it was tiring and he could think of better things to do with his time. But he knew that this woman would not be so kind as to forgive him for dropping the bombshell; that he was wanted for the murder of several white drones, though the Dark Knights had great connections with the police.

"For the last time, there is nothing wrong with me!" he yelled at Dr Croly, this was starting to get out of hand.

"Jaden," she said. "I am merely here to help. I know that there can be that lust for revenge on anyone who has lost their loved ones in such a way and I know that this can lead to dangerous choices. Please tell me what is really on your mind, your own teachers on your behaviour."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"I can tell."

"You know nothing!"

"Jaden please stop yelling. As I said, I am only here to help."

"I don't need help!"

"You lost your parents to a murder and then were forced from your own home to a children's' home, then you were adopted. Most children do not recover from that so easily."

"I was nine days old! I don't even remember living another way!"

"All the same, most go mad with the thought of revenge. I have had reports that you once turned to violence."

"I never meant to hurt anyone; that was a misunderstanding!"

"You punched a boy in the stomach."

"After he beat a little kid up and then started on me!" Jaden took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Doctor Croly, I know you think you know what happened but let me tell you the full story…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden was walking along the pathway, to return home from school. His sister was at home with Epona and Jaden had insisted that he was old enough to walk himself home. He had just turned fifteen and was looking forward to getting his honours degree from the University of Oxford.<strong>

**Of course, no-one other than the Dark Knights and his professors knew that he was studying chemistry and alchemy from the university; private tutors had been hired so that he would not have to leave America and no-one would be the wiser. But there was still the late nights so that he could fill in the studying. **

**Jaden sighed as he continued down the walkway to the mansion. He only stopped when he came across three boys; one of whom was lying on the ground looking worse for wear. **

**"What in the world?" Jaden whispered. **

**The boys paid him no heed and continued with their torment. The third one, the one on the ground, did, however, notice him and looked at Jaden with pleading eyes. Jaden knew this was no game; this was assault.**

**"Let him go!" he yelled.**

**This got the two boy's attention but they just shrugged their shoulders as though it was nothing to worry about. Jaden was furious. He detested bullies to no end and yet they still the nerve to pick on the weak because they were in groups: it was what inspired their confidence. **

**Well this time Jaden was not going to let them get away with it. **

**He went up to what appeared to be the leader and touched his shoulder. The boy looked at him and suddenly remembered who he was. This caused him to smile.**

**"Well, well. If it ain't Jaden Yuki. Tell me what is an orphan like you doing here?"**

**It wa Mike Burly: the local street thug. This causes Jaden to frown even further. **

**Mike was as stupid as they came and when he wasn't with his gang, the Spit Demons, he was looking for new recruits and testing them by asking them to terrorize the local innocents. **

**He would never ask a rookie to beat another gang member: he didn't want to clean up the mess. **

**Jaden had had several run-ins with the gang, but had so far managed to remain unscathed. They knew he was an orphan but new better than to pick a fight with someone with a reputation and guardian like Blood and Nancy.**

**However, Mike never was the brightest bulb in the store.**

**"Mike," said Jaden. "I am only going to say this once more: let him go. Matter of fact, let them both go or I am going to be seeing red."**

**Mike just shook his head as if he was trying to swath bees with his hands tied. **

**"I have no idea what you just said Yuki but I ain't gonna let go of anyone of use to me. Why don't you get lost?"**

**"I mean it Mike, let them go now!"**

**Mike just continued to stare Jaden down but the he suddenly swing his first back and punched Jaden right in the jaw. Blood trickled where the blow caused some of Jaden's teeth to break. **

**Jaden just touched the warm trickle of blood, but he kept his expression neutral. He looked at Mike and then at the two boys staring at him in horror. Then he smiled at them, then suddenly punched Mike right in the gut, with enough force to push him three feet away. A sharp crack and a ground was enough to knock him into unconsciousness but Jaden was unconcerned. **

**A few seconds later, Mike stirred and then was grabbed by Jaden. Heaving two injured boys and dragging a third he trudged to the local hospital. **

**The boy that was beaten, Tommy Tobler, turned outcry have a split skull, internal bleeding and bruising plus three cracked ribs. The doctors and Tommy's mother, Sandy, said that had it not been for Jaden, Tommy would be dead. **

**The boy that Mike had been trying to recruit, Mark Thompson, explained that Mike had threatened to rape his girlfriend if he did not cooperate. The police confirmed his story and got a statement from Tommy saying that Mark was trying to save him by dragging him into a populated area. Mark escaped prison because of the statement and he and Tommy became good friends because Mark was always visiting the hospital to visit him with Mark's girlfriend, who was now pregnant.**

**Mike, on the other hand, escaped nothing. After he was treated for internal bruises and a concussion, get was arrested and sentenced to fifteen years in prison for multiple crimes.**

**Jaden didn't have to leave but he did have to answer one question… **

* * *

><p>…Which he still hadn't answered to this day.<p>

"Jaden," said Dr Croly (she didn't know about the degree). "Why did you put that boy knew hospital even though it would have been easier to just call the police? You could have just threatened to call the police and that would have worked."

Jaden just sighed and closed his eyes; he was getting tired of these questions.

"First off, I was really angry that he was recruiting someone so innocent and I can't stand bullies. Second, what would the police have done? They can be useless at the best of times and even when they have a load of witnesses and evidence they still don't cooperate because they fear of breaching the human rights and don't want to get mixed up with gangs."

It was true; Jaden had been stopped in the past because they thought that _he _was a gang member. Because of this, the police no longer trusted him and they were now ignoring him because they thought him to be one of the gangs that terrorised the town. Jaden continued with his speech.

"Lastly, I knew that that boy was in no danger; he was tough because of his gang membership. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Jaden," said the Dr. "I know that as does everyone. But, all the same, you need an outlet. A release if you will. There are plenty of options."

"What like drugs?"

"No! No, no, no, not drugs. I mean better outlets like sports or something."

"Good because it would mess with my medicine."

"You're on medication?"

"I have a high metabolism; my medicine keeps it under control."

"Have you ever been accused of taking other substances?"

"It comes with the territory, but I never take them. Just say no and all that."

"So you will never take them?"

"I can think of other things to do. I know there are others with a problem, I have met them, but I do not agree with it."

"Okay Jaden, I think that is enough for today. I will see you in our next session; eight-o-clock, Monday night."

"See ya, Dr Croly."

Jaden left the nurses office and went down the hall into the Obelisk arena. He wanted to see Alexis and knew she liked to spend time there.

When he got there, Jaden was surprised and un-amused to see Chazz there pulling pranks on some Slifers.

"Chazz leave them alone!" he yelled.

Chazz looked at him with that horrible smirk plastered on his face.

"Why don't you come over and make me Yuki?" he drawled.

"Chazz there is nothing that would please me more, but, unfortunately, I have more urgent matters to deal with than to talk and tussle with you; like cleaning my teeth."

Chazz snarled in anger but knew better than to pick a fight with Jaden Yuki and he and his lackeys left the room. The Slifers looked at Jaden, smiled and then ran out of the room too.

Jaden smiled at them too and kept smiling until he started to feel faint.

* * *

><p><em>An image appeared in his mind. It was hazy but was becoming clearer with every second. The scent of milk wafted into his nose again. Once more, it filled him with a ravenous hunger.<em>

_It was a memory of him and his parents._

_They were looking down at him, smiling and waving his little hands around. He was lying in a crib, flat on his back. Baby gabble flowed delicately from his mouth. There was no sign of any danger or any trouble; everything was at peace and as it should be. _

_His sister walked in. At only ten years old, she still had the look of intelligence or her face. Jaden watched her through the bars as she walked up and hugged their parents, still grasping her father's arm she looked down and smiled at the baby in front of her. _

_Gaining a nod of approval from her parents, she reached down and tucked her arms gently underneath him, lifting him out of the dot. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the soon the warmth of her hug embraced him and he snuggled deeper into her chest. _

"_I am the luckiest sister in the world," Elen whispered to him._

"_Jaden… Jaden… Jaden…" his mother trailed and then the voice continued on to another voice, one who was younger and had more urgency in it. _

"_Jaden!"_

_Three seconds._

"_Jaden!"_

_Two seconds._

"_Jaden!"_

_One second._

"_JADEN!"_

_The dream world shattered. _

* * *

><p>Alexis was sitting next to him, roughly shaking his shoulders as tried to get him to wake up.<p>

Slowly, Jaden's eyelids flicked and he entered the land of consciousness again. Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she whispered.

Jaden just looked at her hazel eyes, before letting his droop. He felt tired and drained, but his aura was not going to let him sleep unprotected. It shielded his body and surrounded him and Alexis in a blanket of darkness.

Alexis yelped and this cause Jaden's aura to relent and remove the protection. Alexis looked around frantically, but then looked once again at Jaden.

"Well, well, well," said a sneering voice. "If it isn't the w****? Tell me what you are doing with your arms round my man you b****, before I tear that dishwater hair out your pretty little head, strand by strand!"

It was Mary and her two other friends, but they were just looking around uncaring. When they saw Jaden, both shot glares at Alexis.

"What do mean?" panicked Alexis. "Did you think that I had something to do with this: I just found him on the floor. Quick! Go get help!"

Mary and her clones blinked and then they turned to run all the way back to the nurse's office. Alexis stayed with Jaden and cradled him in an attempt to ease his sleep; it was hard to rest on a floor.

"Atti," she whispered. "Wherever you are, I wish you were here to help me."

"I think that there are some things that even he can't help you with Alexis," said another voice.

Alexis gasped and turned to see Zane standing in the doorway. Turned out that Mary and her friends had bumped into him on their way to the nurse's office and enlisted his help instead.

Zane was standing in his usual demeanour: one foot in front, calm as ever with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face.

Mary and her gaggle of idiots were then shoved out of the room by Chumley and Syrus who had come, along with Bastion, to see why Jaden was not at the dorm. They had been waiting for him to show up with Alexis so that they could all go to dinner together.

Bastion took one look at Jaden, before leaping into action. Taking Jaden's temperature, listening to his slow breathing and checking his pulse.

Zane took another look at his brother before looking at Alexis again.

"What's wrong with Jay?" squeaked Syrus.

It was Zane who answered.

"There is nothing wrong with him. He is just tired. I think that he may have had a flashback or something similar."

Bastion looked at the elder Truesdale brother.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" he asked.

Zane just shrugged his shoulders and claimed, "stranger things have happened. This is Duel Academy, you don't question it."

"Will he be alright?" asked Alexis.

Bastion nodded and smiled. Zane just walked out the door. Syrus and Chumley ran over and helped Bastion and Alexis carry him back to the Slifer dorms.

When they had finally gotten him into bed, Jaden turned uncomfortably; he was still in his day clothes.

Alexis looked at the boys who were looking at her with pleading eyes, then sighed and left the room. The boys managed to remove all of Jaden's clothes and let him collapse in his red boxers onto the bed. He was still sleeping when they dragged his him back to the dorm but the guys managed into a half-asleep trance when they undressed him.

Syrus pulled the covers over Jaden's sleeping form and he, along Bastion and Chumley, left the room to meet with Alexis. She smiled when they came over to her spot on the balcony, it presented a pleasant view of the ocean.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He is sleeping like a baby," said Bastion. "There appears to be nothing wrong with him other than exhaustion."

"Oh."

Alexis looked at the ocean again. Her mind whirring, her thoughts churning.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Bastion tentatively.

Alexis shook her head.

"I have no idea. I just came into the room to find him on the floor. I tried to wake him up but it was no use. He was out for ten minutes before his eyes began to flicker. But then he just fell asleep."

"Hmm... It is a mystery," said Bastion. "How does a perfectly healthy teenager suddenly collapse and slip into unconsciousness?"

"Jaden actually collapsed the day he told us who he really was," whispered a small voice.

They all turned to see Syrus looking at the ocean, a guilty look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" whispered Alexis.

"I didn't tell you guys because I was in shock in what Jaden had told me, he also said that it was nothing to worry about."

"Regardless, you should have told someone."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I think that you are blowing this all out of proportion, all of you," said Bastion. "There is nothing wrong with Jaden, he is just tired."

"What if there is something seriously wrong with him?" exclaimed Alexis.

"Then he would tell someone with more medical experience than one of us. Who knows, maybe he told one of the Dark Knights."

"And if he hasn't and won't?"

"Then we can persuade him, but we aren't his nannies or anything. We are his friends; we have no business in his personal health other than to care for his welfare and to express our concerns."

"Besides Alexis, I feel fine now."

The others gasped and turned to see Jaden standing in the leaning against the balcony, he looked a bit pale and bleary eyed, but otherwise fine.

Alexis went to his side and reached out to touch his forehead. Jaden flinched at the touch and Alexis felt a burn to her hand. She frowned.

"Jaden, back to bed this instant, you're burning up."

Jaden sighed and trudged back to bed. But he stopped and fingered the sleeve of his robe while looking at them.

"Before I go," he said. "Are there any questions regarding what I told the chancellor?"

They all shook their heads and Jaden smiled. Bidding them goodnight, he went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Chancellor Shepard was looking out at the Slifer Red dorm, he had watched Jaden enter his room and was now watching the others leaving for their respected dorms.<p>

He was thinking back to when Jaden, Alexis, Chumley, Bastion and Syrus burst into his office during lesson. He had been expected Jaden, but not the audience.

After Jaden had explained what the mission was to be, Jaden and the others left. They were shocked that the chancellor Jaden's reasons for being here, the real reason at least. They were also shocked that he knew of the mission beforehand and knew Jaden's full name.

The Chancellor thought back to when he knew that Jaden was going to be coming to Duel Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>He was sitting in his chair, processing what appeared to be the exam papers. Apparently there were two Slifers that had cheated on the final exams by copying a neighboured Obelisk paper. <strong>

**The chancellor sighed when he realise that it was Crowler being Crowler again; the students hadn't cheated they had just been studying hard and were now moving up to Ra Yellow. **

**A phone call caught Shepard's attention. **

"**Hello? Who is this?" he asked. **

"**_It's me,"_ said a familiar voice.**

"**A Seto Kaiba, what can I do for you sir?"**

"_**This is more of a report really. There is a new student coming to Duel Academy."**_

"**A bit of bad luck really, we are too far into the year: how about next year?"**

"_**He is coming next year."**_

"**Then why do you want to make report about him? Who is this boy?"**

"_**Can you keep a secret?"**_

"**Of course, I am one of many secrets and can keep others."**

"_**I realise that Shepard, but it is important that you keep this secret. Can I trust you?"**_

"**What can I do for you?"**

"_**Do you know of the Dark Knights?"**_

"**Oh. Yes I do know of them; in fact, I know of several Red Dragons who I am in contact with. They said that one of their members would be infiltrating Duel Academy but I thought it was just rumour."**

"_**No, it wasn't rumour. Do you know of Jaden Yuki, full name Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki?"**_

**The chancellor gasped. "Of course, there isn't a single member who hasn't heard of him: the poor boy. I was saddened to hear of his circumstances; that his parents were both murdered. I heard he was the top member of the Dark Knights and that his rank was the Black Phoenixes. I also heard that he went through some kind of ritual."**

"_**An initiation ritual. He is actually sixteen and therefore the most appropriate agent to enter Duel Academy."**_

"**This is momentous news! I am sure he will be happy here; I heard that he was an avid duellist and that he possesses a deck of great power."**

"_**Correct, he is duellist and I can't wait to duel him myself; he has quite a reputation. But he is not here for fun."**_

**"I am surprised at his age. A boy of his calibre would usually be older. What do you mean 'he is not here for fun'?"**

"_**I assure you that his age will not inhibit the extent of his abilities. To answer your previous question, he is here to work his duties as a Dark Knight. His sister also wants him to have a bit of a break from all the moving around and to attempt at having a normal life."**_

"**When can I meet this boy?"**

"_**You will meet him at the start of term. Do not be surprised when he comes to your office because that is when Yugi says that he will receive the first mission."**_

"**First? There are more?"**

"_**Let's not ruin the surprise. I will meet with you soon, goodbye."**_

"**Oh. Goodbye."**

* * *

><p>And that was the end of it. Shepard met Jaden and, at first, he did not seem like the type that the Dark Knights would have big hopes for. But then again, he was trained to be like that.<p>

Away from his teachers, Jaden was a child prodigy and the chancellor couldn't have been more proud to have him in the school.

After that meeting, the school's safety became top priority and Jaden was placed in charge of their care. So far there had been nothing to report.

* * *

><p>Jaden feared that his dreams would reminisce again so he was doing his best to not fall asleep, but this proved to be a difficult task.<p>

He was lying on the bed, looking up at the other bunk, thinking of his family back home. But a dull ache in his heart, made his hand itch towards the mobile in his pocket.

Before he realised, the phone was against his ear with a number dialled and the receiver began to crackle with a familiar voice.

"_Jaden, what do you think you are doing calling at a time like this?" _said Blood.

"Sorry Blood, but I need a familiar voice in order to calm down."

Instantly the paternal side of Blood kicked in for the boy he and Nancy had risen. _"What is it? Is there something wrong? What happened? Are you all right?" _his voice was anxious.

"Relax Blood; I'm sure that it's nothing."

"_What happened?"_ the voice became more demanding.

"I had a vision of my parents."

A pause. Then, _"What?"_

"I had vision of my parents, just before they were murdered. I keep fainting and seeing them while I'm unconscious."

Blood thought for a moment. _"I ask the other members to be sure. I think that you may be connecting with the sprit inside you or that you are connecting with the spirit world. Can you please explain these visions?"_

"It starts with me collapsing, I feel a as though my body is calling to something and then I faint. Then I see a white light, I open my eyes and there are two people looking at me: my parents. I know I am baby because my arms are shorter and the smell of milk, which is really strong, is all around and makes me hungry."

"_Hmm, please go on."_

"My parents are playing with me and I am laughing, then my sister comes in and she greets my parents. When she sees me she reaches in the crib, pulls me out and whispers in my ear."

"_What does she whisper?"_

"That she is the luckiest sister in the world."

"_Do you always have these flashes? Do they always last this long?"_

"No. I have only had two and the first one showed just my mum and dad, my sister was nowhere in sight."

"_Hmm. I will have to check with the rest of the council; meantime you tell your friends about the flashes and keep tabs. I will call you when I have news."_

"Okay, good. But Blood?"

"_Hm?"_

"How did you know that I didn't tell my friends?"

"_Because I know you."_

Blood cut the call and Jaden stared at his phone. His mouth open, he laughed a laugh of awe and shock. Shaking his head, he put the phone down and went to sleep, his mouth turned to a smile.

* * *

><p>Blood was staring at his phone. He had maintained this pose for ten minutes, processing all that Jaden had told him. This was beyond all his training and he had no preparation for it.<p>

He made the decision and was already at his destination in two seconds flat: Elen's bedroom.

"Elen it's me, open up," he pounded his fist on the door.

There was a groan and the door opened. Elen was standing in a black faux-silk nightgown. "Blood? What are you doing calling at this hour?"

"It's Jaden. He called me."

"What? What is Jaden doing calling at this hour?" she opened the door, her eyes wide.

"Jaden called to say that he had had a vision of his parents."

"What? Ugh, I am far too tired for this but you had better come in. Take care not to wake Epona."

The sleeping toddler stirred at the sound of her name and mumbled incoherently. Elen went over to her crib and tucked her in gently, the blanket having moved when she did. Elen placed her delicate hand on Epona's forehead and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She then turned to look at Blood.

"What happened?" she asked.

Blood shuffled his feet and then cursed himself; he had no reason to be nervous.

"Jaden has collapsed twice at school and is having visions of his parents. Sort of like flashes of memories," he said.

"Little brother should not be having such visions; he was only nine-days-old when they died."

"I think that this may be a warning, but of course I said nothing to Jaden."

"Why ever not?"

"Jaden is… delicate. I know that you think I am far too harsh on him and that I don't acknowledge this fact, but I do know that he is delicate when it comes to these situations."

"What situations?"

"Well Jaden seems to be having flashbacks of something that he should not be able to remember. I think that the spirit inside him is telling him that what happened all those years ago might happen again and you know how protective he gets."

"True, he seems give evil glares to anyone who comes within several feet of Epona and is someone he does not know."

"Correct, but I do not want him to het over-protective now, he has a duty to himself."

"I suppose… do you really think that these visions are a warning?"

"I just need a few conformations to be certain: did you once whisper to Jaden that you were the luckiest sister in the world?"

Elen gasped. "Only once, when he was just a baby. It was the night of the attack. I had gone in to see what my parents were doing and found them in my little brother's room. I went in there and greeted my parents and then I picked up my little brother from the crib and held him. It was at that moment I realised something and whispered those words. But there is no way he could have remembered that, it just is not possible."

"Believe it Elen, it is very possible."

"But… my little brother… he… he does not remember what happened. He told me! I know that he is a good liar but he would never lie to me. He always tells me what happens. He knows that I can handle it."

It was at that moment Epona woke up and looked out at Blood and Elen. When she saw her mother, she reached out with her arms and Elen picked her up out of the cot. Holding her close, she looked at Blood in shock.

Blood breathed a sigh and brought her over to the bed. They both sat down and Blood rubbed small circles on her back.

"Do not worry Elen. I will make sure that Jaden never goes through such pain again. I could be wrong: there could be some other reason for these flashes. Rest assured: Jaden is in the best hand s and we will do everything to make sure our king is safe and happy."

Elen looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How Blood? How will you make sure that my little brother is safe?"

"By doing everything in our power to figure out why he is having these flashes."

Blood looked out at the window with deadly determination.

* * *

><p><em><span>Wow, this took ages to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. <span>_

_May your soul remain in your heart,_

_AspieWriter_


	8. Answers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Answers

Books, files, tests, everything, yet there were still no answers to Jaden's flashes and Blood feared that the next one would be soon.

* * *

><p>Jaden was fighting against the temptation to sink lower into his chair. He had been felling faint and knew that another flash coming on. His mobile remained silent by his side, he felt as though it was betraying him slightly.<p>

He had always gone to Blood whenever there was a problem, well whenever there was a serious problem. As a trained professional in medical science, Jaden almost felt that the Dr had an ounce of magic to him.

It was not the first time that Jaden had needed that magic…

* * *

><p><strong>End of year proms were always the hardest for Jaden. <strong>

**True, he had said to Blood and Nancy that he wanted a normal life, but a part of that deal _apparently _included… ugh… _dates. _He wanted true love, not someone hanging from his arm for a one night thing and then floundering off to someone else. **

**But this time, it was believed that he had found the one and her name was Samantha. **

**Samantha was a shy but honourable girl and she and Jaden had been going out for a few weeks now. There were some thoughts as to her being the one who would be chosen, but Jaden only seemed to have very little in common with her. **

**She was dressed in a simple red dress that went perfectly with Jaden's red and black suit. They were standing there, waiting to be let in for the prom.**

"**Mr Fanatoe, my partner: Samantha Evangeline Rosario," he said to the headmaster. **

**Samantha smiled and put her head against his shoulder. **

"**Are we going to have fun today Jaden?"**

"**As long as I'm with you, I can see no reason not to."**

"**What if the Dark Knights call you on duty?"**

"**They can kiss my darkness, I am not going to pass this up and make you unhappy."**

"**You truly are a great king," she said as she pecked him on the cheek. **

**Samantha was not a Dark Knight, but Jaden had told her his real identity after their second date. **

"**Hey Sam," Jaden whispered to her after they entered the hall of the school.**

"**What is it Jaden?"**

**Jaden slowly drew his arm out and offered it to her, "Care to dance?"**

**Giggling like a schoolgirl, Samantha took his arm and said, "My! You are bold my dear sir. Quite the charmer aren't you?"**

"**I try," Jaden grinned. **

**The slowly moved around the floor, the dress sweeping the floor with its watery waves rippling and creating an ocean for them. Jaden spun Samantha around around and then twirled her with one arm; finally he finished with her bent down and him leaning against her. Both were giggling and thwarting crowd that they had drawn was cheering.**

**Samantha looked at Jaden as he brought her up and then guided them to the balcony where they sat down on the bench. Jaden had her hands in his.**

**"Do you think there will ever be a time when we can escape all this business?" Samantha asked after a while.**

**Jaden shook his head. "I don't think so, though I like to think about it. I just live in the present and don't think about the future. Don't you?"**

**"No. I try to picture us all alone and away from danger and I know your sister does thee same, so I know that you have had this conversation before."**

**"Ha ha. That I have, but not with one such as you. I kind of like it. It makes me think that what I am doing is the right thing."**

**"Maybe you should quit."**

**"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. But there is something that always stops me."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I can't say. It's silly."**

**"Come on!"**

**"All right! I'll say... the reason is because I have all this power but I wanted to male a difference with it."**

**"Wow... that makes you sound like a bad superhero. Kind of cliché."**

**"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you."**

**"No! No... Don't get me wrong. It's a good kind of cliché."**

**"What?"**

**"What makes a superhero?"**

**"I don't know. I don't keep up with figments of the imagination."**

**"Don't you have a hero deck?"**

**"Yes. But they are real to me and the ones that I know you mean are the ones in comic books. They are the ones hat I do not keep up with."**

"**Touché Jaden. Alright then, a hero is someone who we hold in good stead, but a superhero is someone who makes it his duty to protect those in need. They have different identities so as not to be bombarded with criminals seeking revenge and to avoid the press."**

"**I still don't get it."**

"**What I'm saying is that these superheroes will always protect people and they are held dearly in our hearts because they never give up and rarely let us down. They are the ones we hold close to our hearts and become the role models of our children, even if they don't exist."**

"**Oh. Well it still is a cliché."**

"**Yeah, he ha, it really is."**

**They sat there and watched the stars. Jaden the smiled and gripped Samantha's hands tighter. A low rumble made them frown and look in confusion. Jaden's eyebrows went up is horror and shock as he realised what the rumble meant. **

"**Samantha," he urged, dragging her back to the ballroom. "Get inside, now!"**

"**Why?" Samantha attempted to dig her heels into the ground, but Jaden was too strong for her. "What's wrong!"**

"**I don't have time to explain!" He had now managed to throw her into the ballroom, where people were starting to panic and grab anyone in sight to get away. "Just GO!"**

**Jaden then turned to face the source of the mayhem; he squared his shoulders and murmured, "Right. Try me on for size big boys; let's go."**

**Running over to the balconies edge, he jumped down and landed in a crouch. When he looked up, his eyes had become gold and his muscles had become more visible.**

**An army of white drones had managed to track him down. Leading them was a dragon that had crimson bloodlusting eyes, teeth that bored remnants of its kills and scales and wings that were made of a pure white light. **

**The dragon looked at Jaden and opened its jaws; the drones took the signal to try to grab him. Jaden ducked and hit any part of them that tried to touch him; all the while he was running towards the dragon. **

**The dragon looked at him and attempted to stare him down, but Jaden took a great leap and landed on top of the beast. The dragon screeched and attempted to shake him off. Jaden grabbed one of the spikes and frantically tried to hold on. **

**His efforts were futile, for the dragon had managed to buck him off. Jaden collapsed and fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. But the dragon was not finished and soon kicked him awake. Jade felt one of his robs crack and coughed up the saliva and blood that had filled his mouth. **

**Then a black rose floated to the floor. **

**Jaden was shaking a bit, but he managed to steady himself enough to pick it up. Jaden looked at the dragon and his heart caught in his mouth: Samantha had ignored his warnings and had left the safety of the ballroom. Now she had her arms open, hiding Jaden from the dragon's view and offering herself in his stead. **

**The dragon looked at Samantha curiously before engulfing her in a tornado of light; spinning around her as Jaden tried to reach out to her.**

**When the light was gone, so was she. **

**Jaden just stared in shock at the spot where she had disappeared, watching the smoke tendrils tenderly caress the ground. All the rage he felt began to build and the drones never felt his mercy. When he awoke from his bloodlust, there was a single one that was alive and he collapsed on the ground. **

**No tears, no screams, nothing but silence and shock. **

**When the rest of the Dark Knights found him, Blood wrapped his arms around him. Ignoring the protests of the council, he took Jaden home. **

**Blood set Jaden on the couch and excused everyone else from the living room. **

"**Are you okay? Are you in shock?" he asked. **

**Jaden just looked at him with a dark look. **

"**I guess that that answers that question. But I think that you need to know the truth."**

"**What truth? Samantha's DEAD!" he was starting to get really annoyed now. **

**Blood just placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder.**

"**Yes," he said simply. "But think of it this way, she did not die in vain. She died to protect you."**

**Jaden quickly snapped Blood's hand from his shoulder and took a deep breath to hold back the tears. It was all in vain: a few seeped from his eyes and poured down his cheeks, giving him a salty tang in his mouth. His cheeks were red with emotion. He bent his head sown to stop the flow of emotion.**

"**You'd think that being a Dark Knight would make the pain easier," murmured Blood. "But it doesn't. It is such a shame; she was such a nice girl."**

**Jaden's head snapped up. Anger replaced grief and he began punching Blood in the chest. Blood didn't flinch or dodge; he just sat there and took it. Finally the grief took over again and Jaden collapsed with heaving tears. **

**Elen tried to come in and get to her brother, but Blood held his hand up and shook his head. When Elen walked out, Blood took Jaden's hands and pushed them from his body, Jaden just looked down at the ground trying to hold back the tears. **

"**Jaden, there is no cure for grief," said Blood calmly. "That was the truth that I was trying to give you. The only thing that will numb the pain is that you will remember Samantha and all the happy memories you had with her. That you will remember what happiness is."**

**He sighed and gently hugged Jaden. **

"**That you will remember that she is still with you and that she will want you to be happy. The sad truth is that those we love will not want us to wallow in self-pity, for we cannot pity the dead, even though those we love are those that are forever with us."**

**Jaden stopped shaking, nodded his head and returned the hug. Thinking to himself that he would never forget Samantha.**

* * *

><p>And he didn't. Not even a year after her death. He never forgot the kind girl that had touched his heart and took him to the Hell that was prom.<p>

But he also never forgot Blood's involvement. How he took Jaden to his parents's grave and made sure he and Elen were safe. There weren't many that would do that; most would give up on Jaden or never take him in in the first place.

Jaden got up and stretched. The teacher looked at him curiously but Jaden just waved his hand to say he needed to leave.

When Jaden rounded the corner, someone tapped his shoulder. Jaden blinked, then smiled and turned. Blood was watching him with a serious expression.

Jaden looked at him confused, but Blood just shook his head and gestured for him to follow.

Jaden followed Blood to an empty classroom and sat in one of the seats. Blood locked the door and said something to the lock in a hushed whisper. The lock the looked as if it was smoking, like someone had poured water from the kettle onto it after it'd been boiled.

Blood stared at the lock for three minutes before he spoke his mind.

"It is happening again," he said simply.

Jaden was confused. "What is happening again?"

"Judgement Day, the Apocalypse, Armegedon, whatever you want to call it. The point is that religion plays no part in it, only Light and Darkness do."

"But what can we do and how do you know this?"

"Ah... I know this because of you, who will also be the solution."

"ME?"

"Yes you Jaden. The reason for your flashes is because of the vital role you play in this war. You are the key to our survival. The flashes replay the point in your life when you first met your enemy and when you first realised your power. They are merely a representation of why you must battle the Light."

Jaden looked around the room in shock and then sank lower into the chair. This was all so much to take in. But he was a Dark Knight, one of the best; he knew that these were the conditions that he had accepted.

"How long do I have?"

"Two, maybe three years until the final showdown. The Light will put you through three tests prior. Pass them and you get to face the greatest threat there is."

"And what is that?" Jaden raised an eyebrow; Blood was rarely giving compliments to the Light.

"The greatest threat is fear of course. Man does not live long before experiencing its horrors for the first time. Even mother nature gets a healthy dose of fear, what with all the global warming and such."

"Yeah but this isn't going to be solved by handing out pamphlets or separating card from plastic, the only way to solve it is going to end with the lose of many lives. Life and death are going to collide with this war Blood and you know that I can't take much more grief."

Jaden could feel his eyes growing heavy, the classroom was starting to spin and he felt huge pressure in his stomach. He tried to focus, but his vision was becoming blurry.

He was falling.

Down.

Down

* * *

><p><em>Down.<em>

_Into his memories which were like a black ink, before they became shapes and their colours were more defined. _

_His mother and father were still smiling at him. The smell of milk still giving him hunger. He was still looking at them as they took his hands and waved them in the air. His sister came onto the room again: it was all a replay._

_A replay that continued on._

_Jaden watched his sister as we took him from her arms and looked around the room in surprise: the doorbell had sounded but no-one was expecting anyone. Elen looked at their parents as she placed Jaden back into his cot. They were looking at the children with frowns on their faces, their heads cocked to the side. _

_Jaden's mother, Judie, looked at the door of Jaden's room and then disappeared down it so as room greet the unexpected. But Elen and Robert froze when they heard her footsteps slow._

_The sound of patting feet, running up the stairs and becoming louder, was heard until Judie came bursting in the room. _

_"They have found us!" she screamed._

_Robert was trying to ease his wife and went over rub her shoulder. Judie's breath came in short bursts but she managed to calm down. _

_"I can't let them have my children. I WON'T let them have my CHILDREN!"_

_Robert flinched at the risen tone in his wife's voice, but he sensed the deep determination and knew that he felt the same way: these were his children and he was going to protect them at all costs. He stood tall and proud, hands reaching for the gun he kept in his holster. _

_Elen stared at the gun in horror, shaking her head at her father. Robert raised an eyebrow and placed the gun in the top drawer that held Jaden's baby clothing. Elen took Jaden out of the crib and went into the secret room that was inside the bedroom: it looked like a cupboard with two doors. _

_Judie and Robert went to answer the door so. The sound of their gasps and moans could be faintly heard as the sound of the knife was giving the impression of blood spurting and the hacking if meat in a butchers shop._

_When the thud of two bodies echoed in Jaden's ears, Elen gave a strangled gasp._

_"They're dead," she whispered. _

_Jaden gave a gurgle at her and reached his arms to try to stop his sister from crying. Elen just clutched him tighter. _

_Suddenly she grabbed the door and forced it open. This one led to some stairs that took them to the living room. When they got there, Jaden was put in the sofa while Elen checked to see out to see if the coast was clear._

_Red ink was splattered all over the door when Elen opened it, the smell of blood familiarising Jaden's nose. A mad woman was standing there; she was smiling a crazy smile with the knife poised to strike._

_Elen stumbled in backwards. The woman was advancing while making a small mad laugh. Blood dripped from her clothes and hair; she even dribbled some from her mouth._

_She struck but Elen fought. _

_Elen tried to throw her off, but the woman was aiming for her heart and the only thing to do was to grab the knife and face it into the woman's own heart. She flinched when she was struck, but then collapsed on top of her intended victim. _

_The baby noticed a white aura focussing itself then projecting out of the woman. Jaden looked at the ceiling, seeing black mist surround him and envelope him in a comforting black blanket: his own dark aura. _

_The Light flinched and withdrew, but it was facing the power of Darkness that would not let it get away so easily. It attacked and withdrew, dodging retaliation. Darkness stuck again and it the sensitive area. The Light screeched and faded from sight. _

_Jaden could still felt the Light leave the building, but his aura was weakened and retreated back into Jaden's body, leaving the baby to close his eyes._

_He felt his sister lean over his, having pushed to corpse from her body. Her sweet scent wafting over him, the stench of death clinging top her clothes like an oil slick._

"_Jaden," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Jaden…" another voice had entered his thoughts. "Jaden… Jaden…"_

_It was growing louder._

"_Jaden."_

_It was growing firmer._

"_Jaden!"_

* * *

><p>Jaden's eyes snapped open.<p>

Blood was shaking him awake; the classroom was the wrong way round: he had collapsed onto the floor. Jaden tried to sit up, but he felt the acid in his stomach rise to his oesophagus, right into the back of his throat.

He lay back down and waited for his stomach to settle. When he felt the last of the acid stop boiling and kicking his insides, he sat up again, this time slowly. Blood placed a firm hand on his shoulder and the spinning of the classroom stopped.

"It's a good thing that you talk in your sleep; otherwise you would have been here longer. Go back to class; I need to return home to warn the others."

Jaden stumbled to his feet, his eyes wide with shock. He then looked at the door and bolted out of it. Blood just looked after him.

Jaden watched as the walls merged into one, all the colours becoming a blur. He tried hitting the top speed and then the walls became nothing more than a white light. This was too much and he slowed down.

Alexis was looking out at the classroom that Jaden had run out from, when she was suddenly presented with the appearance of Jaden Yuki himself.

"Hey Jaden, where are you heading?" she asked.

Jaden just looked at her, shocked and confused. Then he calmed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nowhere," he said. "You?"

She looked suspicious, but then she too shrugged her shoulders.

"Nowhere," she repeated.

"I actually need to talk to all of you," said Jaden suddenly.

Alexi was confused, but went inside the classroom and brought out the others. Jaden told them about the visions he was having and what Blood had said about them.

Chumley was the first to speak.

"Totally not 'liscious," he said.

Bastion just looked at Jaden in a calculative way, as though he was trying to read between the lines of a book. Syrus just looked like Syrus: nervous and confused.

Jaden took a deep breath. "Well, I obviously have a problem with all this, so I may need your help. Do I have it? You must bear in mind that this can get really dangerous."

Bastion just shook his head.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden," he said. "You can't honestly expect your friends to just leave you to save your own skins."

Alexis smiled.

"That's right," she said. "We will support you every step of the way."

The other two nodded their approvals.

Jaden smiled and looked at each of his friends, then looked at the clock.

Time: it was such a fickle thing.

* * *

><p>There were many files on the Dark Knight and the council had been through the lot of them, trying to find out if the Armageddon could be prevented in any way.<p>

Elen just shook her head and looked as if she was holding back tears; her little brother was caught up in the middle of a great war and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Then one of the elders came across the answer, however vague and out of reach it may be. They could only hope: it was all they had.

_Darkness falls, _

_Light will clash,_

_The war has just begun._

_Look deep into the night,_

_Look deep into your heart,_

_Find the hero within._

_She will save you,_

_A maiden so fair,_

_A queen rests within her. _

_Do not be afraid,_

_Do not hesitate,_

_She is your greatest treasure. _

_Blood shall entwine, _

_The battle will ensure,_

_Three tests to determine their fates._

_Light versus Dark,_

_Day versus Night,_

_Life shall win._

_It is love that will save them, _

_The very darkness of their souls._

_For too much Light makes those weaker. _

_Supreme King,_

_Supreme Queen,_

_You are our only hope._

The prophecy was written on a piece of parchment, with what appeared to be blood by someone no-one could remember. It was a real shame really; Jaden hated riddles.

But they knew that he needed to be re-taught the prophecy that had been long before his birth.

Samantha and his parents were the ones that had fuelled him for this war, but the fair maiden would help him end it.

* * *

><p>A figure looked out at the sleeping students of the Slifer Red dorm. The soft sounds of their snores reaching his hears, the soft scent of his target wafting into his nose.<p>

The rain hammered down. If it had been made of glass, it would have slashed the figure to pieces, but instead it just enveloped and formed a freezing blanket over him.

He watched as Jaden Yuki turned and mumbled in sleep. How he could still sleep was a mystery no-one really cared to solve. He looked restless in his sleep.

The figure reached the door and peeked inside, checking the occupants were asleep. They never woke.

The dark figure then approached Jaden's bed and placed his hand on his cheek. Jaden shivered against the cold and then he relaxed once the figure had removed his hand.

The figure then looked around the room and picked up one of Jaden's shirts. He sniffed it, savouring its flavour.

Just then Yubel appeared and she looked annoyed. That was putting it politely.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered angrily.

"I am merely here to see him," said the figure, who was annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"You have no right to be here, get out!"

"Not until I get what I came for!"

"Over my dead body! You're not taking him!"

"He is mine!"

"He is not your property; he belongs to no-one."

"And you count yourself in that category?"

"Of course."

"I just wanted to see him."

"Fine! You've seen him; now get out!"

"Not until I have something. At least a token to know that I have seen him."

"If Elen finds out, she'll be furious."

"And is she here: no! I have spent years of my life waiting to see him. All I want is to see him and to have some kind of relationship with him: get to know him at least. She can't stop that."

"Of course she can: she was the only one that was there for him. Jaden doesn't even know about you."

"How can he not! Wait! Don't answer that. I know. That B****!"

"DON'T CALL ELEN THAT!"

"CAREFUL! YOU'LL WAKE HIM UP!"

"FINE: WE'LL TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

They left. Jaden stirred as did Chumley and Syrus, but none of them woke up.

Yubel took the figure deep into the forest.

"Why are you here?" she said angrily.

The figure's teeth were seething. He was shaking with rage. "I already told you," he spat. "I am here to see Jaden. To see if he wants to get to know me."

"He can't. You're not exactly on good terms with his sister."

"I said I was sorry."

"You left them, all alone in that orphanage."

"And I came back to get them, but they were already gone. I had just lost my parents too you know."

"YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST BEEN THERE! BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN QRITE OR ANYTHING!"

"Yeah, well; me and her never got on anyway. She was too busy with mum and dad. She never was there for me."

"THERE FOR YOU? YOU WERE HER OLDER BROTHER; YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HER!"

"Don't yell at me Yubel, I know that now. I was just a teenager when all this happened."

"YOU WERE EIGHTEEEN, SHE WAS TEN AND STILL MORE MATURE! JADEN WAS JUST A BABY WHEN ALL THIS HAPPENED BUT HE STILL ACCEPTS IT!"

"He hasn't had much choice has he! No, all the Dark Knights do is keep pushing him and pushing him. He never asked for any of this."

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M A SPIRIT BECAUSE IF I HAD A BODY YOU WOULD BE DUST!"

"Stop yelling Yubel! I am here to see Jaden that is it. I am not here to harm him in any way, shape or form. He is my brother for goodness sake."

"Then maybe you should have treated him like one" Yubel whispered, her temper coming to its peak.

She turned and left the figure that was Jaden's older brother, Kyle. He looked at the shirt that he had taken; it smelled so strongly of Jaden. Carefully folding it, he tucked it into the backpack he had brought and then walked over the main building.

Yubel got back to the dorm and smiled as she watched Jaden sleep, scowling when she thought of Kyle: what a jerk.

* * *

><p>The next day did nothing to help her mood.<p>

The chancellor brought everyone down, saying he had an announcement.

"Students," he greeted and nodded his head.

The student body just said "hey Chancellor" and left it at that. Some of the Obelisks just looked at each other and smirked.

"As you know, we are always eager to teach new minds and that we take any age and duelling form."

A figure stepped out of the shadows, a figure so familiar to Yubel and Jaden's other monsters. They scowled but he looked up and smiled.

Jaden frowned. He could have sworn he had seen this man in the red Slifer blazer before and his monsters were acting so strangely. Who was this man?

The man had brown hair and chocolate eyes, but the hair was of a lighter shade than Jaden's. He also had a strange bracelet in his wrist: it carried the royal crest of The Supreme King and looked old, real old.

"This is Kyle, Kyle Yuki. Jaden come and so hello to your older brother," continued the chancellor, looking like he was in a foul mood.

Whatever Jaden was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hope you enjoyed, please review.<span>_

_May your souls remain in your heart,_

_AspieWriter_


	9. The Big Traitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Big Traitor

Jaden was still in shock twenty minutes after the announcement. He had not known that there were other members of his family, apart from the aunt that he never saw.

It was then that his sister chose to burst into the room and glared at her brother.

"YOU!" she pointed at him, her tone accusatory. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Kyle held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa Elen, I am just here as a student."

"YES I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A STUDENT! YUBEL TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOUR LITTLE PLAN TO SEE HIM AND YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I HAVE A DAUGHTER NOW ELSE YOU WOULD BE MINCE MEAT!"

"WHAT DOES HAVING A DAUGHTER GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" it was clear that Kyle was annoyed with his sister.

"I could not find a babysitter so she is here with me and is waiting outside for her mother," Elen placed a mask of calamity and toned her voice down.

Kyle finally calmed down to. "I see. So you don't want to expose your daughter to violence… a pity no-one could do that for our brother."

Elen heads snapped at him, the phrase 'if looks could kill' would have been appropriate. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION THAT! I SHOULD GUT YOU ALIVE FOR THAT REMARK! I HAVE OFFICALLY HAD IT WITH YOU! LITTLE BROTHER!" she snapped at the namesake.

Jaden froze at his sister's glare. Elen was trying to calm herself, but was not succeeding.

At last the mask of composure settled in. "I need you to come over here… please."

Jaden got up shakily and went over to his sister, at the edge of the stage. When he was safely at her side, she grabbed his hand as if to remind herself that he was really there.

"Little brother," she said with closed eyes. "Meet Kyle Yuki, our brother… or idiotic, moronic, f****** b****** of a brother, plus a c*** too! Now we are leaving."

Jaden eyes grew wide at his sister's swearing. It looked as if she had waiting to say those words for a long time. She began to tug at Jaden's sleeve, persuading him to leave with her. Jaden knew that every family had its secrets, but surely theirs couldn't be that bad could it?

"Who are you?" he asked against his sister's wishes.

Kyle looked surprised and winced. "You already know Jaden. I am your brother, Kyle Yuki. You don't know me because you have not seen me, in fact I have not seen Elen since I found out that my mother was pregnant with you."

"Why?"

"We have… shall we say… issues. I disagreed with one thing and she disagreed with another. So I left and went to live somewhere else. I was eighteen and a bit stupid. But I had money and got myself sorted."

"You mean go to rehab!" Elen snapped. "You filthy drug addict! You never cared about us: your own family! All you care about was the heroin that you could inject into your bloodstream! You're a right c***!"

Jaden's head snapped. "DRUGS!"

Kyle sighed. "It was years ago, I haven't touched the drugs in fourteen years."

Elen finally snapped. "Oh but it makes it alright to take them in the first place. Come on little brother: we are leaving if the c*** is going to be attending."

She made to pull Jaden away but he remained still. Kyle turned to glare at his sister, her interference finally annoying him to the full. She just stood her ground and growled at him.

Then a huge slap was heard throughout the room; Elen had smacked her eldest brother across the face in her fury. His face now bore the mark of her hand; it was glowing with the rage she now held.

Kyle touched his cheek lightly. "What the hell did you just do?" he said quietly.

Elen smiled. "That was nothing compared to what I wanted to do. I thought that you were never going to come back, even after our parents were dead."

Kyle slowly turned to look at her darkly. "I know that I wasn't a good brother. But I am willing to make an effort, I came here didn't I?"

"Only to ruin our lives! Go back to the fiery pits of Hell where you belong."

"Really sister, you still believe in Hell?" he smiled at her. "I would have thought that you would have had better things to do than waste your time pretending that you were a regular person. Oh well. But it isn't up to you whether I leave or stay: this is up to Jaden."

Jaden's duel monsters also had a few things to say to Kyle.

"_Now look here!" _screamed Burstinitrix. _"Jaden goes through torment almost every day. This is the chance of a lifetime to have a normal life for once. We will not allow you to ruin it, like you did your relationship with your parents. Get bent!"_

Kyle smiled at her. "Hello Burstinitrix. It's nice to see you again."

This made Jaden's head shoot up again. "Wait… you can see her?"

Kyle smiled at him now and it was starting to creep Jaden out. "Of course I can see her. Surely you did not think you were the only one who could see duel spirits and you must know that it was a hereditary trait."

Jaden bristled; he did not appreciate being spoken to like he was five. "Hey, I knew that. I was merely expressing my shock that there was another member of the family that carried to genetics necessary to see into the veil. There aren't that many left."

"Jaden," he laughed. "Lighten up; I'm only messing with ya."

Elen flinched like someone had hit her.

Kyle noticed. "What's wrong?" he mocked. "Afraid to have a bit of fun, or is it the," he then mimicked Elen's accent, "appalling manner in which my vocabulary was presented?"

Elen's face darkened. Kyle laughed and held up his hands. "Yeesh, we Yukis really need to learn how to have fun 'round here. I bet this place to can throw a sweet party and have you guys drunk within three hours tops!"

The class stiffened; they did not agree with the idea of becoming drunk in front of their teachers. But the rebellion within them took over and they began to cheer. Some like Bastion, Syrus, Zane and Alexis just continued to frown at the elder Yuki.

Chumley and Chazz looked like they did not know whether to cheer or to frown and settled for shrugging their shoulders instead.

Jaden was trying to edge back to his seat, his sister begging him silently to stay by her side. They all turned when they heard the door open again and, to their horror, saw Epona running towards her mother.

Epona's eyes were full of tears, her mouth full of the gunk from her nose. Her hair was rumpled at the side and she gripped her mother's legs very tightly.

Kyle stared at his niece in shock and made a move to place his hand on her head, but Elen hissed at him.

Though this did not cause a desired effect on Epona, as she cried harder. Jaden tried to pull her into a hug, but Elen's grip his arm made it impossible to bend down.

Alexis then made her own entrance to the stage. Most of the students had left seeing how this seemed to be a private moment. Only Bastion, Chazz, Chumley and Syrus remained in their seats.

Alexis managed to remove Jaden from his sister's grip and took his hand gently. "Why did you decide to come here?"

Kyle looked at her, an affronted look in his eyes. "I came here to see my brother."

Alexis nodded. "I think that it's best to tell us what happened all those years ago."

Kyle sighed. "Very well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle and his sister were arguing again. Not surprising: they argued almost every day. <strong>

**"Listen here sis!" he screamed, grabbing Elen by the shoulders and shaking her. "I don't care that we are part of our parents' beliefs, they are a bunch of old crones that can go hang themselves; I am going out with my mates and my girlfriend!"**

**Elen slapped him, squirming to get free. "Who are all a bunch of druggies! Mum and dad are right, you can't go out with them!"**

**It was then that Judie appeared in the front room where they had been arguing. Kyle looked at his mum, then at his hands that were clutching his sister. He dropped her like she was the plague, his mother looked at him with a frown.**

**"Kyle knock it off," she said softly. "Why can't the two of you ever get along?"**

**Kyle gave her a dark look and made his way to exit the room, but his father blocked the way and he found it impossible. **

**"Don't ignore your mother young man," his tone calm and his expression soft. "Just do as you're told. Besides we need to have a word with you; take a seat, this may take a while."**

**"I would rather be a member of the Light than sit with this family!" Kyle screamed. **

**This brought Elen's temper to a boiling point and she glared at him.**

**"Why don't you just leave then?" she yelled. **

**Judie just shook her head and gabbed Kyle's shoulders, guiding him to the sofa and sitting him down. **

**"Kyle, I know that you don't mean that sand that you just desperately want to leave the Dark Knights. Of course, that is what your father and I have aimed for since the day I found I was pregnant with. But this has naught to do with the Dark Knights; it has to do with this family."**

**Kyle snorted and looked at her with a disbelieving look. **

**"It is true Kyle," Judie continued. "I have great news to tell this family. Of which you shall be the first to hear: I have just found out that I am pregnant with my third child. You and your sister are going to have another brother or sister."**

**Elen squealed and ran over to her mother; Robert smiled at her and his wife. But Kyle did not say anything. He was staring at the wall and watching the visions that had appeared in his mind. He then turned to his mother, a look of pure rage on his face. **

**"A brother or sister huh? And what if the Dark Knights come over and convert him or her into one of their ranks? Before you go shopping for new cots, consider that!"**

**Judie looked at his sadly. **

**"I knew that you would take it like this. Do not worry: I will not let anything happen to the baby. He or she will be under constant protection."**

* * *

><p>"But I guess there are some promises that even my mother can't keep," said Kyle. "I was still angry with my family so I left the next morning, before any woke up of course."<p>

"What about when Jaden and Elen were in the orphanage?" Alexis was still in awe.

"When I found out that our parents had died, I figured that I had been an idiot so I went into rehab and then got myself sorted. I thought about them daily even about the brother I had never met."

"How did you find him here?" Elen was still furious; she still had the memories of the life in the orphanage and was glad that Jaden was too young to remember them.

* * *

><p><strong>A care worker came to the police station, carrying a business case and looking at the tow children at the corner in the room.<strong>

**Jaden was placed in the travel cot of one of the officers. Elen was sobbing in the corner, her arms leaning over the edge of the cot and the tears falling thick and hot onto her little brother. For some reason, he never stirred from his slumber. **

**Another officer came and picked up Jaden from the cot and placed him into the carrier that the care worker had brought with her. **

**Tucking him in gently, the care worker took him to the car with Elen trailing her like a silent zombie. **

**After a three hour drive, they were at their destination: San Francisco's Orphanage, a haven for the lost. **

**The care worker separated the two children, with another care worker taking away the tiny bundle and the other taking Elen to her room. Elen remained unresponsive. **

**They had her showered and gave her a change of clothes. Elen mumbled her thanks but felt relieved when they left her to her thoughts. **

**It was a bland room, with bare white walls and a plan bed with brown sheets. There were no personal effects on the walls and there were no clothes in the wardrobe. Just a room with a bed, desk and wardrobe with drawers. **

**Elen lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking of the brother that she had never got along with, but surely he would never abandon her to this place. **

**She bolted to the reception, asking for any calls from Kyle Yuki.**

**"Sorry Elen," the receptionist responded kindly, her eyes soft. "Your brother has not called. I got a call from the police saying he was just contacted about your parents. They said about you and Jaden and he said that he could not handle the two of you."**

**Elen took a step back, her eyes full of tears. Kyle wanted nothing to do with them; Jaden was all she had now.**

**She ran down the hall and into the nursery where they kept the infants at the orphanage. Jaden looked at her and then his face broke into a cheeky grin. **

**They had removed the blood from his clothes and he was back in them. Elen knew why, there was little they had of their parents for now. **

**Elen looked at the clock and saw that it was ten-o-clock; she had watched Jaden for three hours now. Jaden stirred and looked at his sister, a cheeky grin on his face. His hands reached out to touch her and she let him grab her little finger.**

**She smiled at let the memories of hers and her parents' happy memories flood her. Elen then lifter Jaden from the cot and placed him gently on her lap. Jaden giggled and snuggled closer into her chest. **

**She bounced him up and down gently and then watched as he fell asleep again. His expression soft and then tense, Elen soothed him as she felt the first of the nightmares come. She felt in her heart that this was her duty and she promised herself that she would not fail. **

**When Blood and Nancy came over to them and promised to adopt them, she felt a rush of emotion and soon forgot her good-for-nothing brother. **

**Now she had someone else to care for, someone to love and cherish even if Kyle could not do it. Someone that became part of her whole world: he little brother, Jaden**_. _

* * *

><p>Kyle looked at her sadly as her had tightened in protection for both Jaden and Epona. They were her world and she was not going to let anything happen to them.<p>

"You don't understand…" he tried to explain but then he wavered.

Elen shot him a glare. "Oh I do understand. You abandon us, leave us in an orphanage and then come over to the place where you are wanted the least. Why do you not go back to Victoria or your other druggie friends?"

Kyle looked at her. "I thought I already explained that; I got myself sorted and that included looking into who my friends really were."

"Oh! So it makes it alright then to just come here and disrupt the peace that my little brother has here?"

"Well no but… I just want to make things right Elen and this was the first thing that I could think of."

"You still have not answered how you knew where little brother was!"

"I found out from the rest of the Dark Knights little miss perfect! For your information, they support the idea of me seeing him. I wasn't really in the right state of mind to be seeing anyone for ten years."

"So you have been searching for us for six years?" Elen snorted humourlessly. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want Elen, I really am growing tired of you!" Kyle's temper was at its boiling point.

"Then you will not mind if I took my little brother away for here, plus my daughter as I want her to have no connections to her uncle."

Elen turned her heel to walk away with the two of them, but Kyle grabbed her by the arm. He looked livid.

"You think that you can just do that to me! Never forget that I am one who rarely lies, especially where the Dark Knights are concerned!"

It was true: for all Kyle's faults, he rarely lied.

Elen tried to shake him off. "Get off me you filthy— you know, I cannot really say the word because daughter is here and that would be wrong for her to hear such revolting language," her voice was calm, but icy.

"I still think that Jaden should be the one to decide whether I stay or go."

They both looked at Jaden who was looking apologetically at his… sister.

Elen gasped. "No!"

Kyle smiled. "I won't let you down this time little brother. I promise that I will make this right."

"NO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Jaden held up his hands in order to end a serious bloodshed. "I think that it might be better for me to form my own judgement of you; I am only willing to give you one chance though Kyle."

His tone was calm and the gang knew this was because of his training as a Dark Knight, Chazz remained confused though.

Kyle looked saddened. "Jaden I will make this right, count on it."

* * *

><p>It took a while to convince Epona that everything was going to be alright, even longer to convince Elen to return home. But the burden of being a Dark Knight and the trust in Jaden's judgement finally left him to have a relationship with his brother.<p>

Jaden watched as their boat left the docks, Alexis standing and waving next to him. She smiled and Jaden looked at her confused.

"I was just thinking that things at Duel Academy were about to get more interesting," she explained. "What with all the adventure that we have had so far and now your long lost brother showing up and creating his own storm. You Yukis sure know how to stir up trouble."

Jaden blinked and then howled with laughter until his sides began to throb. His eyes swimming with the tears from lack of oxygen as his body screamed to breath.

He took short, quick gasps. "Yeah, we sure do. I just have to make sure that my brother does not cause too much of a storm."

"That you do Jaden," said another voice.

Jaden and Alexis both turned to see the school chancellor standing behind them. He beckoned his hand for them to follow him.

"Jaden, I would like to have a word. You and Alexis had better come with me."

* * *

><p>Kyle was unpacking his belongings in his new room.<p>

He did not mind being in the low grade, but it disappointed him to know that Jaden was in it too. He thought that his brother would have more brains than that, he certainly would not have had the guts to fail on purpose.

He had seen Jaden and Alexis go down with Epona and Elen and wondered when they would be back, he was looking forward to spending more time with his brother.

Kyle could feel the glares of Jaden's duel monster spirits on his back, especially that of a dragon humanoid and a small, cute, fluff ball.

Kyle looked at the little ball of fluff in confusion.

"Who on earth are you?"

The little pipsqueak squirmed and squeaked in the language only those who were attached to the spirit world could understand.

"Winged Kuriboh huh?" pondered Kyle. "I'd 'ave thought that the great Yugi Motu would have given Jaden a more powerful card than a pathetic little fluff ball like you."

Yubel boiled in anger and glared at the elder Yuki. _"Watch it Kyle, my patience with you is thin and I will not let you insult my family and friends like that."_

Kyle laughed. "Keep your hair on, I'm only having a laugh. Ya know that I used to love doing that to you. But seriously, why did Yugi give you to Jaden Winged Kuriboh?"

Winged Kuriboh just looked at him crossly. Kyle laughed.

"Okay, I get it. You just don't want to talk to me because you are afraid that the big bad brother is going to do something terrible and mess up the chance to be with his younger brother, am I right?"

Again there was silence. Kyle just shrugged.

"I guess that you guys really think the worst of me. First off, I am here for Jaden and no amount of grovelling is going to stop that. Second, I would never hurt him. I have wanted to see Jaden for sixteen years. Third, the last but not least cliché, Jaden is my brother and I will try for him."

He could tell that the spirits still did not believe him. Burstinitrix broke the silence.

"_I don't really care what you say; the point is that if we catch even a whiff of trouble, you are out! We cannot have Jaden be put into a position where he would be uncomfortable; he already has too much to deal with. By the way, how did you contact the Dark Knights?"_

The question had burned into their minds after they found that the Dark Knights had actually given Kyle the location of his brother. Kyle looked guilty.

"I never left them Burst; I am Dark Knight until the day I day as is the rest of my family. If you are in because of birth, you are in for life."

"_That still does not explain the reasoning's!"_

"I have no idea why they did it. I only went to them a few weeks ago…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle walked up the steps that he had always feared. This was the only chance he had of seeing his brother. <strong>

**He had searched all over America and all over other countries too, he thought that the Dark Knights were his only chance.**

**It was a question of whether they would give him that chance. **

**"Ah Kyle. Nice to see you after how many years," said one of the elders. **

**"I don't know sir. Maybe about sixteen, seventeen?" Kyle felt nervous to be around them but knew he had to remain calm and be polite.**

**The same elder chuckled. "True, the years seem to mould into one after a while. How can we help you?"**

**"Do you know of my sister, Elen?"**

**"I know of her and have met her on a few occasions. Charming girl, with such a pleasant daughter."**

**"Wait! She has a daughter, I was not aware of this!"**

**"Calm down. She had a girl a couple of years ago, her name is Epona."**

**"Oh. That's great for her, I am glad that she was able to cope after all these years."**

**"I know why you are here Kyle. Elen won't like it but I think that Jaden ought to know the truth."**

**"Wait! Jaden does not know that he has a brother?"**

**"You honestly blame Elen?"**

**"I just thought that she would at least— ah! How could I be so dumb? Of course she wouldn't 'ave."**

**"Of course not, she feels that you abandoned her and does not wish to share the burden on her little brother. But I still feel that Jaden has a right to know."**

**All the other elders looked at him, nodding encouragingly to continue. The elder hesitated and gave Kyle a piece of paper with an address on it. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him when he saw where it was. **

**"Duel Academy?" he questioned. "You can't be serious?"**

**"We are dead serious. If you are serious about seeing Jaden, then that is the place that you will find him."**

**"I never said that I wasn't serious, I just can't believe that Jaden is carrying on those cards. I'm presuming he was given those cards then?"**

**The cards had been shown to Elen and him when he was small. His parents claimed that when they got another brother, then they would get to see them in action. The monster's spirits became the sibling's constant companions. **

**That is until Kyle started drinking. **

**They warned him and begged him to stop, but he never heeded their demands. He just ignored them and continued to do other things which they did not like. **

**He even claimed that they were just figments of the imagination and were nothing to him. This made them angry and they backed off. **

**He thought that now his brother had the cards, then he must be the one of legend; the one his parents were waiting for and paid their live for. **

**But no. He could not think that. It had been tragedy when he got the call to say that his parents were dead and that his siblings were in the care of an orphanage. **

**He thought of running away to his haven, the heroin needle he injected into himself daily. Then he saw someone small and defenceless, his little brother Jaden. **

**He would not run away again. He would get himself sorted and get clean. He saw the small bundle. Social services and Nancy had contacted his secretly and sent him pictures of Jaden with Elen, looking happy and carefree. **

**Jaden became his inspiration and the only hope he had of beating the drugs. Whenever he felt close to giving up, he would look at the smiling boy and then start again. Constantly pushing himself to the limit. **

**He finally got clean and then got his life back. **

**Now he was here and he was not going back to what it was before. **

**The elders arranged it so that he could go…**

* * *

><p>"…the next thing I know, I am on a boat to Duel Academy and then I see him for the first time. Had to wait until the chancellor was sure about me though."<p>

Burstinitrix looked at him with uncertainty. It was a good story, she had to admit, but Kyle had broken too many promises already for her to start trusting him straight away.

"I promise that I am off the drugs you guys," he said gently. "I would never get Jaden involved with such things. No more drink and drugs for me, I just want to be with my brother."

Slowly, the duel monsters smiled at him. They were going to be wary of him from now on sure, but at least they were beginning to forgive him.

He took one last thing from his back. It was a photo which he looked and smiled; he gently placed the photo on the bedside cabinet and made sure that it was safely there.

The photo was of Jaden when he had had his picture taken on a holiday with his sister. He was smiling at the camera, buried in the sand with his sister grabbing him in a hug.

The photo was of Jaden: his inspiration.

* * *

><p><em><span>So sorry about the delay. I promise to write quicker next time. <span>_

_This was inspired by my uncle, who took drugs, did stupid things… then his girlfriend got pregnant and he never looked back. I love him to bits, but I am still angry for the childhood he gave me. But at least he is making up for it with his daughter. _

_Please review. _

_May your souls remain in your hearts, _

_AspieWriter_


	10. Never Let the Judgement of Others Cloud

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Never Let the Judgement of Others Cloud Your Mind

Sometimes there were riffs that even The Supreme King could not solve and Jaden found this when he looked at the records of Kyle Yuki.

Kyle and Elen had never gotten along, not really, but this riff got worse when Kyle started hanging with the wrong crowd. His… brother… seemed to have many problems.

**Name: Kyle Yuki**

**Place of birth: Chicago, home birth**

**Mother: Judie Yuki (Red Dragon)**

**Father: Robert Yuki (Red Dragon)**

**Other relatives: Known member of the Yuki family, see Appendix D for further information**

**Rank: Not drafted, refusal to join**

**Location now: Duel Academy (Slifer Red on personal request)**

**Notes: Has little respect for DK and has made references to rather die than join  
>Does not live with family any longer<br>Has made references to kill other members of family (mainly sister)  
>Former use of illegal substances<br>Former alcoholic  
>Former girlfriend not a DK<br>Has respect for youngest member of the family (not in contact with)**

Jaden looked at the screen then clicked into the link, uploading the appendix. Finding another link, he uploaded the family tree of the Yukis. There was Jaden at the bottom with Elen and Kyle.

Clicking on the search button, he typed in his own name and uploaded himself onto the screen.

**Name: Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki**

**Place of birth: Kansas, home birth**

**Mother: Judie Yuki (Red Dragon)**

**Father: Robert Yuki (Red Dragon)**

**Other relatives: Known member of the Yuki family, see Appendix D for further information**

**Rank: Black Phoenix (against parents wish) (Supreme King)**

**Location now: Duel Academy (Slifer Red on duty)**

**Notes: Subject to the Appendix B (provide access code for details)**

That was weird.

'Subject to Appendix B', what the hell did that mean? Jaden sighed and logged out of the site. He switched off his laptop and hid it in his closet so that Mary and her gang couldn't steal it.

He could not get to the records of that particular appendix without providing an access code to the database and the going to headquarters with the approval. He did not have an access code and did not think much about it… until now.

Jaden punched the wall and sank into the chair. Gripping his head, he let out a yell of anger. He tried to thin, but his head began to pound and he found the simple task of processing thoughts to be too strenuous.

He shuddered at the name Appendix B, but the thought of his brother.

Elen would never give into his questions but Kyle did not know Jade. There was bound to be way that he could help.

Sure, Kyle did not seem to be the one who would be best to ask, but who else would tell him? And besides, Kyle owed Jaden.

Jaden made up his mind and stripped out of his uniform. He took the sweaty clothing and took a lighter from his desk drawer.

He knew that the Light could read the auras of anyone they tracked and that his clothing would not be shielded this time as his spell had worn off. He lit the lighter and took his clothes outside.

It was late in the evening so no-one was outside.

Taking his clothes to an unused bin, he created the necessary ventilation holes and then placed his clothes inside. Taking a flask that he had retrieved earlier he poured a clear liquid onto it and then took the lighter, setting light to his clothes.

As he stood there, watching the lick of the flames, the cold breeze picked up. As he was only in his boxers, he thought it would be best to try and find some new clothing. But he could help but be tempted by the cool breeze coming from the cliff.

He gave into temptation and went over to the edge, watching the push and pull of the waves.

"Hello Jaden. Oh! You're not wearing any clothes!"

Alexis had appeared beside him. Her eyes closed as she tried not to look at him without any clothes on. But she gave into the temptation not long after three seconds.

His muscles seemed to sweat and gleam in the moonlight. The tan providing him with a glow that was inviting and warming. He sat there with his muscles tense yet calm, as though he was preparing himself for battle.

Alexis kept opening mouth to speak and Jaden looked at her questionably, raising an eyebrow at her. He was glad that Mary and her gaggle of friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Alexis, I am not embarrassed by the fact that I am only in my boxers, but if this upsets you, I can leave."

Alexis shot him a look, her mouth snapping shut and she vigorously shook her head.

"No Jaden, it's alright. I mean, you are wearing something and it's like you're wearing swim trunks and I'm not going for a swim!"

"Um… okay Lex. Right!"

He patted the ground next to him and she sat down to watch the waves with him. The warmth that radiated from his body made her feel dizzy and she felt part of her spirit yearn for his.

Jaden looked down at the waves, not paying any attention to the audience. He flexed his shoulders, letting the gleam of his sweat sparkle in the little light of the night.

"Well Alexis, I think that we have shared enough of the waves' time. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know of my brother's life now?"

"Alexis, I can promise you that he is not dead. More than that, I cannot say."

"But you do know where he is?"

"We only speculate. I am sorry Alexis, but there is chance that we might be wrong."

"Yeah I know, but I wish there was something that told me for sure that he was alright."

She folded her slender legs up to her chest. Jaden looked as a single tear bathed in the moonlight and glistened. He reached up and stroked it away.

Alexis looked up at him in surprise; he was so incredibly close to her. The heat of his breath brushing her lips.

* * *

><p>Alexis woke up to the sound of the seagulls. She approached her balcony, looking out at the lake.<p>

Jaden stood there watching her, smiling at her. His arms were crossed as he waited for her. She grinned and hurried to change out of her nightgown.

Running down to the lake, she found him still there, waiting for her. His smile turned down as he bit his lip when he saw her.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexis with care.

Jaden slowly reached her and licked his lips.

"How can I put this...? I am afraid that the council will have a say about this. I am not supposed to be with just any girl and that girl will be in danger once I find her."

"But how will they know about us?"

"They'll find out. They always do."

"But only if you tell them."

"They still will and they will put you to the test. Don't worry: I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that that never happens."

He wrapped his arms around Alexis and held her against his beating heart. The sound was like a lullaby to Alexis. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why must we keep how we feel a secret? Why can't I just take the test?"

Jaden's head snapped as he looked at her horrified.

"No Alexis, you do not want to meet the council and take that test. It is better to make our own destiny, not follow that of another."

"Then there's a prophecy? Is that what you mean?"

Jaden sighed and buried his face on her hair. He spoke softly.

"Yes… there is a prophesy about the girl I will fall in love with."

Alexis could feel the conflict inside him and buried her head into his chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles and the flexibility of his body. White hot tears of her own soaked his new red t-shirt. She fiddled with the phoenix pendant around his neck.

"We must… I must… God this is so hard."

"I know Alexis," Jaden murmured. "I know. Let me speak to my brother and then I will come and find you, okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He tried to smile, but thought better of it and went to find Kyle. Alexis watched him go.

Kyle was not one to hide and Jaden soon found him eating breakfast in the Slifer breakfast.

"Ah Jaden, pull up a chair and sit next to me! Have you tired the fried shrimp? It is divine!"

Jaden flinched but edged towards his brother. He dragged a chair and sat down next to him. He could see Syrus and Chumley; they were looking at him worriedly. His brother slapped him on the back, Jaden made no move to show he appreciated the gesture. He coughed at the impact.

"Why so glum?" his brother's mood was not easily deterred. "Smile! It might cheer you up."

"I need… your…" Jaden swallowed. "I need your help."

"Oh! What is it?"

"I need… I need you to tell me something. What is Appendix B?" he asked when saw that he had his brother's full attention.

Kyle's eyebrows shot up and he looked around to make sure that no-one was listening. When he saw that everyone had returned their attention to their food he lowered his head, closer to Jaden.

"Why do you ask?"

"I looked into our files and saw that mine says that I am a subject of Appendix B. I thought it was a little strange but disregarded it until I thought more about it. Elen would never tell me but you might have known what it is, so I took a chance and came here."

Kyle snorted and took a large gulp of his orange juice. But Jaden wasn't finished.

"I also kissed Alexis last night. I think I love her."

That got his brother's attention. Kyle chocked and vomited some of his drink, pounding his chest with his fist to stop the chocking. Jaden looked at him, pounding his back to help out. At last, Kyle stopped chocking.

"You are aware of what happens when you profess your love to a girl?"

Jaden nodded and Kyle looked at him in shock. He breathed out a nervous laugh.

"Boy Jaden, you sure aren't one to beat around the bush. If the council get a hold of this then there is going to be trouble."

He licked the bottom of his lips and looked at the wall. Jaden kept silent with his bent down to look at his hands.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to pursue a relationship with her?"

Jaden shook his head.

"I told her that the council would never leave her alone and that I would handle it. I need to wait until the council are sorted. I said I would tell you and then come and find her."

"Jaden your birth-right doesn't exactly leave room for negotiations. You need to let her know that she is to take that test. I don't ave that much love for the council, but I'm not stupid."

Jaden was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kyle sighed and looked at the rest of the room again. The only Slifers left were Syrus and Chumley who were is a deep conversation. Kyle sighed and closed his eyes, his childhood memories of the council flashing through his mind.

Jaden looked at him and made a move to get up. Without looking at him, Kyle slammed his hand on his brother's leg, forcing his down.

"Sit," he murmured.

Jaden remained seated and scoured the room for signs of an escape instead. He longed to remove himself from the conversation. It was uncomfortable to have with someone who he had not known and had just found out to be his older sibling. Frankly any conversation was uncomfortable.

Kyle then found himself standing up. Jaden took the opportunity to bolt, his friends jumping in shock. Kyle looked on to his younger brother's shadow as it gracefully leaped away from him.

"That boy will get far," he whispered as he watched Jaden's friends leap after him.

Kyle pulled out his mobile and tried to dial a familiar number. But he thought better of it and ran to Jaden's room. Once there, he snatched his brother's mobile from his bedside table.

Scrolling down the contacts, he came across the number he wanted and pressed call.

"_Hello little brother, is Kyle bothering you already?"_

"Hey Elen, long time no speak!"

"_Kyle Yuki, get off of little brother's phone right now! I am already weary of this conversation, goodbye."_

"Wait! Elen! This is about Jaden!"

"_My little brother? Why, what is wrong? Is he hurt? What did you do?"_

"Calm down Elen. Jaden's perfectly healthy. You need to relax a li'le. No, what I meant to say was that Jaden has fallen in love."

"_Oh thank darkness, I thought that… that… oh s***! What did you say?"_

"Now, now. Language."

"_Stop playing games Kyle. This is serious. If my little brother has fallen in love with someone, then the council is going to want to put said person of desire to a test of heart."_

"And yet you still forget that he is our little brother."

"_What?"_

"Never mind… but you are right; we should contact Blood and Nancy. They will be able to handle the council."

"_What! Look Kyle, we should contact the council."_

"You would betray your own brother."

"_What is with your sense of loyalty nowadays? Never mind, you have a point. No council conversations then, I shall be in touch with Blood and Nancy. Goodbye."_

"Bye! Oh and before I forget, try to loosen up okay sis."

He was still laughing when he heard the growling at the end of the line.

Kyle thought back to when he first found out that he had a brother. Sure it had been a shock, but he could not help but feel protective over the boy. Even though he had yet to meet him.

He looked over the balcony to find Jaden and Alexis in a close embrace. It reminded him so much of the relationship he had with Victoria, only this was deeper and more secretive, there was also no fear of becoming something he did not want to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle was watching the little gaggle he and Elen had taken to hanging around with. She was playing with them in the sand. <strong>

**Kyle himself no longer was part of their little group. The only company he had was the bottle of vodka sitting by his side, his sister would eye disapprovingly with occasional glances in her brother's direction. **

**Suddenly a girl appeared by his side. **

"**Mind if I take a swig?" she asked, pointing towards the bottle. **

**Kyle shook his head in his drunken stupor, lifting the bottle with his hand shaking and handing it to her. **

**Kyle's memory and brain reception was fizzy, but he knew that he question the girl and that she very pretty in his eyes, he also knew that her name was Victoria but that was about it. **

**Her eyelashes were huge and sparkled with the fake jewels that were glued to them. He reached up and pulled them off her eyes as she battered her eyes at him.**

**They talked and went to her apartment that she shared with her mother. Last thing Kyle remembered was his body becoming overcome with lust. **

**He woke up to find himself in her bed with no clothes. He laughed and from then on went over to her apartment to be with her every night. His parents becoming unbearable as they insisted that he was blind by a teenager's hormones. **

**He ignored all the warnings and continued seeing her, even when she took to him an underground duel arena. He could see the spirits of the imprisoned monsters and they were enslaved and abused daily. **

**Some duellists held the cards over flames to make the monsters scream in pain. It was supposed to make them fight better and bring good luck to the duellist who possessed them.**

**Kyle clawed at his ears. He thought of his parents and the duel monsters back home, how they would have begged him to retreat. But he was stronger than that and forced himself to continue into the room, the bile rising in his throat. **

**Victoria took his arm and guided him to a table. She told the occupants that Kyle could see and hear duel spirits. **

"**The very bane of a man's existence," they had said. "'Ere… this will fix you up good and pro'er."**

**A man pulled heroin out of his pocket. Victoria showed him how to prepare it and injected it to his bloodstream for the first time. **

**For the first time, Kyle was free. He could not really see the spirits even if he could still hear them. They looked fuzzy and he felt elated. **

**When he got home, his parents noticed he was high. They demanded he give them the drugs, but he swore at them and left to go to his room. **

**Things went from bad to worse and Kyle eventually got fed up. **

**When he left his home, he moved into Victoria's. She was excited by the new toy that she got to play with. **

**Kyle humoured her and let her play with him for months. **

**He would not even touch when he found out about his parents though. He took one look at her as she slept in their bed. Her body shining with sweat with and arm draped over her head. Dark circles were under both their eyes, as the drugs took their effects.**

**He looked at the needle lying on the bedside table. The lamp light giving the sharp point a special sparkle. It was no longer inviting.**

**It was disgusting. **

**He bolted out of the bed and stuffed his belongings back into his bags. Victoria was out of it and did not even stir when he slammed the door to leave the room. He ran as far from the apartment as he could and even then took a bus to get even further. **

**He went to rehab, got a car, got a life!**

**He was determined to leave his past behind as he thought of the little boy that needed him.**

* * *

><p>Now here was the chance to be there for his brother. Victoria's mobile was still stored in his mobile, for he could not let go of the past completely. It was impossible to pull on the heart-strings that much.<p>

He watched as Alexis reached up to stroke his brother's cheek. Jaden smiled softly at her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and pressed harder into his chest.

A small frown and a look of heartbreak appeared on their faces as they were forced to pull away. They reached their arms for each other as they pulled away.

A sad smile appeared on Jaden's face as he watched his heart's retreating back. He did not even notice the lone tear on his cheek or his brother's observant face.

Jaden just trudged to his room and slammed the door.

Kyle looked on at the shoreline sadly. His own heart-strings were pulled to their limit and were starting to break. He decided that it was a good idea that he videotaped the whole thing on his phone.

He sent the video to his sister's number, which he had memorised after taking it from his brother's phone and erasing the history of the call.

His sister would not be able to blame him for this one, but she could come with a way to sort this out… at least that was what Kyle hoped.

Appendix B. Appendix B. It was so familiar to Kyle and he knew that it was part of the Dark Knight's plan for the world. But why? And what did Jaden have to do with it?

"Brother, I promise to look more into it," Kyle spoke to the door that lead into his brother's sleeping form.

Kyle thought of the best way to get into the records and realised that they always kept a copy right here in the school because of the associations with duelling.

He looked at the scars of his past addiction and rolled the sleeves of his jacket to hide them. He owed his brother so much.

He bolted down the stairs and headed for the main building. It was a weekend so there were so few students there. The sun had set so he took a torch from his pocket and turned it on.

He headed for the room where they kept the records and slammed the locked safe for the Dark Knight files. Tacking a pocket knife from his pocket, he forced the safe open, took the files for Appendix B and using his own magic to seal the lock again.

He ran back to the Slifer dorm and pounded on the door to his brother's room. Jaden opened the door blearily, blinking a number of times to adjust to the light of Kyle's torch.

"What?" he closed his eyes for a blissful feel to the burning of them. "What do you want?"

"I have the files for Appendix B… if you still want to look at them that is?" Kyle told him smugly.

Jaden was suddenly wide awake.

"You're lucky that Syrus and Chumley left me to stay with Bastion for a few days while I get a few things sorted. Otherwise, I would have insisted on going to your room," he smiled.

Kyle just shrugged.

"Makes no difference to me, just as long as we don't get caught. Here… take these and lay them on the bed so we can go through them."

He pressed the files into his brother's arms, pushing him into the room as Kyle looked around for eavesdroppers. Jaden dumped the files onto the bed and spread them out.

Appendix B was given three files. Each one had a different purpose to the project.

The first one was just a look into the history of the Dark Knights and an intro into the project.

**Appendix B is the study of supernatural science and the prophetic focal points of the world. The theory is that someone of high importance is written to have what will happen to them as the balance of the natural world dictates them and can foresee what will happen to them. **

**The Dark Knights were established this theory and to protect those with these futures, namely The Supreme King who is key to control said balance and cannot afford to be lost. This was dictated in the early hundreds.**

**1. There are three points that are to be considered in the project.**

**2. The close examination of the subjects and the prophecies foretold about them. **

**3. The deep examinations of the prophecies themselves so that they can be solved and written in the language of the time.**

**The look into the subject's personal life and to ensure that they perform the natural functions during puberty and to raise them away from emotional complications until said time they are ready to do what they are foretold to do. **

**This is now guarded and overseen by Fredrick Howard Hughs. **

Jaden knew Frederick to be a member of the council. He was an elder and the one in charge of the Red Dragons. He was a kind man but he was firm, perfect for raising the second best in the Dark Knights.

The second file contained the information of who was in the project. There was only one entry.

**Name: Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki**

**Reasons for joining: Ties with The Supreme King (is the reincarnation of said king)**

**Progress: Joined mainstream education to further ease access into modern world  
>Has been initiated into Black Phoenixes<br>Through last of side effects of initiation  
>Has begun change maturing<strong>

**Prophecy: Section A, File One**

Jaden yanked the last file from the bed and opened it in a hurry. It was the prophecy made about him and another girl, though who he was not sure.

**Darkness falls, **

**Light will clash,**

**The war has just begun.**

**Look deep into the night,**

**Look deep into your heart,**

**Find the hero within.**

**She will save you,**

**A maiden so fair,**

**A queen rests within her. **

**Do not be afraid,**

**Do not hesitate,**

**She is your greatest treasure. **

**Blood shall entwine, **

**The battle will ensure,**

**Three tests to determine their fates.**

**Light versus Dark,**

**Day versus Night,**

**Life shall win.**

**It is love that will save them, **

**The very darkness of their souls.**

**For too much Light makes those weaker. **

**Supreme King,**

**Supreme Queen,**

**You are our only hope.**

Jaden looked over at the prophecy for what he felt to be a lifetime. He knew there was no escaping it, there had to be some way to get this prophecy over with quickly.

He only hoped that The Supreme Queen wasn't Alexis. That would make her the enemy of the Light as much as him, perhaps even more as she was needed to tap into his powers.

But fate and destiny was not something he bargained on, there was a chance she wasn't, it all depended on him.

Did he love Alexis?

Yes.

And that would make her the key to his heart?

Yes.

But that was his own doing and the tying of their spirits right?

Of course.

Jaden thought about that for a minute and then looked towards his brother, who was staring at one of the files with a look of pure hatred and disgust.

"They kept this from you?"

Jaden just shrugged and nodded, as though it didn't bother him. Kyle was beyond fury: this was something that he had warned his parents of.

"I can't believe this, I am going to have some serious words with Elen and we'll see about destiny. If there is one person the council will listen to, it's a Yuki."

Jaden just rubbed his eyes. Kyle's expression softened and he left the room while Jaden stripped of his clothing and got into bed.

Yubel appeared next to him and watched him sleep for a minute. Then she gathered her wings and flew into Kyle's room.

Kyle had fallen asleep too and Yubel realised that this was not the person that she should be watching. Instead she flew to Alexis's bedroom.

Alexis was sound asleep, he blonde hair floating around her face. A hand bent towards her head and the look of discomfort on her face.

Jaden's leather jacket lay beside her and when she turned, she snuggled deeper into the fabric her face becoming more comforted.

Maybe there was a chance at them being together after all.

* * *

><p><em><span>That's it. I can't write any more for now. <span>_

_For now, can you please review. I need those reviews else I am at a lost._

_May your soul remain in your heart,_

_AspieWriter_


	11. Past Mistakes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Past Mistakes

"Yello! This is Kyle; if you are my sister please hold. If you are my brother Jaden then please say yes and I will talk. If not either, then I will get back to you."

"_Kyle stop messing around, you know that my little brother will not be please by such behaviour."_

"Elen, I thought that I asked you to hold. Besides, it's just a bit-a fun. What can I do for you?"

"_I have come with information."_

"Ah, so have I don't-you-know. I am too with information with my formal manners and queen's high tea."

"_Kyle this is serious, now quit kidding around or I will not tell you the information I possess."_

"I'm sorry sis, force of habit."

"_Well stop."_

"Which I have now done. Now tell me, what did you find out?"

"_Very well then. I have found that the Alexis girl is a suitable choice for the role of The Supreme Queen. Her background fits the late queen's personality and preference. I have found several crucial evidence pieces that have helped me with that conclusion."_

"So what of Jaden's relationship?"

"_I would say that she was a perfect contender for the test and that she has a strong will. Little brother may be able to hold this relationship. According to Blood and Nancy, this is something that we can only trust the judgement of his heart and the heart is a secretive thing."_

"So we don't tell the council then?"

"_Unfortunately, we can only hold them off for so long. Until then, little brother must decide whether she is worth the persistence."_

"She is."

"_You don't know that, she could not be the one for all we know."_

"Bye sis."

The call was cut by the click of a button. He could still hear his sister demanding that he not hang up, but he ignored her; there were too many things to think about.

He looked outside to see his little brother lying on the ground with the one he loved. She had her arms on his stomach and was smiling next to him.

Kyle turned away to give them privacy. His words caught in his throat as he tried to whisper the name of his lost love. No. He didn't love her. He was just blinded by false emotions brought on by the chemicals that he consumed.

He turned back to watch his brother laugh a carefree laugh, his heart smiling up at him.

Kyle smiled at them, unnoticed as they only had eyes for each other. Their souls completely bound to each other's and their beating pining for their mere presence.

"Jaden, I promise that I will find a way to follow your own heart and not the heart of a piece of parchment," whispered Kyle, his hand pressed against the window as he watched.

He turned and jumped in surprise: Yubel was watching the scene in front of her sadly.

"Ya know that it's wrong to sneak up on people right?"

Yubel didn't answer him, didn't even look at him. All she did was look out the window, watching the person she had sworn to protect in his happiest hour, knowing full well what the council would do if they found out and what would happen if she wasn't the one.

"I think that you can at least tell me that I am doing the right thing," stated Kyle.

"_Yes Kyle_," Yubel finally spoke. "_I can agree that Jaden's heart is precious, but there is the issue of what is best for him and what is best for the world_."

Kyle smiled. "I'm surprised. I thought that you wanted Jaden to have a normal life."

Yubel smiled at him, though it was sadly. "_I do want him to have a normal life. But I am not so foolish so as to know that that is not always possible._"

Kyle looked at Jaden, his expression turning serious. "When do we tell them?"

Yubel laughed. "_Who said we were going to be the ones to do it. The council will find out and I think that we shouldn't stop them that is true, but we don't need to tell them. If all falls well, they will know at the right time._"

"But what if they find out at the wrong time?"

"_They won't._"

"So we leave this up to destiny. Ya know that Jaden doesn't believe in that stuff right."

"_How do you know?_"

"Because the Dark Knights do not go on destiny. We may have a prophecy, that's true, but we only believe in that because the evidence of its punctuality was clear: The Supreme King was dead and Jaden was born. Other than that, the elders became paranoid but we kept our heads."

"_Is it possible that you could have been wrong twice?_"

"I agree that there is such a thing as destiny, but that we make it ourselves and that fate is our only guide."

"_Isn't that the same thing?"_

"No, fate is something that can be changed depending or the course of events that can take place. Look at Jaden: he can't die because of the choice he made and science is looking to find Jaden's immortality. But nature makes it so that there can be balance, I don't believe science will succeed."

"_You want to die?_"

"I want to find the peace that Jaden will never have. But knowing that he will not have it makes me long to suffer with him. Besides, death is the next adventure."

"_True. I never feared death, not even when I was human._"

"Do you think that Jaden notices?"

"_No."_

"Good."

Kyle walked over to his bedside table and picked up his phone, which had a new message.

Kyle expression went from confused, to furious. Pure rage flooded him like blood. His vision filling with the crimson liquid, sticky and hot as he felt it burning his very soul.

He stormed out of his room, taking his phone and his jacket with him.

Jaden and Alexis were too deep into each other's spirits to notice the very ground tremor with Kyle's rage. But they did sense the unpleasant aura that Jaden's brother emanated from within his core.

Both looking up, Jaden noticed that his brother was heaving in the air as though it was a poison he couldn't help but consume. He looked around for signs of other life, but found none, then got up and went to his older brother.

"How's it going?"

Kyle looked at him, like he was tempted to not say anything but was fighting the idea.

"Not good," he said finally. "I am actually on my way to the chancellor's office. I need you to come with me, to discuss something concerning you and Alexis."

Jaden frowned. "You spoke with Elen then?"

Kyle just nodded and gestured impatience to get moving. Jaden sighed and returned to his side with Alexis at his.

Walking to the chancellor's office took twenty minutes but they were held up by the familiar face of Dr. Crowler.

"Watch where you're going!" he squealed when Jaden accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry Dr. Crowler," mumbled Jaden while Kyle looked at them both in disbelief.

"I can't believe you said sorry to him," he shouted when the doctor had walked away.

"Well… what else was there to do? He has always hated me and I didn't want to add to the tension."

Kyle just shook his head and they continued walking to the chancellor's office.

Chancellor Sheppard looked as though he was waiting for them, even though they did not speak a word about their impending arrival.

"Ah Jaden, what can I do for you?"

Jaden looked at Kyle who spoke softly.

"I won't be able to be near you Jaden for a couple of days. So I will have to be quick in what I want to say."

Jaden looked at him confused.

"I had a look into what we discussed; there were some things that didn't add up. I discovered that the prophecy is something that the council takes very seriously and that Elen will only be able to keep them busy for a few days."

Jaden looked sad, but nodded. It was not Kyle's fault.

"Also, is there a boat I can take to Domino City?"

The chancellor nodded and pointed out the window, to the little boat floating in the docks.

Kyle smiled, well tried to, but hugged his little brother tightly, like he was afraid of letting go. Jaden was surprised by the hug, but hugged back and watched as he left to pack some clothes and leave to go to Domino City.

Once there, Kyle checked into the Blue Eyes Inn, owned by Kaiba Corp.

He voice was etched with anger when he heard that a room was booked for him and he was to wait in the waiting area for a guest.

"'Please wait in the waiting area sir'," he mocked as he sat down and waited for someone he hoped he would never see again.

But she arrived within two minutes of him entering: his ex-girlfriend Victoria.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "I was perfectly happy until you sent me a text saying to come here and what's with the room being booked? I don't plan on staying long, if that's what you're thinking?"

"Well you might change your mind when you find out what I want to tell you?" she was still smiling, happy that her toy was taking the bait.

"And what is that? Come on then! Surprise me!"

"As you command, oh great and powerful Dark Knight."

"Wait what! How do you know about that! I never told you!"

"But I can find out if I'm carrying your child."

That was not something that Kyle was expecting; payment for leaving her, yes, but not this. He was going to be a dad. He was having child, with this woman!

"I knew that you could have been stupid, but I thought you knew better and took the precautions."

"I did; so did you. But obviously, there are other forces at work here."

"Don't joke about this Victoria! God, do you even know what I had to do to get my sister to trust me."

"Oh she already knows; she should be here soon."

"You told her, but you hate her?"

"I do and this way I can hurt her even more."

"Why you—"

"Kyle, are you here?"

Elen had come to see the woman who had destroyed him, but she still came. And she was alone. Kyle went up to his sister.

"I didn't mean it, I swear Elen."

"I know Kyle; even you would not do something as stupid as this." She looked close to tears.

"Does Jaden know?"

She shook her head and Kyle breathed again.

"So what am I going to do?"

Elen closed her eyes.

"I don't know."

Kyle took a deep breath and went back to Victoria. She smiled smugly at him.

"I want to tell my brother," he told her, but it was more a demand than anything.

Victoria still smiled at him.

"Sure!"

Elen and Kyle looked at her suspiciously. There was no way that she was not planning something; she could be cunning when she wanted to.

"But?" prompted Kyle.

She just smiled. "Oh you know me so well Kyle. I will agree that your brother will know about the baby. Hell, I'll even let you stay with him… if I get to meet this brother of ours."

This was not easy to agree to, but Elen and Kyle knew that Jaden had every right to know. He was their brother for darkness sakes.

"Fine you win!" screamed Kyle.

The receptionist looked up in shock while Victoria still smiled her smug smile.

Getting back to Duel Academy with a pregnant druggie ex-girlfriend is awkward to say the least. What made it even more awkward was the fact that they were on their way to see the brother that Kyle had just gotten to know to tell him he was going to be an uncle for a second time.

Jaden was sitting at the Slifer Cafeteria, eating an apple and waiting for Kyle to return. He had thought that Kyle had taken some clothes because he wanted to leave the island, but the truth was that Kyle did not know what kind of state Victoria would leave him in.

Still: he had never thought it would be this bad.

When Jaden was told of who Victoria was and what the situation was, he just sat there quietly and never changed his expression from the clam one he displayed when they came in.

"Well..." he said finally. "This is certainly a pickle that you have gotten yourself Kyle into and it is a pleasure to meet you Victoria."

All three of them looked at Jaden in shock, but he just smiled back. Victoria then scowled at him.

"Is this some kind of Black Phoenix thing?"

Jaden chuckled.

"Black Phoenix thing? Of course not, nature gives us lessons and it is best to heed their warnings. This is just an example of it."

"But I took precautions as did Kyle?" Victoria was bemused.

Jaden laughed out loud and, when he calmed down, spoke again.

"Oh Victoria, do you honestly think that the forces at work care about the fact that you took precautions. I am young, but I am also aware that nature brings its own rewards and costs. The cost of the path you took was that you would be made to care for another."

"What the hell are you talking about, I care for people."

This time, Jaden's expression grew serious.

"No… no you don't Victoria. You haven't cared for anyone but yourself in a long time. Nature does not abide by this and has forced you to accept reality. Reality says that you need to change if you really care for others, this is but a mere test."

"How can having a baby be a test to see if I care for people?"

"To have a child inside you is quite easy; to keep that child for the nine month cycle is quite difficult. Sometimes it is no fault of the mother if she loses her child, poor health and natural incidents occur where the child passes, but sometimes it is the fault of another."

"What?"

"To have a child, it is the duty of the mother to protect it from harm until it has been delivered safely into this world. Taking drugs and drinking alcohol are not factors to a healthy child."

"So you're saying that my habits and addictions could cause me to have a miscarriage?"

Jaden nodded.

"Rubbish." Victoria snorted.

Jaden just laughed, which made Elen and Kyle look at him like he was insane; this was no laughing matter and yet here he was laughing.

"I just heard you say that the fact of smoking, drinking and taking drugs during pregnancy can make you lose a child is rubbish, when it has been scientifically proven and taught to school-children," he explained when he calmed down.

Victoria got into a huff. "I didn't mean that. I just meant that I am a healthy woman and am in a fit state to carry a child. I have been doing this for years and there has been nothing wrong with me."

Jaden laughed again.

"You really think that it just matters about the state of your own health. Darkness help me, it matters that you keep the health of your body to what is best for a child as well. No drinking, no drugs, no stuff that can give you severe allergies like nuts and cheese, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"What?"

"A child is something that someone has to care about, even before birth. To just abandon it is breaking the laws of nature and that can lead to devastating effects. Also, you must prepare for a child even before it is born."

"What about when the child is born?"

Jaden laughed.

"I really thought that even you would know the answer to that. I thought that you would realise that you could have chosen not to abandon the child when it is born and that you would choose to keep it… with all the things you have been saying to me that is."

"What?"

"You have basically argued with me for ten minutes, saying that you can take of a child that you have now said that you don't want."

"What the! No I didn't!"

"You just asked what you wanted with the child once it was born," Jaden was calm throughout all of Victoria's screams. "I can tell by your lexis that you were insinuating you were going to get rid of the child as soon as it's born."

Victoria stared at him in shock, while Elen and Kyle scowled at her.

"You were going to get rid of our child Victoria," whispered Kyle, still scowling at her. "Admit it."

Victoria flinched at the command. She tried to scowl back at him, but failed and instead switched to her defeated pout. The kind of pout that used to make Kyle falter and bend to her will.

But not this time.

Not when there was a child at stake.

Kyle shook his head. "No more Victoria. That will work on me no longer. As soon as the child is born, if you still want to give it away, I shall sign any paper I can to make sure that the child stays with the Yukis."

Victoria looked down in shame and nodded.

Jaden smiled and looked at his brother and sister, finally getting up from his sister and leaving them to ponder and to go with Alexis, who had just arrived and was waiting by the door.

Elen looked at the girl that had captured her brother's heart for the first time and saw the compassionate aura the girl had for her brother. The warm smile that spread across her face, as if his mere presence was the best gift ever given to her. It kind of reminded her of Paul.

Kind of sad and pathetic really.

Kyle looked and studied his sister's expressions.

The he leaned over and whispered, "I heard about Paul."

She just let the hot drops of salty water pour down her cheeks and stain her white shirt. Kyle stroked her tears, knowing that there was there nothing he could do to ease her pain, just to comfort her and to let her know he was there.

Like he should have been in the first place.

Elen looked up at him. Her eyes full of tears and her face looking at him as she tried to put on a brave face. She wiped the tears fiercely with her arm.

"Just being silly."

Kyle shook his head.

"You don't allow you tears to fall because you practically raised Jaden yourself. You want to be brave for his sake."

"How did you get to be so biblical?"

He smiled sadly.

"I guess I just learned the hard way sis. When I lost everything I cared about and just didn't know it."

"You are an idiot Kyle."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot. Your idiot brother."

"And Jaden's."

He smiled widely then.

"Aye and Jaden's."

He grabbed his sister and the two of them collapsed into a laughing hug. Victoria sniffled, disappointed that she could no longer play with her toy.

"Well, I thought this would be good to watch," said Jaden as he watched his smiling brother and sister.

The last of his bloodline, apart from the aunt and the niece he had.

"Another one to join the Yuki clan then?" asked Alexis.

"Yes. Tis a joyous day for the Yukis. If only it weren't such a harsh lesson."

"What? Jaden, you're speaking intelligent talk again."

"I am? Gah, you're right!"

He waved his arms up in the air and pulled his hair a bit. Alexis laughed at the over-dramatics.

"Jaden stop, you're gonna give us away."

"Sorry," he grinned.

Alexis chuckled and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms over her protectively. Her knight in shining black armour.

Alexis sighed and tried to get out of Jaden's grip, but she slipped on the wet grass and fell into his arms.

"Looks like nature has its own plans," he whispered in her ear.

"Whatever god or mother is telling us, it sure looks like it," she stroked the Christian cross that hung from her neck on a gold chain. Her other hand resting on Jaden's shoulder.

They knew that they had to be careful and it was so easy to fail that mission, but they decided that they must do it for fear of the consequences.

"We can't Lex," whispered Jaden. "I know how much you want to, I know I want to, but we have to consider what will happen to you if we pursue."

"So I take a stupid test, what's the big deal?" Alexis giggled.

Jaden frowned. "It's not funny. The test is always a big, it is a test that is said to see if you are worthy of me. Though I detest the test because how can I be worthy of anyone."

Alexis smiled a small smile and whispered is his ear, wrapping her arms around him. "Jaden I would die for you, you know that. I would do anything to make you happy and anything to keep you safe."

"Alexis you do not know the kind of life I lead. You barely know me, how can you say all those things?"

"I know that you are afraid to get close to someone because you have lost so much. I know that you act like an idiot and do as you told because you are afraid to lose. Your eyes, they tell me everything."

Jaden closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. She tried to reach up to touch his face, but he shook his head.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered. "I really don't Alexis. It's best if we keep our relationship strictly business."

He let her go and walked off into the distance. She watched his disappear, a small tear dripping down her cheek. Then she ran back into the Slifer cafeteria, where Elen, Kyle and Victoria were still sitting.

"Why is Jaden like this?" she whispered calmly.

Elen looked at Kyle, who nodded and dragged Victoria away from the room, giving Alexis time with her heart's sister.

Elen led her to the table and sat her down.

"Alexis, my little brother is a very complicated soul. He was born into the Yuki family with a prophecy over his head and psychopaths after his blood. He lived a carefree life though, when he wasn't training and fighting the war that was made in his own blood."

"How could he have leaded a carefree life?" Alexis's eyes were close to tears again.

"He went to school, he had friends… and he had a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl named Samantha Evangeline Rosario."

Alexis was quiet for a minute.

"What do you mean when you said that he 'had' a girl? Did they break up?"

"No… she… um… she um… she passed away."

"Oh no, Jaden must have been devastated."

"She was murdered actually."

"Murdered?"

"Why do you think that my little brother is so reluctant for you to take the test? Why he wants to keep your relationship on the low key? She was murdered by the forces of Light for protecting him."

"I sort of guessed that, Jaden's eyes tell me that story."

"He really loved her Alexis and he really loves you. He doesn't want to lose you, but I can feel something here. Something that tells me that it might be more than what my little brother felt for Samantha."

"It feels like our souls are connected to each other's and that we are forever bonded. I can feel his pain and sorrow and I know that he can feel mine. He said that he didn't deserve, but I can't think of a single nice thing he doesn't deserve… unless he means that I am bad for him."

"Oh Alexis, if you don't turn out to be the one then I will be in for the shock of a lifetime. Of course he never meant that, my little brother just thinks he does not deserve happiness because of what happened to Samantha all those years ago."

"Why can't he just forgive himself?"

"It is easier said than done. You are talking about a soul that believes his duty if to protect everyone and everything that is good and that he does not deserve human happiness."

"Why not human?"

"Because he does not see himself as a human."

"Excuse me?"

"My little brother was changed when he went through his initiation into the Dark Knights. I actually resented the council for what he had become because I thought that it was no longer my little brother. But he was still the little boy that used to laugh and play."

"So what changed?"

"A number of things: he was faster, stronger and smarter. But inside, he was still my blood and soul. My little brother."

Elen looked as if she was lost in the memories of that day. The day when Jaden came up to her room, his dark aura pulsing around him and his warm smile etched on his face.

"In fact," continued Elen. "The only time I saw any real change was when he lost Samantha. After the light too her away from him, my little brother no longer held any interest in women. He would ignore any one of them that came onto him and be very temperamental around them."

"He didn't seem that way with me. Though I first thought that he just couldn't see me."

"No… I noticed that the moment he laid eyes on you, immediately his interest was reinstated and he began his pursuit of you. The chancellor called me and Blood to tell us he was close with and we took a back step to see how it went."

She looked directly at Alexis.

"As you can see, his efforts were proved successful. I was our hope that he would let you take the test, but we feared that day too, as did my little brother."

"Did Samantha ever take the test?" Alexis spoke quietly.

Elen shook her head.

"No, she never did. She never got the chance to. She was going to, but my little brother was insistent she never took it. He wanted to find his own heart and not let whoever it was bear the weight of such an overbearing responsibility."

"Because he knew what that felt like?"

Elen nodded.

"When did he first see me, I thought that he only saw me when we were at the academy and you weren't there when he did."

"You did and I never was. He told me about it after he had met up with you. He told me that he couldn't get you out of his head. I thought that this meant he was getting back to his old self and begged him to pursue you."

"What would it mean if I never took the test?"

"My little brother would not be allowed to pursue you and the Dark Knights would have your memory of him deleted. Why? Are you afraid to take the test? It is okay if you are."

"No… no that isn't the reason. I just want Jaden to be happy and I don't think he can if I take that test."

Elen looked at her in awe and then smiled widely, grabbing Alexis into a hug.

"What was that for?" asked Alexis when Elen finally gave her room to breathe.

"Just for being you," whispered Elen motherly as she stroked Alexis's hair.

"Why would you say that?"

Elen looked at Alexis a smiled a proud smile, but tears dwelled in her eyes.

"Alexis, I think that it is time for you to take the test. But don't worry. I will make sure that it is put off for as long as I can because I know that you do not want to hurt my little brother."

Alexis looked at her.

"For now," continued Elen. "Try to get my little brother to come round to the idea and keep your head down. The Dark Knights can easily place a spy here and we do not want any unwanted ears."

Elen moved towards the door, leaving Alexis looking at her worriedly.

"Don't worry Alexis," she laughed. "It will all work out. I am sure of it."

She left the room, leaving Alexis to ponder her words.

Victoria was also escorted off the island by Elen. She would be staying with Blood and Nancy until her baby's birth. There were no tearful goodbyes on Kyle's part; he had already deleted her number from his mobile.

Jaden watched from a distance as he overheard Elen talking about he arranged marriage to Jock. He was invited to the wedding, but he was still deciding whether to go.

Victoria still looked like the shell Jaden had left her in. She watched the boy she had heard so much about from the other Dark Knight elders.

The boy her toy had left her for.

Jaden bore no sorrow for her, only pity. She was still a druggie and would be forever more. Hopefully, Blood and Nancy would be able to keep her from polluting herself while she was still pregnant. Inflicting harm on herself and her child.

Self-harming. A way to ease the suffering you felt inside and not let others see your pain.

Drugs. One of the many ways a person could commit suicide.

Suicide. A selfish way out, or a way to stop the suffering of others as you no longer let yourself be such a burden.

A way to no longer let yourself be such a burden.

Hey, there was an idea.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cliff-hanger again. I am so sorry about this. By the way, I did not mistake myself. Self-harmers usually harm themselves in places nobody looks and also hide their wounds so that no-one notices. It is a way to deal with the pain on the outside. <span>_

_Suicide is also something we will have a look at. This is not something for the feint-hearted. Please bear in mind that these actually do happen, even to the best of us. I am going to be basing it on real experiences. Heed this warning for the next chapter._

_May your soul remain in your heart,_

_AspieWriter_


	12. Sucidal Thoughts

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SELF-HARMING AND SEXUAL ASSUALT!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Suicidal Thoughts

Rush of adrenaline, pounding of the heart, the razor gripped tight in his hand. He was sitting on the toilet, with the blood dripping down his forearm. He slashed over ten times and had now lost count of how many times the blade had torn his skin, letting his blood flow freely.

It wasn't enough of a punishment so he thought of something else: the kettle.

It had just boiled after Syrus had made a tea for himself. It was waiting there, just teasing him. He went into the kitchen, looking pale and wan.

Jaden took a deep breath and reached for the sponge that they used to wash the cups and soaked it in the water that he poured from the kettle. Steam rose thick and fast and he could feel the heat that radiated from it.

He held the sponge in his hand for just a second, his jacket sleeve rolled up and ready. He slapped the sponge onto the naked skin; it dripped with the blood of his wound that was wet with water of the sponge.

He made a silent scream and gasped. It was not the scream of pain, it was the scream of relief and anger mixed together and rebelling against each other.

He remembered the first time he had felt this conflict.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden was six years and swimming in the local pool on the outskirts of London. Blood and Nancy had taken him on one of their business trips while his sister remained at college. <strong>

**He saw many things in London and it excited to be on the outskirts of the capital city of England. Strangely enough, it was not what it was in movies and cartoons.**

**Not everyone drank tea and those red busses were now quite rare. Their accent was bit funny too, it all depended on the area they loved in and how they grew up. They seemed to have all types of people living here, just like America. **

**There were still the old cafes and places to visit that took his breath away. The outskirt of London was home to Hertfordshire and the village of Stansted Abbots. It was like they had just decided to build a settlement slap bang in the middle of a forest. **

**He gaped at all the deer and duck alerts, the rich people waving to him from their mansions. He even saw a teenage girl pick up some dropped shopping from a kind, elderly woman. He had heard that there was some trouble, but that the village was safe enough to leave your door open for the entire night. **

**But he had soon grown bored from the lack of water to swim in and begged that Nancy drop him off at a pool called Splash. It was the perfect place to take a dip. **

**He splashed around and paddled in the water. Nancy had said that she would keep an eye on him, but had needed to use the bathroom. So now he was waddling in the pool all alone.**

**He was just floating belly-up, just pushing the water with his hands, when he spotted someone come over to him. It was a man, someone he didn't know.**

**And someone he didn't want to know.**

**The man had been staring at him, watching him while he swam. He had a friend with him that he spoke to in a language Jaden didn't know, both men pointed at him as they spoke. **

**This one had wandered from his mate and was coming over to Jaden. It was strange for the young boy. **

"**Hello there," said the man. **

**Jaden smiled at him.**

"**What's your name," the man smiled. **

"**Jaden, Jaden Yuki!" said Jaden. **

"**And what are you doing here Jaden?"**

"**Swimming!"**

"**I see… would you like to see something?"**

"**Umm… I'm actually waiting for someone."**

**Jaden was feeling a bit uncomfortable now; this man was invading his personal space. Edging closer and closer as he spoke to the little boy. The man smiled softly at him and carefully stroked his arm. **

**Jaden shivered at the contact as the man leaned down and whispered something in his ear.**

"**Would you like to come down the slide with me?" he whispered.**

**Jaden was confused.**

"**Slide? What slide? There are no slides in this pool."**

**The man just continued to smile at him and soon his hand slid down to Jaden's behind, stroking it ever so gently. **

**Jaden was starting to get scared now and tried to move out of his grasp, but the man's friend had come over too and was smiling widely at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling exposed. **

"**I actually have to go tell the lifeguard?" he blurted, feeling sick. **

**There were very few people in the pool, just a group of teenagers and two lifeguards. But one of them was looking at Jaden when he shouted and the two strangers saw this. They let Jaden go to them.**

**Jaden didn't feel like swimming any more. He felt dirty and contaminated. **

**He ran to the showers as the lifeguard yelled for him. **

"**Kid are you okay?" asked the lifeguard, when he reached the spot where Jaden hid. **

**Jaden was standing under the shower, scrubbing his skin raw. It began to crack and bleed, turning the water a faint pink colour. The lifeguard went over to him and tried to hold him, but Jaden collapsed on the floor and yelled at him to go away. **

**Nancy came running into the showers. Seeing Jaden there, she asked what had happened. **

**Slowly, Jaden told her everything. He watched as her body shook with rage. **

**Carefully, she took him to get dressed and they both went to the house they were renting. **

**Blood was furious that someone would be like that, but told Jaden that he did the right thing in telling the lifeguard. **

**But Jaden had become a shell of his former self. **

**Nancy crept into his room a few years later and found blood all over his socks. She had suspected as much; Jaden always made sure to keep his covered and there were some suspicious infections that meant he needed to see a doctor. **

**A social worker came over to see him and he was admitted to see a psychologist who diagnosed as 'someone who had an unhealthy relationship with self-inflicted pain', also known as self-harming. **

**Jaden would sit there, digging through a little case that he managed to retrieve from his sister. Looking through it, he would select a tool, like nail clippers, and use them to rip the nails from their bed in his feet. Sometimes he would hack off the skin too. **

**He loved this pain; the relief of it, the raw power pulsing through his veins. The adrenalines making him sweat with excitement, the fact that he could take all his rage and anger and frustration without guilt for hurting another. **

**He loved the blood, he loved the pain. **

**And he wasn't going to stop. **

* * *

><p>He still hadn't; why should he? He wasn't hurting anyone, it was more selfish to smoke and drink because others were at risk of seeing and experiencing the effects. There were unfortunate mishaps with self-harming, but he could brush them off as accidents.<p>

But this time, his pain was too much. It wasn't just the fact that he was a burden to himself; this was getting out of line because he was a burden to everyone.

He knew what he had to do.

He went back into the kitchen, not bothering to clean up his wounds. It wouldn't matter anyway. It would all be over soon.

He couldn't do it the usual ways, they wouldn't work. Instead he would have to be creative. Then he remembered a story that his sister had told him, about a princess who sacrificed herself to save her kingdom.

She had plunged a dagger straight into her heart.

Perfect.

He went into his room and began writing his final farewells. Syrus and Chumley had gone over to Bastion's and Alexis had heeded Jaden's words.

Finding the dagger was easy, his job made him carry them.

He looked at the boxes that stored all his possessions and selected one. Taking it out, he picked out a roll of fabric that opened to reveal several daggers with phoenixes at their hilts.

He selected his favourite, a gift from the council for his eighth birthday; The Nightstalker.

He felt the frantic beating of his heart as he positioned the knife in the centre of his chest. He felt the spirits' frantic attempts to talk to him and stop him from within his overpowered body. They tried to reason with him, but even their attempts failed.

He stood, poised with the dagger so close to his chest. He could feel his heart push the dagger back and forth. He took deep breath, brought the dagger and plunged.

He could feel all the wind knocked out of him and the warm seeping of blood that stained his shirt. He could feel his life-force slowly leaving him, but he only paid attention to the letter of goodbye on his bed, before collapsing in a heap.

* * *

><p>Syrus screamed when he saw the pool of blood. There was an ambulance and enquiries as to how this could have happened. Frantic parents called the chancellor and anyone they could, just to be a reassured that this was one-time occurrence and that more would be done to ensure their children's safety.<p>

An ambulance rushed him to hospital. His breathing slowing and rasping its deathly call. His heart rate trying to function properly, but going off the scale and falling.

He was hooked to so many wires and machines, all in vain to keep him alive. His sister's hand brushing against the police officer's as she tried to come to terms with their investigations.

Investigations that lead to the discovery of the letter that provided an insight into what happened.

_My friends and family,_

_I can't keep putting you all in danger like this. I was never born the same as everyone else so I shall not die like everyone else. I know that my transformation meant that I could live longer than anyone and changed me into something that wasn't human and whose spirit can't be extinguished, but I couldn't cope with the guilt. _

_I am guilty of so many things. For one, I disrupted the little peace that we had here. I was never meant to exist and the Light knew this. It knew that I had to die. I know that I sound like a White Drone, but I know that there is another way to defeat them._

_My death would seal the dimension that I have made for the Light. If all goes well, and there is no meddling, then the Light would be sealed forever more and there would be no need for The Supreme King, or The Supreme Queen. _

_I know that the council have long awaited her return. I know that you hold high hopes that I would be happy with another, but I could not, in good grace, steal her life from her. Would she be happy to be bound by my side and cursed to leave her friend and family in order to join a family of strangers?_

_I had no way of knowing. I didn't think so, but I couldn't be sure. I am sorry for the pain this may cause you. But its better this way, you'll see. You have a life now, especially you Elen. Not being dragged down because you had to look after me or because someone was trying to kill you. _

_I am sorry, but it had to be this. Kyle, you'd understand my pain. I feel such grief that I would self-inflict wounds to my skin and cause myself to bleed out the pain, like those needles you would stab yourself with. _

_I am guilty of another thing, other than burden. I am guilty of inflicting pain and death on others. By my own hands, thousands of people have fallen, their souls and life-forces ripped from them without even a thought. It has been this way since I was seven. _

_Do you remember that Elen? When I killed my first White Drone? You told me that you wouldn't lie to me and you kept your word by saying that he never would wake up. You were right, there is no way to wake him. I have tried, despite your protests. _

_I can't live with this guilt anymore. I can't keep putting lives in danger. But I know that running away would never work. You would always find me. I can't afford for you to keep finding me. I need you guys to stop finding me._

_I need you guys to move on and forget about me. I need you guys to carry on with your own lives instead of letting mine interfere. I know that I hurt and upset you for many years and there are things about me that you don't know. _

_Like you Elen, you never knew I was a self-harmer. That I started because some man and his friend decided to get friendly with me when I was six. I was sent to therapy, but Blood and Nancy never told you why, due to my persistent requests. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me. _

_Like you, my friends of Duel Academy. Some of you knew my true identity, though some did not. I lost my parents, which all of you knew, but this was due to my own faults even if it was another hand that took them. _

_I am a Dark Knight by blood, which is something I have known since I was seven. But a Dark Knight does not allow others to fall due to his own agendas and deformities. I am a deformed beast, neither dead nor alive. I know that that seems weird seeing as I have just taken my life, allow me to explain. _

_This will not kill me. My body would simply shut down and cease to function. My soul is another matter. For all intents and purposes, I would still be alive, though if you can call being trapped in a dark abyss alive I would be humoured._

_I am going to trap a part of my soul inside my body by causing this type of harm. That is what Blood when he said I was immortal, a part of my soul is now permanently in this dimension, inside my body. The rest would be used as the main power source for the spell to seal the Light. _

_I realise there will still be one of you asking many questions and this is for her to hear only. Alexis, my sweet Lex. You will forever be in my heart. Words cannot express my love for you. I find it blasphemy to call what I feel for you Love. _

_You are my heart, my soul, my forever. It was like our spirits met at the beginning of time. I was the demon that searched for his angel when you found me. Before, I would acknowledge women like they were strangers I didn't really want to know. Before, I was afraid. _

_I'm still afraid. Not afraid that I would not be able to be with you, I am a teenager you know. I am perfectly aware of how hormones work and what a date was. I even held a high hope that you would be the one. _

_But I was afraid of the forces that forced us together. Did you feel the same way about me? Or did you simply feel like a knight to his king? I have no way of knowing. One thing is for sure though: I am not going to let you give up your life for me._

_You are young Alexis and it breaks my heart to write this; to never be able to wrap my arms around you without a care in the world. I would do anything for you and I hope this proves how much my heart belongs to you. Before I was trapped, by you released me with your wings. _

_I would thank you for everything that you have done for me, but words cannot express my gratitude._

_I would say this as goodbye now and thank you. I am so sorry if this causes you grief. For all intents and purposes, I was as dead as a corpse without my heart. Now my soul can be put into good use. _

_Even without the knife in my heart, there would be no saving me, so please don't try. I hope you can forgive me. _

_All my love,_

_Jaden_

Elen had read the letter over and over ever since it was brought to her. She still couldn't wrap her head around her brother's reasons. She felt that she had failed him in some way.

She was glad that the police had given it to her before reading it for themselves, the last thing she needed was their questions. The council had arrived to give their deepest condolences, like her little brother was dead already.

"He is not dead!" she had screamed, though more to herself than to them.

Though it was true, even his letter had admitted it. He had not died, he couldn't anyway. The purpose was to use his soul to lock away the power of the Light and Elen that that was the council's wish.

But it was also their wish to be with their king, cheering their victory and sitting next to his queen. He would have snuggled close to her and shown his happiness through and through if not for the burden that came with it.

Jaden could not in good stead, take another from their lives to live his. It was far too dangerous and frightening, everyone knew that.

Doctors were trying everything they could but even they could not figure out how to save him. They gave him a few days at most. Kyle was sitting closely to his brother when they told them this, his own reason for living, so it was ironic.

Kyle had not left Jaden's bedside as they discussed all the options that would happen if Jaden were to survive. Jaden lay like a wax dummy sheened in sweat, like a corpse he was coming close to being.

He was now in a coma after doctors tried to give him the best chance of recovery. His aura looked like it was fighting against him, punishing him for giving up, but then it would be absorbed into him as it tried to repair his damaged body.

All they could do was wait.

Jaden was in the hospital for weeks and yet it was never a trip to the morgue in order to see him; they managed to hold onto him. Although he never woke up, he still remained deathly still.

He was a prisoner in his own body and there was nothing anyone could do to ease his pain, they still needed him. Kyle thought back to all the stupid things he used to do, what Jaden saved him from, he chuckled with nervous and grief-stricken laughter at the irony.

"It should be me in this bed," he whispered to his 'sleeping not dead' brother. "You saved me from this bed and that morgue, but you put yourself in it instead. I never did tell you how proud I was of you did I."

He knew that Jaden was a self-harmer. Jaden had admitted to it a few days before this incident because he felt that Kyle needed a kindred spirit. But Kyle had never done anything like this and there was no understanding from it.

All there were was questions about why.

Why had Jaden done this? Why didn't he talk to someone? The answer for that one was simple, there was no-one to talk to. He was alone in that sense. But the opportunity to not be alone was something he didn't think highly enough of to take and didn't trust not to.

Alexis had meant so much to him. She had refused to come from her bedroom upon hearing Jaden's fate and had become a hollow shell of a person. She was lost without her heart and had become a pasty grey colour. Many thought she was naked skeleton because of how thin she had become and the colour she had turned.

In a way, Alexis felt a little selfish. She knew that Jaden had done all this so that she could be safe so that she could pursue the life that she wanted. But all the wants, needs and desires lay with him now. There was no other man she would live or die for. He was her everything.

Now there was a chance that he would be gone… forever. What if there was a way to save his? Would he want to be saved though? It was so hard to think about it because at the same time as she wanted to save his life, she also wanted him to be happy.

How could he be happy if he tried to end his life on his own terms?

But then Alexis came up with an idea: Jaden's duel spirits. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew that Jaden had them and that they were real and not figments of the imagination. Getting a hold of them wouldn't be easy though; she would need someone who could contact them.

She could ask Elen or Kyle, but they were too grief-stricken to really respond if they wanted a cup of tea. Perhaps Epona could see them, but she would be too young to really understand what was going on and how to help.

Then it came to her again: Jaden's aunt.

Jaden had once said that he had an aunt that never spoke to. He did know her number though and said that he kept it in his diary. He never offered reasons for not speaking, just that they weren't 'on the best of terms'.

Still, she was their best shot and Alexis prayed that she would be on good enough terms to help.

She ran out of her room and headed straight for his, ignoring all the campus security people and grabbing that one box that held all of Jaden's writing equipment, including the diary. She found the page and picked up her mobile.

"Hello?" she asked when she rang the number.

"_Hello. Who is this?_" asked a female voice on the other line.

"Alexis Rhodes. I am calling about your nephew, if this is Aunt Laura?"

"_Oh… yes it is, what about him?"_

"He's been taken ill. He tried to commit suicide."

"_I see. I don't know if Jesus can forgive that boy this time, but I shall pray for him that he will be judged fairly in Limbo_."

"Wait a minute! What?"

"_Jaden never told you? How predictable, he was raised by those god-forsaken Dark Knights so they filled his head with lies and taught how to perfect that art, as they called it. They corrupted all of my family, but never managed to get their claws on me."_

"Okay." Alexis was unsure by this woman.

"_Tell me Miss Rhodes, are you Christian?"_

"Well, not really. But I have a few friends that are very Christian. They attend church and everything, even went to Sunday school and pray at dinner."

Alexis heard laughter on the other line.

"What's so funny?"

"_Oh it's nothing. Just be good around the Dark Knights kiddo, now I shall say good day."_

"Wait! You haven't gotten the directions to the hospital!"

"_Why would I want them?"_

"To be able to go see your nephew! Don't you want to see him!"

"_What? Of course not, why would I want to?"_

"He's in hospital! He's dying!"

"_So?"_

"SO! He's your nephew and you should be concerned! God, you may say you're Christian but you need to have a look at yourself before you make judgements. Religion asks that we respect everyone and care for our relatives, no matter their belief."

She took a deep breath before continuing. Her breathing coming out in tremors.

"He is your nephew. God, why do we base our judgements on Deities and Afterlives? Why should it even matter what we are or what we look like? We are all living; all of us have been given a right to live. If anything wanted to kill us, it would have done so. But we think we are Gods in our own right."

There was a pause before, "_Where is this hospital?"_

Alexis squealed before giving Laura the directions, but she didn't know that she was being listened to.

Elen was remembering the time when they had last seen her aunt as she listened to her little brother's heart. Jaden was far too young to remember, so he would not have known that he had met the woman many years ago.

And that he did not like her nor she him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elen was about to go out with her friend while her Blood and Nancy watched the two year old Jaden, but she caught sight of an angry looking woman walking up the path. Recognising her from the pictures her parents had kept in the house, she let her in. <strong>

**It turned out that this was their Aunt Laura. **

"**What can we do for you Laura?" asked Nancy politely as she bounced the toddler on her knees. **

**The woman wrinkled in distaste at their black clothing. She looked around the room, trying to find something that would make her feel comforted. But there was nothing that didn't take away her disgust. **

**She looked at the baby instead. He looked at her but didn't smile. The woman was emitting such an unpleasant aura that Jaden couldn't help but feel unwanted. He began to twitch.**

**Elen tried to wiggle his hands, but he just struggled in Nancy's grasp. She clung to him to prevent him from falling, but he still continued to squirm, trying to get as far away from the woman as possible. **

"**What can we do for Laura?" Nancy repeated as she attempted to calm a struggling Jaden.**

**This time, Laura answered.**

"**I want to take the children in."**

"**Why?" Blood was confused. **

"**I have just received word that my sister and her husband are dead. I want to take in their children."**

"**Why? You never cared for them before."**

"**No I didn't, but the church has told me that I should be willing to take them in and raise them, not to punish them for the sins of their parents."**

"**What sins?" asked Elen. "My parents were good people."**

"**No honey," Laura attempted to protest and you could see clearly the loathing she had for saying the pet name. "Your parents were sinners. What happened to them was proof of that."**

"**My parents were murdered. I doubt even the church would condone that."**

"**May God have mercy on their souls. They were the biggest sinners of this day and age, they killed many plagued the world with lies. Do you really think that your little brother would want to be a part of that world."**

"**All right that's enough," said Blood and he turned to Laura. "I think you should leave."**

"**What you think is irrelevant, I have come for my sister's children. Elen may be at an age to understand and make her own decisions, but Jaden isn't."**

"**Let's leave this to Jaden then," said Nancy. She didn't want Jaden to go with this woman, but she knew that he knew what was right and what was wrong. **

**She leaned in and passed the squirming boy to his aunt. He squirmed even more and began to cry when he reached the woman's arms. **

"**Is he always like this with people?" asked Laura in distaste. **

**Blood shook his head. **

"**No, never, not even with strangers, it's just with a person he doesn't like that's all." **

**Laura huffed. She tried to boy, but he began to scream and was gone. She looked up to see Elen cradling him, having snatched her brother from her aunt's arms.**

"**You should go," she whispered over Jaden's head. **

**Laura nodded and took her leave, but not before saying a few words. **

"**Let it be known that I tried to help child. I can't change what your brother is because I see it now. He is demon child, a spawn of the devil. I shall never be able to help someone like that. I could feel the dark energy that pulsed from him."**

**Elen just shed tears as she watched one of her few remaining relatives leave. **

* * *

><p>"I hope that you can forgive my little brother for what he did all those years ago Laura?" asked Elen as she saw the woman approach the hospital bed.<p>

"Child, there is nothing to forgive. You chose your path and I chose mine. We cannot help how we are raised. One day, you will see the truth. Just not today," she replied.

"Why are you here?" snapped Kyle. "You hate the Dark Knights even more than me!"

"Child, calm thyself, I am here because my nephew is here. I am here because I received a call from a young girl and she asked me to come here."

"Well we don't want you here, so you can leave!"

"Actually we do," whispered another voice.

They turned to Alexis standing in the doorway.

"I know of a way to help Jaden," she said returning the strength that she had bloomed when she met him.

* * *

><p><em><span>I hoped that you liked it. I included the sexual assault because it happened to me when I was fourteen and the memory just popped up when I was writing. My mum said that Asperger's caused my naivety and that naivety was dangerous at times like this. <span>_

_She begged me to get better and this is a warning. See anything like this, report it and steer clear. They are the beasts that prey on the weak. Don't ever show that weakness._

_Innocence is okay in its small doses. _

_Please, please, please review. I only got one for the last chapter. How can I be a good writer, if I don't know that I haven't scared you off. _

_All reviews (apart from flames) accepted. _

_Anonymous accepted._

_May your souls remain in your heart,_

_AspieWriter_


	13. Power of Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Power of Darkness

Jaden lay there as still as the corpse that he was so close to becoming. His coma had become unstable and the doctors kept losing him. The constant thump-thump was no longer the sound of his heart, but the sound of the paddles that were fighting to revive him.

At last, they managed to restart his damaged heart. But they could not allow anyone in the room for fear that the trauma would start again.

But there were no security guards to watch the aunt that Jaden never spoke of and the girl of his heart, slip into his room and bolt the door.

"Okay," breathed Laura. "What do want me to do?"

Elen and Kyle had given Alexis some stern words, losing all hope that this would work and saying that they wouldn't want the help anyway. Alexis knew that they were just angry that this woman had treated them as though they never existed and that they were hurting over their brother's current state.

Still, this was their best shot and she wasn't going to waste it. They needed Jaden to be in full state of health. They had to contact his card spirits and make sure that everything was in order to revive him.

Alexis took the cards that were on the bedside table and placed them in Laura's hands.

"Okay," she whispered. "Contact them."

The woman looked like she had just been told to swallow poison, but she regained her composure, gulped and held the cards to her face.

"Hello, this is Laura. I would like to speak with you about Jaden. I know that you can hear me, please come and help us."

When she looked up from the cards, she saw that three of Jaden's monsters had responded to the plea. Winged Kuriboh, Yubel and Burstinitrix were waiting for her patiently.

"Thank you," whispered Laura. "For responding so quickly."

"_This is not a matter of how we feel towards you," _said Yubel. "_This concerns what's going to happen to Jaden. He has caused some major heartache with his little stunt, even if he does not know it."_

"Is he with you?"

"_No, we cannot contact him. He has appeared before us while he remains in his coma, but he does not speak to us."_

"Why-ever not? I may not know much about this boy, but I know enough to know that he would always talk to you about his troubles. He is still a Yuki after all."

Even though the males usually gave their surnames to the women when they married. The Yukis had been given special reasons for not giving up theirs, even when they had girls.

It was because they did not want their children to forget their heritage and had kept the name to make tracking family history easier. As a result, Judie and Lauren were able to keep their names when they married and the Yukis were always recognised within the Dark Knights.

Even Lauren kept her surname. She may not have admitted it when she should have, but she was proud of the family that she had and only feared that the lives the lead got them into trouble more times than she could count. She loved her sister and her brother-in-law and was saddened to find out about their deaths.

Yubel looked at her sadly.

"_Jaden knew that we did not find his little stunt to be the best of ideas. But his real reason for not speaking to us about it is because he is proud of what he did and that he does not see any reason to speak about it."_

"What kind of madness is this?" screamed Lauren.

Alexis looked up at her but she ignored the girl and ran up to Jaden's bed. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly, despite Alexis's protests.

"Jaden! I command that you come out and speak to me! You and I need to talk!"

A warm glow erupted from Jaden's chest and misted over to Lauren's side. A human shadow came into view, before morphing into a transparent Jaden.

"_Aunt Lauren?"_ he was in shock. _"Why are you here?"_

Lauren ignored him. "What's with all this talk that you are putting everyone through a kind of pain that no-one should have to go through and then say that you are proud."

"_I never said that I was proud of that, I said that I am proud of myself for being unselfish and doing the right thing."_

Lauren could feel her temper brewing. "Jaden, it doesn't matter that you had no intention of hurting others, the point is that you did. You need to stop this right now and come back to us. I know for a fact you are blocking your powers of healing."

Jaden frowned. "_How did you know about the healing thing?"_

"Please my nephew, you honestly think that I would take you out of my life completely. Like your brother, I was scared of the Dark Knights and this fear turned into hate. The church recognised this as did others and reminded me that there was nothing to fear and nothing to hate."

"_So you came over to try to heal me and to tell me that I was the one that was being foolish?"_

"Jaden, you may achieve much in academics and have more wisdom than that of someone with more years than you, but you have very little understanding of yourself. You keep putting yourself down and it falls on others to bring you back up. That is what started all this self-harming nonsense."

"_You don't know that."_

"Life dealt you hard lessons my dear nephew, but you must still continue to learn from them. You are you and you are more precious than anyone will ever tell you."

"_Ha! You're just saying that; you hate me, for example."_

"Do I have to repeat myself? I do not hate you, I was afraid for you and that was misled as hate. It clouded my mind and caused me to say things that I late regretted."

"_I still don't see a reason to return to a living state. My whole life I have caused nothing but pain and it's my entire fault. I have never really thought about returning because I knew that there would be no reason to. This is for the best, trust me."_

"What about your heart Jaden. I know that you can't bear to leave Alexis and that the only reason why you did this is because of what she said the day that Victoria came over to Duel Academy."

"_I have actually been considering this since the time of Samantha's death. I still see no reason to back out for now."_

"Alexis is completely lost without you."

"_She's human, she'll get over me soon enough."_

"How can you say that? You know that she won't. She wants you and only you." Lauren's voice had become soft.

Alexis listened to the entire conversation with tears, glistening, in her eyes. She knew why Lauren was not repeating her words, but she could guess from Lauren's words what Jaden was saying. She decided it would be a good time to intervene.

"Jaden, do you not care for me anymore?"

Jaden head snapped towards her as he just realised that she had listened to what Lauren was saying. He tried to reach for her but knew that it would be no use. Even if it did comfort her, she could not see him.

He sighed and dropped his hand at his side. He looked at Lauren and nodded.

Lauren looked back at him, confused. Jaden took a deep breath and looked at his body, he closed his eyes and his expression suggested he was concentrating on something. A dark aura that was attacking his body calmed and was reabsorbed into his skin.

"_I will recover Alexis," _he said when he opened his eyes. _"I will recover for you."_

Lauren looked happy and clasped her hands together, smiling at Alexis who looked at her in confusion.

"He's coming to," was all Lauren said before she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>The next two days carried no news and Jaden's siblings were growing sceptical at the statement that their aunt had given them when she had tracked them down after sneaking into Jaden's room.<p>

But the third day brought new changes for the better. Jaden had woken up.

The doctors wanted to keep him under observation and make sure there no chance of relapse, but he seemed to be doing okay. More than okay actually, he was actually growing bored and was starting to do his regular exercises when he thought the doctors weren't watching.

When they caught him though, he was given a stern talking to. But they were pleased that he was up and moving about without the need of an aid. He would look at them and pout, but smile when they would relent and take him to the Cliffside, though they did insist on the wheelchair.

Jaden was forced to attend more therapy sessions, though none of them were for self-harming. He wasn't ready to give that up yet. They told him that there was no reason to give it up, that it was his choice and was an addiction that could be beaten but took time.

His family were the only ones allowed to visit. Blood and Nancy had already given him a few words about his 'stupid and idiotic decision that would mean a grave punishment when he got home'. But Jaden would smile at them as though he hadn't a care in the world.

It was like he had never tried to commit suicide in the first place.

Alexis knew that the time would come where she would need to confront him about what would cause to make such a decision, but she thought that there was chance that it wouldn't be that soon. Unfortunately, the councillor that she was forced to see had other intentions.

Alexis soon found herself back in Jaden's room, watching his peaceful face as he slept comfortably on the bed with his head turned to the side. She reached over and stroked a hair out of his face.

He stirred and opened his eyes to find her smiling at him.

"Hey!" he said and then yawned from the disturbed nap that he took.

"Hey," whispered Alexis and put her fingers to her lips to emphasise quiet.

Jaden looked to his other side and found that his sister was by his side, fast asleep from all the time she spent by his side.

"Where's Kyle?" noticing that his brother was not there.

"He went to go and get something to eat; he and Elen have been by your side since the doctors allowed them into intensive care."

"Ouch. How long was I out for?"

"I thought that you knew that you were in a coma and how long you were out for?"

"I meant sleep, how long was I asleep?"

"Oh! You were only asleep for a few hours. Right after they gave you something to take your mind of that pain in your chest. Which seems to have miraculously healed?"

"Yeah… part of being what I am means that I have to be careful of that doctor's routine tests. Otherwise there are going to be many questions and more tests than I would feel comfortable with. By the way, why did you come here?"

"Can't I see my friend? Besides, we really need to be quiet. Your sister needs to catch up on her sleep."

"Alexis, we have been speaking in the same tone as that of a regular conversation and she still hasn't stirred. I doubt that it would matter how quiet we were. So what is it? What's wrong?"

Alexis shifted uncomfortably. She turned away from him, but he grabbed his hand and pulled her over to his side even more and made her look into eyes.

She had to lie. She just had to. But it was hard to lie to someone directly in their eyes, no matter how much training you had. Jaden knew this better than anyone and had mastered the technique to the smile that he made when he lied.

But Alexis hadn't had the training that he had.

She tried her hardest to look him in the eyes but found that the centre of his forehead was the only place she could look as she tried to say the words that she wanted to speak. But Jaden was too smart for her and managed to place his hand on her chin and force her to look him in the eyes.

In that intense moment, Alexis poured her heart out to the one she longed for.

"Why did you try to die?"

Jaden released her and looked away for a moment. Alexis realised that this was a deep question and tried to leave, but his grip on her arm was still as firm. He turned back to face her and looked her clearly in the eyes.

"I didn't try to die," he whispered to her. "I wanted to remove all the dangers that you faced simply by being with me. I wanted you to have a real chance at life, not have some prophecy spoil it for you, so I decided to use the dagger to prevent the prophecy."

"Seems a little drastic, I thought that you didn't believe in destiny?"

"I don't and neither do the Dark Knights. I believe that we make our own through the choices that we make though and that life is a serious connected events."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you do something, then you would have to face the consequences of that decision, which is a fact of life. Murderers eventually face a jury, a political decision can cause a riot those types of things."

"But what you were doing could have had a devastating effect on the world? But taking your ability to be a living human, or whatever you hoped to achieve, you took away those who loved yourself abilities to function properly because of one decision."

"Wow Alexis, I think that you have been hanging around my sister too often. You sounded so formal."

"Be serious."

"I was and I am. I made a stupid mistake, but I thought it would be best to protect you. That is why I slowed my own recovery. I realised when you came to see me with my aunt that I had made a terrible mistake and I came back and recovered."

"You shouldn't make mistakes like that. You never know how they can affect people."

"Alexis, I have told you before that my life is never as simple as making one decision here and then dealing with it the next day. I simply made the wrong decision when I chose to do something that was close to taking my own life, but everyone makes mistakes sometime."

"I know that Jaden, but you must have realised that it would leave some degree of scaring, else you wouldn't have written that note."

"I write that note because I knew that it would hurt some people to leave without an explanation. But a soldier does not leave for war without his family knowing that there is a high chance he may never come back."

"There is a difference between war and suicide!"

"Only a small one, some would argue that going to war was suicide but that is a political discussion. Something that I have little interest in. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Because you still haven't said the reasons why you tried to take your own life or whatever!"

"True, because there is little to discuss about it. It was a huge mistake and we all make them."

"Do you promise not to do it again?"

Alexis had been going hysterical but she had grabbed Jaden's IV'd hand and clasped it to her chest while speaking quietly to him. Jaden looked at her directly in the eyes and nodded. She sighed in relief then smiled and leapt onto his bed.

Jaden tried to wrap his hands around her but the IV tube prevented him from wrapping her up in the cocoon that he desired, instead it just knocked the blood donation that was provided to aid his recovery. Jaden looked at the blood that spilled onto the little table that held his daily meals.

It was a red ooze that dripped slowly onto his lap and stained his white sheets, darkening as more drips joined its brothers. It as what many religions believed to be the essence of life. Where, in ancient times, they would remove from you if they thought you had too much life.

Jaden's ancestors had treasured blood. They had removed some from their king when he was cowardly murdered in the battle field after the torturous war that had torn up his kingdom. With that blood, Jaden's ancestors Jaden attempted to revive the lost king.

The blood was part of an ancient ritual that opened the gateway to the land of the dead and reincarnate a lost soul. It had worked but had taken much chanting and many years. Years that Jaden had nearly wasted by trying to trap his soul in an endless abyss.

But still, it was one for the team when it was rumoured what he was prepared to do to be rid of the Light. Word had spread of what he had done and the Light's activities had become limited. The Dark Knights were cheering at the suspected fear.

But Blood was still looking into hiring a professional to come have a look at Jaden. No matter how people looked at it, the boy he had taken so much time to raise had taken to destroy his own life. Whether it was selfish reasons or not, suicide was a cause for concern amongst the Dark Knights. Jaden would have to see a therapist that specialized in way he hoped to achieve.

He was already seeing a therapist, but this one was not to Blood's taste and he was concerned for the child that he had raised as his own.

Of course there was this whole thing where they could not get someone for his exact needs, being that he was the only one of his kind and that the Dark Knights had remained so secretive for so many years. But maybe they could work there way around that problem.

One of the Dark Knights had received a Ph.D in psychiatry and he would know the ways in which to get Jaden to talk: Elen's fiance Jock.

Although there was now another problem.

* * *

><p>"Nancy, why is Jaden not back from the hospital?" Blood called at the dinner table. "It's been a week."<p>

Nancy shrugged and looked to the empty seats where Elen's and Epona usually sat. The toddler had only made occasional visits to see her uncle but had now taken to staying with her mother in motel room when Elen's had finally decided to move out of her brother's room. But they still Jaden not called with any news on Jaden's recovery and when he would be coming home.

Nancy worried for her little boy and wondered if things were worse than they seemed. It was possible that Jaden was fighting the Darkness, but his sister, the woman Nancy considered as someone who was much as a daughter as was possible, would call if that was the case.

It had been a week since they had last heard from her. Jaden was supposed to be coming home, but Elen had said there were complications and hung up before explaining.

Elen would never leave her adopted family in the dark, but still the silence worried them. After they had finished dinner and had dropped of Victoria to another Dark Knight's servant's house, they drove over to the hospital, not keeping to the speed limit and causing mayhem in the road.

"Hey!" screamed an officer when they pulled over into the hospital parking lot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am so sorry officer, but we think that our son might be in trouble so we rushed over," Nancy was frantic.

The officer looked annoyed. "I understand that you might want to get here quickly, but next time, try to keep to the speed limit. As you were only two or three miles over, I won't haul you off to the station, but this is still considered a warning."

Nancy nodded. "Yes, thank you officer."

She breathed a sigh of relief when Blood returned from the ticket machine. "That was close, why did you go at maximum speed?"

He just grunted his reply. "Because Jaden is in the hospital."

They ran over to the reception desk and found Jaden's current room number, he was still out of ICU so there didn't seem to be too much of a problem. Still, Blood and Nancy felt uneasy and went over to see their adopted son.

Jaden was tucked up on the bed and sedated heavily so that he could get some sleep. Elen was tucked up next to him, curled in a little ball on the chair by his bed. There was no sign of anyone else other than the medical team checking over their patient.

"Doctor!" called Nancy to the doctor checking Jaden's vitals. "Is there anything wrong with Jaden?"

The doctor shook his head and smiled at them. "Nothing to be too concerned about, he just seems to be suffering from consistent nightmares. For someone who has gone through what he has gone through, this is completely common and nothing to cause major concern."

"Will he need any medication? What can we do to help him?"

"There is nothing that we are doing that you can't do at home, apart from the dosage of sedatives. We will keep him here until we feel he is ready to go home, he was scheduled to return a few days ago but then the nightmares came. Still, he is well enough without the nightmares."

Blood went over to the sleeping boy and placed his hand over Jaden's chest, as if to check that Jaden was indeed alive. Silence filled the white room, only disrupted by the sound of living hearts and steady breathing.

There were no more blood transfusions in the room anymore. Jaden was well enough to leave those behind like a living nightmare. In fact, there was nothing in the room that suggested what had landed him here in the first place.

There was no scar that bore a resemblance to the dagger that had plunged into his heart, no aching breathing that was laboured due to his attempts to get better. There were no tears as his family mourned his still state.

All that was left were memories and the fact that he was in the hospital.

But Blood and Nancy weren't going to leave him with just that.

Elen stirred in her sleep and woke up to Nancy and Blood looking down at her little brother. Feeling protective, she rose and played with the edges of Jaden's blankets, tucking in the sleeping boy more cosily.

"Elen," Nancy was disturbed by her adopted daughter's behaviour. "Did we do something wrong?"

Elen just kept looking at her little brother and continued tucking him in, even though he was curled in a cocoon of blankets.

Blood went over to her and reached to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged out of his way. He pulled away with a hurtful expression.

"Is there something wrong Elen?" the doctor asked, curious by the girl's behaviour.

"Has she been like this long?" Nancy was incredulous.

He shook his head. "It was a week ago that she started acting strange. We thought that it was down to her brother trying to commit suicide and her finally coming out of shock. People play the blame game all the time. But she started not letting anyone see him, not even her daughter."

Nancy's curiosity spiked. "What else? I know there's more."

"She started to wash her hands so thoroughly that she actually removed all the skin of her hands, making them bleed. She then commanded that any doctor who came near Jaden do the same. It was like she was something possessed."

Blood's head shot up and he rushed over to Elen's side. He grabbed the girl by the face and forced her to look at him, while pulling her eyes open as she tried to shut them. He then released her as if she were a plague. Nancy looked at him and he nodded.

She shot a look at Elen and grabbed her by the wrist, then dragging her out the room. The doctor then heard a laboured breathing; Jaden seemed to be having trouble drawing breath. He hurried Blood out the room, but Jaden's adoptive father had already hurtled out the door.

Nancy threw Elen into a closet; the girl had not struggled but acted robotically, not even uttering a sound. Blood stopped Kyle as he came round the corner with Epona tight in his arms.

"What the f*** is going on Blood!" he yelled.

A few curious nurses scurried off with one look at Blood's glare.

"Look Kyle," Blood shook his shoulders. "Elen may have been possessed by the forces of the Light so that they could get closer to Jaden. The Light wants nothing more than for your brother to join them. Nancy has taken your sister to a quiet place in her mind until Jaden can fix her."

"Fix her! Jaden? What is going on?"

"I do not know exactly, just what I have told you!"

"Blood do not yell in front of Epona!" Nancy yelled from the closet.

Blood and Kyle looked down at the cowering toddler in her uncle's arms. Blood just signalled fir Kyle to take her and then shot down to Jaden's room. Kyle nodded and sped off with her.

Once inside the quiet hospital room, Blood forced all the panicking medical team outside and ripped back the covers on Jaden. He ripped the shirt off the boy's chest and grimaced.

There was a white light pouring liquidly from Jaden's pores on his chest, dripping to the floor like a white tar. It spread in Jaden's veins, visible by its brightness. Jaden sweated as he battled it, his dark aura fighting hard to keep it at bay.

"White parasite," confirmed Blood.

Jaden's breathing came in ragged gasps, but there was nothing anyone could do now. A white parasite was a fickle thing. It required the care of a white drone and perfect hygiene in order to make sure that it was stable and healthy. That was why the Light had chosen Elen and why she had become so fickle.

Very few had encountered a white parasite because they were so tricky. The Light only reserved them for those that they struggled to get them to see the Light. When a white parasite infected the body, you prayed that a person was strong enough to battle it.

But so far, no-one had been.

Still, Jaden's aura fought off the Light on a daily basis despite the danger and despite the chances. They just had to keep hoping.

The doctors attempted to storm into the hospital, but Blood held the door and managed to block it. It was a fire hazard, but he needed to keep them from interfering.

"So this is what the Light has been so secretive about. They really are the lowest of the low," he grumbled as he attempted to stop the constant push and pull as the nurses tried to kick down the door.

"Let us in Mr Right, we need to see our patient!" yelled a male voice from the other side.

"It's doctor actually!" Blood shouted, smiling at their mistake and the irony.

"Let us in, else your son may die!"

"He will only die if you interfere!"

Jaden stirred and shook his head from side to side as the nightmares increased. His breathing came choking, the light pulsating. But then the dark aura seemed to keep fighting as it thrust into Jaden's chest with a thump.

Jaden's eyes shot open and he began convulsing on the bed like he was having a fit. Blood couldn't rush to his side, he could only watch his helplessly as his adopted son shook the bed and coughed up black and white tar, his eyes darkening with blood as they filled his tear ducts and poured like tears.

Jaden coughed and retched, but the battle in his body continued its torture. Upon hearing Jaden's fight, the doctor and nurses went at the door with renewed efforts. They went at the door that Blood tried hard to keep shut. The machines that he had placed there added to his own strength, but it was slowly failing.

Blood now poured from Jaden's mouth and he sat up on the bed, thumping back down when he convulsed again. At last he stopped. Blood watched in awe as his body settled back into sleep.

Then Jaden coughed and vomited. To Blood's amazement and relief, up came the white tar only. It seemed to leave his body completely and he was allowed to rest as it dripped to the ground and refused to trouble again.

Blood flung open the door and ignored the doctor and nurses as they fell through. He ran down the hall and wrenched open the door to the closet, beaming at Nancy. Who broke into a relieved and amazed smile.

"I can't believe it, the power of Darkness triumphed over the Light's most powerful weapon!" she squealed.

"Jaden is a true prodigy," agreed Blood. "We can keep this from the council for a little while, but they will find out sooner or later. Still, once he is better we can sort out Elen."

* * *

><p><em><span>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you forgive for going a bit OC Higuchimon, but I really enjoy creating this story and I will never give up on it. Unless, my parents say I must.<span>_

_I hope that I get more reviews, come on guys: I want your honest opinions and how I can improve it. No flames or any insults please. _

_Anonymous accepted. _

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	14. Saving Those You Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Saving Those You Love

Jaden's recovery from the parasite was a speedy one and there were high hope for him from the council. They were angry that Blood had attempted to keep the attack a secret, but reconciled upon hearing that they would probably mean for the poor boy to have more tests than he was ready for.

Blood still wanted tests, but there were very few of them and none of them put a strain on his mental health, all were done with physical examination. At first, the doctors at the hospital were reluctant to let Blood anywhere near Jaden, but they were soon forced to accept that Blood's actions saved Jaden's life.

It was a hard case, but Blood and Nancy took it by storm.

After Jaden's condition had shown improvement, he was immediately shipped home and placed in Blood's care. Victoria was barred from the room and Jaden returned to the school nurse's office after a week with a doctor's note to explain his absence with a rubbish excuse. He was in perfect health.

Alexis was ordered to be taken into account after all the trauma had subsided and Jaden was free to pursue a relationship with her. She was told that she was not to tell anyone of the impending test, but Jaden said that his friends had a right to know and soon the gang were told.

Jaden's friends were dealt with swiftly and they were informed to keep the information a secret. They had to make sure that they would not jeopardise the mission that Jaden had been sent on and were a little confused at first, but realised that they didn't have much choice.

Victoria was kept in the house along with Aunt Lauren, whom Jaden had reconnected with and was getting to the point where he would call her every day. It was kind of sweet and a little weird considering he had just built a relationship with his long lost brother.

The council were asked that they refrained from asking Jaden the questions that Blood could see were becoming a constant thorn in their side. To take away temptation, Blood answered all that he could and asked that they wrote down the rest.

Blood and Nancy worked around the clock to remove all traces of suspicion. The doctors at the hospital that Jaden had a condition and that he would be taken care of. They looked at some of his medical files and passed on responsibility to his guardian.

But there were still some problems, Elen for one. Although Jaden had recovered enough to heal her, there were worries that the Light had taken hold of Jaden's sister for too long and that it would not be possible to save her.

Jaden wanted his sister by his side and had asked for her whereabouts. His brother had said that they would not be able to see her yet as she was a little sick. He hated to lie to his little brother, but Kyle knew that there were times where the lie was better than the truth.

Elen struggled against her captives, members of the Dark Knights who had agreed to keep her in their home. She sometimes lay there, unresponsive to anyone and anything. Other times she would scream, bite and kick.

She had become the shadow of her former self. Her body now grey and thin. Her cheeks hollow and her hair greasy with split ends, gripping her face. Her eyes, once bright with intelligence, were now dark and sunken.

Elen had not slept, eaten or drunk anything since the attack on Jaden. She had to be fed through IV. It was as if she was in the coma that her brother was in.

A week after Jaden had returned to the school, Elen was sitting in her room and looking out the window. The only person in the house was her guard and she had ignored for the duration of her stay.

Jaden suddenly appeared in the doorway and she turned, zombie-like, from her position on the bed so that she faced him.

"Sis?" Jaden was hesitant.

He walked over to his sister and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"So it's true what they whispered," he murmured to himself.

Elen didn't look at him; she just stared at her bony legs. Jaden then grasped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

Tears formed in his own when he saw that his sister's eyes stared at him with a white glow. He looked as if he was holding back anger. He stopped looking at her and looked down, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

He took a deep breath and got up. Jaden paced the room, finally coming to a stop after a few minutes.

"Right, I really can save her and I know how to do it. Come on Jaden, be a man," he said to himself.

He took Elen by the shoulders again and took another deep breath. He looked her right in the eyes and paused, concentrating on the sound of his breathing.

His hand brushed the cannula in his sister's, but he ignored it. He was focusing on something that the human eye could not see; the spiritual essence of his sister.

Elen's aura was a purple mist meshed with white. Jaden pushed his own Dark aura outwards and reached into his sister. The Darkness did battle with Elen's weakened aura.

It pushed and pulled, Elen not even noticing. When it was over, only the purple of his sister's spirit was left and Jaden's own aura was back within his own body. The Light had evaporated, too weak to take hold of Elen completely.

Elen blinked and looked at Jaden.

"Jaden?" she whispered.

Then she collapsed in Jaden's arms, her body so weak from the fight within. Jaden sighed from his own exhaustion, but knew that he would have to get back. He placed his sister on the bed, left a note to explain what had taken place in the room and left the house to return to his boat and to Duel Academy.

* * *

><p>Duel Academy knew about Jaden's habit to risk his life to save his loved ones and they knew that they could do nothing about it, but still Jaden knew that he was in trouble for nothing even if it was to save his sister. Jaden returned to find himself back in the chancellor's office. Shepard was watching him closely.<p>

"How did you come across the whispers about your sister's condition Jaden?" he asked.

Jaden looked at him closely too but with a more wary look.

"My sister and I have maintained a close relationship despite all that has happened. When she did not reach me, despite my persistent calls, I knew that there was something wrong. I dug a little deeper into the Dark Knights' files and went over to her as soon as I realised what was wrong."

The chancellor looked at him and nodded; it was a respectable reason and Jaden had not disobeyed any protocols or rules. But Chancellor Shepard feared that the boy may have some issues with his fellow knights. They wouldn't want him to endanger himself so unnecessarily.

Jaden looked at the chancellor and cleared his throat, indicating his impatience to leave. The chancellor smiled and nodded, allowing Jaden to exit the door. He looked at his computer and sighed; it was going to take a long time before the files would be sorted.

Blood and Nancy had ordered that they saw Jaden, but the Black Phoenix had refused on account of him knowing their anger. But they had already sent an email to the school, demanding that the chancellor let them see him. Chancellor Shepard had agreed.

A few minutes after Jaden's departure, Blood and Nancy stormed into the room. The looked at Shepard and nodded their heads, indicating that they were able to speak with the man in charge of their adopted son's care.

"It has been three days since Elen has mysteriously woken from her comatose state and we find out that Jaden has returned to the school just today where he has been gone mysteriously. I know that Jaden has meddled once again, endangering all we have worked for," said Blood is a soft voice.

Nancy gripped his hand, attempting to calm the surgeon, but Blood just ignored her. Jaden had crept back into the room upon hearing his adoptive parents' visit to the school. He looked at Nancy in worry, but she smiled at him.

Chancellor Shepard cleared his throat. "I think that we can all agree that Jaden's life was at stake when it came to curing his sister, but his quick action probably saved her. Besides, hasn't he done this before?"

Blood's head snapped at him. "Of course he has done this before, just not under these conditions!"

Nancy tried to placate Blood. "Blood, he does not know all that goes on within the Dark Knights, it is not his fault if he makes such a mistake."

"A mistake! Hah! Jaden is here to complete the missions that we set him, but that is all! There is a reason that we didn't let Jaden cure his sister and it's a miracle that he didn't get himself abducted by the Light!"

Jaden was frowning. "Blood, just chill."

"I will not CHILL! YOU NEARLY COST US YOU AND THAT IS SOMETHING THAT WE JUST DON'T LET OFF EASILY! I know that you love your sister Jaden, but that is not something we consider when we have to think of peoples' safety," Blood's voice was soft upon seeing Jaden's hurt and confusion.

Jaden just sighed and nodded. Blood looked at him in a much calmer manner and realised something. With that hint of realisation in his eyes, Blood gripped Jaden's shoulders and grasped him into a hug. Jaden looked so shocked and confused, as did everyone else in the room.

"I know now what it is that drives you Jaden," whispered Blood. "It is your morals to always do the right thing and your loyalty to your family. It is your heart that guides you and it is unfair for me to judge you for such a warming heart. I am so sorry."

Jaden squirmed out of the hug and looked Blood in the eyes.

"Listen here Edmund Right," his voice firm. "I will not allow you to talk in such a silly manner. It gets you down and that just gets me down and everybody else down. You are only doing all this because you care for me and that is the reason why I have my loyalty."

Blood nodded his head and sighed, drying the tears that had formed in his eyes. Nancy looked at him with her tears and she took Jaden by the arm, guiding him away from his adoptive father.

Blood looked at the chancellor, who smiled and waited for Blood to speak.

"Thank you Shepard, I know that keeping a Dark Knight within a school can place quite a strain on a person. I know that he will do well here, Jaden loves duelling more than anything, but he is also the most loyal person you will ever meet."

Chancellor Shepard nodded while Jaden looked at Blood with embarrassment. Nancy smiled through her tears and rubbed Jaden's shoulders. Blood looked at him and hugged him again.

"Goodbye Jaden, Elen will be here to pick you up for the holidays in October/November time. Until then dear boy."

Nancy kissed Jaden on the head and waved good-bye. Jaden watched as the tow left down the hall. He smiled then ran the opposite way so that he could go find the gang.

Bastion was the first to be found, because he was the easiest. He had been sitting in the library, trying to look up anything about the Dark Knights. Jaden shook his head when he came in.

"I don't even know why you try Bastion. You can't research everything in life," Jaden murmured when he crept up behind the boy.

Bastion started at the sound of Jaden's voice, even though it was low. He had been lost in his own world when he was researching the Dark Knights and hadn't realised what time it was.

"Oh, hello Jaden, what can I do for you?"

Jaden chuckled. "Hello Bastion, unfortunately I have nothing to give you as a mission, but a friendly chat would be nice."

Bastion smiled. "Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

Jaden sighed. "What do you want to know of the Dark Knights?"

"Not exactly a topic between friends, but okay. I want to know more about them so that I can better understand things."

"What sort of things?"

Bastion shrugged. "Just things. I want to know everything there is to know that defines what it means to be a Dark Knight. I also want to know more about you and your family, seeing as you are my friends. I like knowing more about my friends because it allows me to connect more with them."

Jaden nodded. "Makes sense, we're taught to do a profile on the Light Drones and the Light's servants, but not for the same reasons of course. I do understand though, what do want to know about me?"

"Where are from, originally that is?"

"Kansas, but I don't remember it. I was only a few months' olds before we moved."

Bastion nodded. "Who were your parents and who are your guardians now?"

"You've already met them, but okay; my birth parents are Judie and Robert Yuki and my guardians now are Nancy Draculancer and Edmund Right, or Blood as he likes to be called."

Bastion gave a start at the names of Jaden's birth parents, but knew better than to pursue it. "Any other relatives?"

"None that I'm aware of, just my sister, brother, niece and aunt. Oh! But I am getting to be an uncle again as my brother's ex is pregnant."

Bastion chuckled; Jaden had talked of nothing other than the expected arrival of Kyle's first child. Kyle himself was throwing himself into fatherhood, trying to be the person his family could be proud of.

Bastion regained his composure. "What's your niece's name?"

"Epona; her mother is big mythology fan. She named her daughter after the horse goddess, since my mother had named Elen after another mythological creature, the Elle Folk."

"I see, is she nice? Epona, that is."

"Yeah, she's a little sweetheart, much like her mother when she was a child. Rarely cries and loves to mess around by pulling pranks with Elen."

Bastion smiled at the thought. "What does she like to do? How old is she?"

"Epona is very young but very bright. She is about three now, she had her birthday a few weeks ago. She loves to ride the little ponies that Elen takes her out on and loves to nap to, like me. Elen says that she takes after me in many ways."

"How sweet, what do you love about her?"

"Everything, she is a little sweetheart. I don't like it when she cries because it means she is unhappy, which makes me unhappy. She loves it when I play aeroplanes with her."

"Aeroplanes?"

"I take her by the torso and fly her around. I always maintain a firm grip on her though, she is perfectly safe."

"Hmm, what do you like to do with your family the most?"

"I love to just be myself, the freedom of it that is. I love to dual and play on my guitar. I also love to find more friends and go on short trips to forests and beaches. Going for such long walks that I get lost and try hard to find my way back and meet new people on the way."

"Do you have any friends outside the school?"

"I do, but none have the same interests as me as they all thought that duelling was boring and that I should be spending my time doing something else. Though there are some Dark Knights that are dualists, but I don't really associate with them."

"What is the main thing that you look for in a friend?"

"I look for someone who will always be there for anybody. I can't stand a bully and refuse to befriend such people, unless there is a specific reason for their actions. I like it when people have a stroke of independence and try to encourage such behaviour, like with Syrus."

Bastion nodded. "That makes sense... What would you do if a friend was in trouble?"

Jaden hesitated. "I have been asked this before and I always seem to get myself in trouble for my answers."

Bastion just looked at him calmly. "Take your time, I accept all answers and I won't stop being your friend."

Jaden nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess that your right. Alright then, I would do everything in my power to get them out of that situation. I will always be there for the ones I love, even if it risks everything that I have worked for and jeopardises my safety and will."

Bastion was in awe. "Even if it was getting you hurt?"

"I have been hurt protecting someone who was my friend, though granted it was a few years ago and I didn't really know what I was doing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden was so excited to meet one of his best friends. His sister had recently gotten accepted into a college with the courses that she wanted and the entire family had decided to move in order to be closer. <strong>

**Within a day of being there, Jaden met Bobby, a pleasant girl of around his age. She and he were always going off together and seen playing in the park in front of their families. **

**Jaden was only six at the time, so he hadn't been initiated as a Dark Knight and was unaware of his powers. **

**Today, he and Bobby were meeting up at school to walk home and get ice-creams along the way. **

**Bobby squealed when she saw a puppy and its owner down the pathway. Running towards, she petted the puppy while the smiling owner watched her. **

**Jaden had a bad feeling about the owner. He was a creepy man in his thirties and was watching her as though he was proud of something. Satisfied with his choice of prey, he reached over to touch Bobby. **

**Bobby and Jaden froze as the man's arm stroked her head and he bent to pick her up. Bobby began to cry and the man slapped her. She cried harder and the man attempted to shut her up.**

**Jaden had begun running towards her as soon as she was picked up, but had come to a halt as soon as she was slapped. When he saw this strange man struggling with his friend, Jaden started running towards her again. **

**He grabbed the man by the leg and bit down, hard. The man screamed and tried to throw him off, letting go of Bobby in his struggles. Both she and Jaden took off as soon as she was free and ran down the road. **

**The man tried to come after them again, but Jaden had run in front of a car, pushing Bobby out of the way so that she would not get hit.**

**When he woke up, he was back in the hospital. But terrible news soon followed.**

**Elen told him that, while his attempts to protect her were noble, Bobby had tried to save Jaden by pushing him out of the road too. After he had pushed her out of the way, she had stumbled back and fell.**

**A motorcycle had ploughed into her and she had died at the scene. The rider of the motorcycle had taken off and it turned out that the reason he was on the path was that he was in a hurry to get to college, the same college that Elen was in.**

* * *

><p>Bastion listened to the story in sadness. He had not realised the extent of the cruelty of Jaden's past, but he had known that someone who would be trained in such a way would keep a dark and awful shadow.<p>

Jaden looked around the room, waiting for something to happen. It was habit he had picked up after years of services for the Dark Knights.

Alexis had chosen that moment to show up and Jaden smiled up at her. She smiled blissfully and he went over to her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked at Bastion with a question written over her face.

"We were just discussing some facts about Jaden's past," answered Bastion.

Alexis smiled. "Is that right? Well, I'll leave you to your interrogation then."

Jaden maintained his grip around her waist. "Nah, it's okay. I think that the questionnaire is over and that my undivided attention is allowed to be spent on you."

Bastion smiled at the couple and nodded, allowing Jaden to tow Alexis from the room and down the hall.

"So what's new with that test that the Dark Knights are putting you through?" he asked, spinning her in a twirl as if they were dancing.

She smiled and spun on her tip-toes. "Oh, you know, just them saying that I have to take that test and that I need a confirmation from my parents saying that it is all okay, which I have now got thanks to all me persuasion skills."

Jaden's expression grew serious. "Speaking of your family, we might have some new leads on Atticus."

Alexis stopped dancing and turned professional. "Do tell."

Jaden coughed. "Well, I have managed to find that file on your brother, the one that goes into his disappearance, plus m fellow Knights have let me take the case and are giving me every detail they can. We now know that it was the Darkness that took him, not the Light."

"Why would the Darkness want my brother?"

"Darkness is a fickle thing Alexis; it doesn't have one side to it. I sometimes have much trouble getting it to listen to the most simple of commands and even then, it finds a way to elude me. Darkness probably took your brother based on the little evidence that we have gathered."

"What evidence is this exactly?"

"We know that The Supreme Queen's history is hidden within the ancient scrolls, scrolls that take ages to decipher, the stuff we have deciphered contains hard evidence on who she is. This evidence needs to be confirmed in order for a female to take the test that you are taking and there needs to be certain traits."

"What kind of traits?"

"You may not have noticed this, but I can tell that you have some sort of affinity for the Darkness. You are stronger and more independent, despite your circumstances with how your parents raised you."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"It had better because this needs to be provided on the day of your test. That reminds me, the council sent you some kind of package and it's in the chancellor's office."

He sped off before she could say anything in reply. Alexis chuckled and shook her head, heading down the hall to the chancellor's office.

The package that Alexis received was large and was mailed by courier. A brown box that seemed to be quite heavy. A Dark Knight agent carried it to her room and she opened it, curious as to what was inside.

A DVD, a questionnaire, a leaflet, three books and some kind of black body paint. There was even another little box that contained some kind of ritual equipment, complete with instruction book.

Alexis went over to her television and placed the DVD in the player. She hit play and watched as two female members of the Dark Knights entered a dark room alit with candles.

"Hello," their voices serious. "Welcome to the initiation programme and the preparations test revision guide for the Dark Knights' Prophecy Test. We hope that you remember such instructions for the actual day."

One girl came closer to the camera, carrying some kind of pendant. "We are well aware that you are a human female; please provide the full details in the questionnaire, including any health problems or mental health problems that may disrupt the test. A full psychological analysis will be asked of you and written in the profile."

She held up the symbol. It was blue with a black phoenix bursting from its depths. Etched on the symbol, around the edges of the phoenix, were the words 'sit Tenebrae pervenire corde et dirige vobis'.

"This is the symbol for the Black Phoenixes," she whispered fervently and she held the symbol as though it was her first-born child. "It is who you might be and what you are getting yourself into. You cannot ignore the responsibilities and the loyalty that you must share."

She looked up and stared right at the camera, holding up a picture of Jaden, which she had taken from her pocket.

"This is Jaden Yuki, you may know him as something else but he was always called this within the Dark Knights. Don't judge him yet, he is such a sweet boy and longs for the day when he can live without the lies. But this can only be done with The Supreme Queen's help.

"For as long as we have remained a society, only one has passed the test as The Supreme Queen, but she and the King died before any initiation could take place and any protection could be given. You have been chosen because there is evidence that you could be the one.

"At the present time, we do have a Supreme King, but he is in desperate need of his queen and I don't just mean as a way to help battle the Light; you see Jaden needs a companion as he leads a rather lonely life. He needs someone who can understand him.

"You see, Jaden leads a rather different life. We discovered he was The Supreme King when he was seven and his life has just been nothing but missions and going undercover. He longs for the day that he can be free and his parents name forever remembered for their bravery and modesty.

"Jaden was born in Kansas to Robert and Judie Yuki, the great Red Dragons of the Dark Knights. Robert slew over a hundred and fifty white drones by himself and Judie was one of the greatest warriors that ever met our training grounds.

"When Jaden's sister, Elen, was born, there were fears that the family was growing for a reason and that fate would give an unfair future for the next child. Judie announced she pregnant with her third child just after the White Drone became rather riled and we knew our suspicions were being confirmed.

"Because of what happened to The Supreme royals happened so long ago, there is no recorded family history. So we could only be suspecting who was who. Jaden tested positive through a similar test that you are about to take and we knew that The Supreme Queen would not be far behind.

"History tells us that the original Supreme Queen is around the same age as The Supreme King and that they would reincarnate the same as they did thousands of years later. We watched and waited, ever hopeful she would arrive."

The girl finally stopped talking to the camera and looked to the other girl, who took a step forward while she took a step back, still clutching the symbol.

"That concludes this little history introduction," her voice was softer than that of her partners. "I hope that that gives you an idea on how long we have been searching and how important this situation is. I will continue with some facts that you need to know for the test.

"You will study the history, the rituals, the religion, the organisation itself and the Society of Light. Your body will go through all kinds of changes as the test progresses, but only if you are the one. If you fail, your mind will either be wiped clean or you will be forced to become a Dark Knight.

"Don't think that the memory wipe sounds like a good option; it would mean complete mind deterioration. We would have to send you to a special hospital unit because you would never be independent again.

"But on a happier note, you would be rewarded greatly if you pass. Think of how it would help Jaden, how it would make him smile. We will be coming over to help train you. Just so that you know, I am Maria and this is Jasmine."

Both girls took three steps back and grasped each others' hands, smiling at the camera.

"We hope to see you happy and healthy," they said. "We can't wait to see you. Goodbye for now."

Alexis watched as the screen went blank, her thoughts whirring. But she remained strong and chose not to back out. She went over to the box again and got out the questionnaire. There were many questions she had to answer but she did her best.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>_Alexis Cynthia Rhodes_

**Date Of Birth: **_16/12/2001 (16)_

**Place Of Birth: **_Queen Mary's Hospital, London_

**Mother: **_Julie Marbella Rhodes_

**Father: **_Kyle Robin Rhodes (CEO of Rhodes Goods International (pharmaceutical company))_

**Siblings: **_Atticus Theodore Rhodes (missing)_

**Relationships With Past Lovers: **_Zane Truesdale was the closest, but it didn't work out because he was too much of a brother to me. No-one has really connected with me the way that Jaden has and this is something I have discovered after having eleven failed relationships with other boys. _

**Friendships: **_Syrus Truesdale, through brother Zane, Chumley Huffington and Bastion Misowa through Jaden Yuki, Jasmine Melinda and Mindy Belladonna through childhood setup. _

**Psychological Analysis (to be written by specialist): _**

**Health By Own Account:**_ Never had so much as the sniffles as a child. Relatively healthy by own account. _

**Medical Record (attach to sheet): **_Attached and certified by doctor. _

**Allergies: **_None_

**Phobias: **_None_

**Recurring Nightmare Descriptions: **_Falling into a dark hole and not being able to come out, surrounded by pain and being able to hear my loved ones screaming in the background but not being able to do anything to stop it._

**Recurring Dream Descriptions: **_I keep having this dream that I am flying and everything is white. I go into some kind of battle and the Light becomes relatively normal. I cannot see who is by my side as I am in battle though. _

**Abilities: **_I am agile and am said to be a great sports person. My teachers have said that I am quite intelligent, but I am seen as just an above average girl. I love to duel though and am in the top set of my school when it comes to duelling. _

**Disabilities: **_I can't see any spirits and I don't have any supernatural abilities._

**Social Analysis (to be written by specialist): _**

**Favourite Place To Be: **_Duel Academy, because I love to duel. _

**Where Do You Want To Visit? **_I want to visit the world and see new places. I want to be myself and remain strong. _

**Favourite Weather: **_Rain, because rain means that all your troubles will just wash away and that you will no longer have to put up with all the depressing people because their life is just too much. You can write so much about rain and it is something that smells of purity and magic. _

**Favourite Season:**_ Winter, because it is the one season where everything is as it's supposed to be and everything is at peace and magical._

**Favourite Food: **_Egg-'wich from the store at Duel Academy. _

**Disliked Food: **_Sardine Sandwiches especially. Plus fake plastic food that you buy in those tubs and place in the microwave. Gummy sweets too as they taste too fake. _

**Disliked Season: **_Autumn because everything is dying._

**Disliked Weather: **_Hail, because of a childhood incident which caused my skin to become bruised after becoming caught out in hail._

**Reasoning behind Taking Test: **_Because I am in love with the Jaden Yuki and I want to do this for him and make him smile. I wish to save him from the Darkness that corrupts his heart sometimes and takes away the sweet boy I know._

**Place of Education:**_ Duel Academy_

* * *

><p>Alexis looked at the last question and wondered why it was right there, it was as if they had only placed it because it was unimportant, or because its importance was greatly revered.<p>

She sighed and put the questionnaire in an envelope, waiting to give it to the specialists who would finish it.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><span>Well, that is it for now. I cannot write anymore for this chapter and I don't want to spoil the surprise for the next one. <span>_

_Please, please, please review. I need those reviews. _

_Anonymous accepted._

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	15. The Test

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The Test

Alexis knew that it would not be easy as filling out one form. She knew that there was more to the test than that. When the two girls from the video came over to see her, late on a Saturday morning so that she would not miss school, Alexis knew that they were here for more than paperwork.

"Hello Alexis," said Maria. "Are you ready?"

Alexis did not say anything, but nodded for her answer.

"Okay, we are going to start with some rituals today, since we did not send the video to tell what was coming up for the schedule. We are sending our psychologist, Dr Mortnann, over in a next week, but we really need to get started now."

Alexis nodded.

"Excellent, then we shall start now then,"

She picked up the black paint and told Alexis to stand on the chair and to take her clothes off. Standing in her underwear, Alexis felt exposed, but held her arms out as the two girls began to chant.

"_Tempest walk and dragons fire, _  
><em>Pure of heart and Darkness pyre, <em>  
><em>The queen shall rise, <em>  
><em>Fire will suffice."<em>

They chanted the same thing here times. When Alexis asked of its meaning, Maria and Jasmine painted a black rose with paint. The head starting at Alexis's heart and vines spreading down to her toes and fingers. A dragon painted on her left cheek, the tail coming to her right collar bone.

The dragon glowed with Darkness, the mist covering Alexis like a shield. She tried to escape its grasp, worrying that it would harm her, but the Darkness did nothing of the sort.

She could see why the Dark Knights called it the Gentle Darkness; there was nothing more comforting than the mist that covered her body. It lapped at her skin, giving her a soothing blanket. It was like she was in the calm ocean after a long hot day.

She was in the paradise that was the Darkness; there were no worries with the lingering mist that covered her. She was safe and secure.

Alexis looked down to see that several symbols had been placed at her feet. They felt familiar to her, yet she could not remember ever seeing them.

Maria smiled at Alexis, noticing that she showed similar signs to Jaden. Jasmine was busy prepping the symbols.

She held a knife to her finger and let the blade run. The blood dripped onto the symbols and turned blue.

Several moments passed and the blood turned black. Alexis looked at Jasmine, questions written all over her face. Maria clapped her hands and held one hand to the young Obelisk.

Alexis took Maria's hand, feeling disappointing when the darkness suddenly left her.

"We need to stop the testing," Maria said. "It's obvious that you're going to pass."

Jasmine was not as convinced. "Perhaps we should finish the test, just to be sure."

"You know that she will just pass. No-one has ever made it this far with these results. Even the Darkness acknowledges her."

Jasmine shook her head. "The test is part of the initiation too. It grants the Queen her powers. If we stop, Alexis will never unlock them."

"Are you making this up?"

"My word as a Dark Knight. I tell you nothing but the truth."

Alexis felt a little funny, like her limbs were suddenly pumped with energy. She figured and attention was brought back to her.

"Do you feel sick?" asked Jasmine.

"Always so negative. Alexis sweetie, do you just feel energetic?" asked Maria.

Alexis nodded.

"See! She is storming through the test with flying colours."

"Can you fetch Jaden for me?" asked Alexis.

Maria smile sadly. "No dear, he may ruin the whole test and that is something we can't allow. Don't worry, we know what we are doing."

Alexis watched as they started to spin around her, humming along to what seemed like an ancient chant.

Jasmine stared at her. "What did you want to be inside you?"

Alexis was confused. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I, I'm Alexis!"

"NO! You are not; we know the true Alexis and you are not her! Tell us who you are!"

"Who I AM! I'M ALEXIS!"

Jasmine was now the one in shock. "Alexis, it really is you?"

"OF COURSE IT'S ME! WHAT, DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS SOMEONE ELSE?"

"Well, yes."

Maria sighed. "Allow me to explain. Every time there is a test like this, everyone seems to be possessed by the darkness, only one has been exempt from that rule."

"Jaden?" asked Alexis.

Maria nodded. "That is why Jasmine screamed that you were not Alexis and why we are usually quite reluctant to let just anyone take the test. You just hang tight and we'll finish this off."

There was more spinning, more chanting. Alexis felt a sudden thrill and felt herself being surrounded by peaceful thoughts. She did not feel threatened in the slightest.

She thought back to the brother that needed her, a single tear falling down her cheek at this thought. She did not know where it had come from.

She thought to Jaden, her heart filling with joy and a warm opening. She knew that he was a forever, not someone who went for looks. The thoughts collided and fought, the good memories outweighing the bad a succeeding in battle.

Alexis found herself not forgetting, but remembering. Though the memories were not necessarily all her own.

* * *

><p><strong>She was eight, running down the path to get to her mother. Atticus running close beside her. It was what eight-year-olds did.<strong>

**She stopped and stumbled to the ground, crying when her knee split open. **

"**Shh," a voice soothed and the bleeding stopped. **

**Her mother was frantic but Alexis never forgot the warm feeling on her knee, like someone was trying to soothe her. **

* * *

><p><strong>She was in the palace, her mother close beside her. There was no-one there to greet so she danced around, just messing and acting carefree. Her mother smiling.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She was watching a boy in the distance. She had seen him in the distance and could not believe her luck that he was attending Duel Academy with her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She was in the palace again and this time there were guest within the palace walls, so she had to get ready quickly. She had hoped that by being slow she would have not to impress the suitor that her father had chosen for her. <strong>

**She was a model daughter, but she was not one to just get married willy-nilly. **

* * *

><p><strong>She had thought of him ever since seeing him when he was duelling Doctor Crowler. She could not believe that he had only made a Slifer, he seemed too bright and too gifted. Perhaps the good doctor had held a grudge.<strong>

**She saw him again, getting off the boat; his very aura a calling to her. She thirsted for more of his dark and mysterious nature. She knew that she craved more and had nothing to fear from this crave. **

**The heat and the passion that exhumed from him told her that was a man who would do anything to protect those he loved and she hoped that she would fit into that category. **

* * *

><p><strong>Her brother at her side, announcing her to the person that was supposed to pledge his fake love for her. There was nothing to say that she didn't want this, other than the strained smile on her face; she was a perfect actor, after all she had had much practise. <strong>

**But the man that she was to see was not what she expected. **

**His voice, his manners, his kindness. Everything about him was what she had craved after so long of searching. She knew that her brother would warm to him were he here. **

**He was here, that was all that mattered. **

* * *

><p><strong>They were arguing with him, one of those boys that had tried to pursue her along with a two of his cronies. But she was not one to make judgements quickly. She had to given them a chance, they just blew it. <strong>

**She had been out with some of the boys that had turned out to be okay, but they were not her type and they knew it. She parted with them well, only one had been clingy. But now, there was something different; something that made her clingy. **

**She had noticed him again when she came to call another one of those stalkers that they were late to the Obelisk Welcome Dinner. **

**"Hey slacker, what are you doing out of uniform? Shouldn't you be in detention or in that dump you call a dorm?" the stalker sneered while their cronies guffawed.**

**Her heart had ignored them and proceeded to look around. He stopped when one of the cronies looked at him and smiled. "Are you deaf? You are not welcome," he snarled through his smile.**

**"Why am I not surprised to see you picking on a Slifer Chazz?" she had asked, thinking about the reputation for the Obelisk's at the present.**

**She was standing there with her arms folded and was scowling at the one they called Chazz. Chazz, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to her disdain.**

**"Hey there Alexis," he drooled. "Come to see me wipe the floor with this Slifer slime?"**

**She looked at him in disgust. "I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late."**

**"Whateve's, this place is getting too crowded anyways," Chazz took off with his two cronies, smirking at Jaden along the way.**

**Her heart had smiled at her. "Thanks," he said.**

**She blushed yet again in his presence. "Sorry about that. Not all of us Obelisks are like that; Chazz is just a jerk, especially with Slifers."**

**"Nah! It's all good, I can pummel those guys in no time," he had said.**

**Alexis giggled. "We might need to work on that over confidence. Though I am sure that you can live up to your word. The Slifer Welcome Dinner is about to start too: you'd better get going."**

**He had nodded and started to run. Then he paused, "Are you going alone?"**

**She was confused. "What?" she said.**

**"You're dorm. Are you going there alone?"**

**"Yes, don't worry: a girl can get there without an escort," she bristled. She couldn't help it: she had been raised to accept help wherever she went but hated it. Every time someone took away her independence, she felt the need to stick up for herself: just cause she was a girl, doesn't mean she wasn't capable.**

**He had smiled at the change in attitude. "I didn't mean to insult you, but it would insult my pledge to if I turned my back on my manners."**

**She had returned to her confusion. "Pledge?" she had asked.**

**He had nodded and bowed. "Dark Knight Jaden Yuki, rank: Black Phoenix. Duty: to protect those in need, using the power of Gentle Darkness."**

**She was still confused, but she realised that he would say no more on his past. She settled for having handsome Knight escorting her to her dorm. He took her by the arm, he placed his other hand on his sword; poised for danger.**

**"By the way, what is your name, fair maiden?" he had asked.**

**She had started at the comment, but then then blushed and stammered, "Alexis Rhodes. My friends call me Lex… they also call me the Queen of the Obelisk Blue dorm because of… well…"**

**"I understand. I am already called the King of Slifer Red, yet I hold my head high in the hope that I can be an inspiration to my dorm," he had said.**

**"Ya know, you seem a bit too bright to be a Slifer," she said suddenly.**

**He didn't show a hint of concern. He had been the perfect gentleman the whole time, never abusing the trust that she had placed on him. He would always be there and he would never leave her side, she knew that. **

* * *

><p><strong>She could not believe her eyes. He was so beautiful that it had become a sin to refer to anything else thus. She could not believe that her father had arranged another marriage, but she was not one to complain if this boy's beauty dug deep within. <strong>

**He smiled at her, a soft caring smile that she could not help but smile back to. He seemed rather athletic and well-dressed, but seemed to take the clothing options as subtle as possible for a prince. **

**He wore the usual royal colours one would find on a member of the Spirit Kingdom Royals.**

"**Father, you summoned me," she spoke to the man in the throne, bowing, but keeping her eyes on the young prince in front of her.**

"**My dear Alexis, this is Prince Jaden," the man she called her father spoke. "He has come far from the Spirit Kingdom. I trust that the two of you will get along and explore the kingdom. After the marriage, you will have to leave the palace and return to Jaden's kingdom."**

**She bristled. "Father?"**

**Her father smiled sadly. "I am afraid that Jaden is next in line for the throne in his kingdom and he is an only child. He cannot be away from his kingdom to rule another. I know that you wish to remain here, seeing as you have never ventured the palace walls, but that is not to be."**

**Actually, she was ecstatic to leave the grounds that she had never left. Some days it was fine, but others it was confining. She couldn't wait to leave. **

**But to leave in the arms of a stranger, even one who seemed so nice and handsome. It seemed so daunting; nothing like what her fairy-tale ancestors had laid out for her in their story-books. **

**Still, she felt brave at the prospect at leaving. **

"**I am very pleased to meet you Prince Jaden," she held out her hand for him to take. **

**He accepted the offer and pressed his lips on the back. "Likewise Princess Alexis, but I prefer if you would just refer to me as Jaden. We are not in a council meeting. Even my father has only referred to me by my first name, albeit at my request."**

**She smiled. "I have a feeling that we will get along well Jaden. After all, we are to be together for a long time if my father has his way."**

**He smiled. "Do you wish to be alone with your father so that you may speak with him?"**

**She nodded and watched as he bowed and left the room, not looking the least bit offended. **

"**I like him," her mother announced. "Alexis dear, he has respected you as a person, not as a royal. Such a quality is rare amongst even the highest of families."**

**Her brother nodded. "I agree with mama. You really need to find someone to settle down with and he seems perfect."**

"**A little too perfect," she whispered. **

**Her father cleared his throat. "He actually has quite a past, so no, he is not perfect. His grandparents were killed for their power, not knowing that their son would grow up and take over the throne. Their daughter-in-law ran off with someone in an opposing kingdom, so I wasn't quite sure about Jaden at first."**

**Her brother spoke again. "Then why did you take the proposal of marriage from the father of the boy?"**

**Her father smiled. "Because I know the father and I know the mother, but I also know the boy. He has a good heart, he just has different battles. He is one who does damage to the Light."**

"**But surely that is a bad thing father?"**

"**Tell me, have you ever trusted the Light my son?"**

"**No father, we are the few that do not."**

"**Do you know why?"**

"**Because you always told us to trust our instincts and my instincts scream at me when they face the Light."**

"**I can see that my boy, but I also see that you have good instincts. True, the opposite of Light is Darkness, but it is better to ally ourselves with what we know rather than what we don't."**

"**Why would we even want to ally ourselves with Darkness? Surely it is better to ally ourselves with both."**

**Her father laughed. "I think that you are confused. How do you know that the gentle Darkness isn't balance? The answer is that you don't. Jaden does, he sees it every day, the balance that he fights to keep. You would do well to remember that."**

* * *

><p><strong>She didn't know when she would see him again, but she didn't care as long as it was soon. Classes were not enough to satisfy her appetite for him. <strong>

**She saw him sitting there, but she did not notice something until it was too late. **

**He was wearing nothing but his boxers. It reminded her of the day that her brother and her brother's friend decided to experiment with wearing nothing while they went outside and enjoyed the rain. She was lucky that her brother's friend had more sense than her brother, but she still had the emotional scars. **

**But her heart was nothing like watching your naked brother. He looked so smooth and slick, pure warrior. The honour that he honed into his muscles clear to the eyes. His tan glistening in the flames of the fire that he had lit and that were now etching so close to his pack. **

**She could feel the very heat off of him even though he seemed so far away. **

**She kept opening mouth to speak and he looked at her questionably, raising an eyebrow at her. **

**"Alexis, I am not embarrassed by the fact that I am only in my boxers, but if this upsets you, I can leave."**

**She shot him a look, her mouth snapping shut and she vigorously shook her head." No Jaden, it's alright. I mean, you are wearing something and it's like you're wearing swim trunks and I'm not going for a swim!"**

**"Um… okay Lex. Right!"**

**He patted the ground next to him and she sat down to watch the waves with him. The warmth that radiated from his body made her feel dizzy and she felt part of her spirit yearn for his.**

**He looked down at the waves, not paying any attention to the audience. He flexed his shoulders, letting the gleam of his sweat sparkle in the little light of the night.**

**"Well Alexis, I think that we have shared enough of the waves' time. What can I do for you?"**

**"Do you know of my brother's life now?"**

**"Alexis, I can promise you that he is not dead. More than that, I cannot say."**

**"But you do know where he is?"**

**"We only speculate. I am sorry Alexis, but there is chance that we might be wrong."**

**"Yeah I know, but I wish there was something that told me for sure that he was alright."**

**She folded her slender legs up to her chest. He looked as a single tear bathed in the moonlight and glistened. He reached up and stroked it away.**

**She looked up at him in surprise; he was so incredibly close to her. The heat of his breath brushing her lips. One of the most amazing experiences she had ever had.**

* * *

><p><strong>He had returned to her father's throne room, his hands behind his back. It was obvious that while he had not chosen to be here, he was honoured nonetheless. <strong>

**She fidgeted as his father approached the throne. An honour to see you again, my dear old friend."**

"**King Saran, it has been too long," her father spread his arms wide. "I was most upset to hear about Natalia, I hope that it has all been sorted now."**

**His father shook his head. "Nae, but I should have the head of the one who stole her from me."**

"**Father," he bent low and whispered. "I do not think that would make mother very happy."**

"**I think that in this day and age, it is the second generation who are the wisest," her father said. "Please sit, speak of your journey. How go the preparations?"**

"**They go well," his father sat and took the goblet of wine that had been offered by one of the servants. "I know that we must celebrate the joining of our children with much glamour and I aim to please."**

"**Now, now, let us not be too upfront. These two have barely gotten to know each other."**

"**Jaden knows his duty though."**

"**Father," he spoke up. "With your permission, I would like to leave this room. With the princess's permission, I would like to escort her to the gardens."**

**She liked it how he always seemed to include her. "I would like that very much Jaden, but I told you that I am like you with the first name thing."**

**He smiled and offered his hand. "Of course, my apologies."**

**She took the hand that was offered. "Don't worry, you're forgiven."**

**The palace gardens were a magnificent place to be, especially in the summer. Duel monster of all kinds, tucked into the sweet fruits that were growing plentiful on the trees and bushes. There was no short stock of what was available. It was as if a touch of magic itself had placed its hand on the gardens.**

**She went to sit in the fountain, with her feet in the water. She needed to feel the cool waves lapping up her feet. **

**He sat next to her. "What do you think Alexis?"**

**She faced him. "About what?"**

**He looked sad. "I brought you here for a reason. I never wanted it to come out that it was my duty to feel bound to you. I want to be with you out of my own free will."**

"**Jaden, we have spent three months together. I know full well that, at first, we were both following our duty by seeing how this played out. But now we know for sure, don't we?"**

**He smiled. "Of course Alexis."**

* * *

><p><strong>She was waiting, waiting to see him again. But she knew that it was not a joke, that it was real. <strong>

**She knew that he had led a terrible life. From what he had described, there were some parts that he did not cope with very well. But life was hard and everyone had a secret dark addiction to cope with the outside world. Whether it be harmless things like eating chocolate, or the real extreme addictions, like an addiction to kill.**

**For him, it had been pain. Nothing but pure pain. There was nothing else like and she could secretly feel why it had been so. Every bang she felt, every sharp jab, took away the thought of him lying in that hospital bed, as doctors fought to save him. **

**She felt like he had betrayed her in a way, but that was only in a way. She knew that he had done this to protect her, not harm her. **

**She had refused to come from her bedroom upon hearing her heart's fate and had become a hollow shell of a person. She was lost without her heart and had become a pasty grey colour. Many thought she was naked skeleton because of how thin she had become and the colour she had turned.**

**In a way, she felt a little selfish. She knew that he had done all this so that she could be safe so that she could pursue the life that she wanted. But all the wants, needs and desires lay with him now. There was no other man she would live or die for. He was her everything.**

**Now there was a chance that he would be gone… forever. What if there was a way to save his? Would he want to be saved though? It was so hard to think about it because at the same time as she wanted to save his life, she also wanted him to be happy.**

**How could he be happy if he tried to end his life on his own terms?**

**But then she had come up with an idea: his duel spirits. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew that he had them and that they were real and not figments of the imagination. Getting a hold of them wouldn't be easy though; she would need someone who could contact them.**

**She could ask his sister or brother, but they were too grief-stricken to really respond if they wanted a cup of tea. Perhaps his niece could see them, but she would be too young to really understand what was going on and how to help.**

**Then it came to her again: his aunt.**

**He had once said that he had an aunt that never spoke to. He did know her number though and said that he kept it in his diary. He never offered reasons for not speaking, just that they weren't 'on the best of terms'.**

**Still, his aunt was their best shot and she prayed that she would be on good enough terms to help.**

**She ran out of her room and headed straight for his, ignoring all the campus security people and grabbing that one box that held all of his writing equipment, including the diary. She found the page and picked up her mobile.**

**"Hello?" she asked when she rang the number.**

**"Hello. Who is this?" asked a female voice on the other line.**

**"Alexis Rhodes. I am calling about your nephew, if this is Aunt Laura?"**

**"Oh… yes it is, what about him?"**

**"He's been taken ill. He tried to commit suicide."**

**"I see. I don't know if Jesus can forgive that boy this time, but I shall pray for him that he will be judged fairly in Limbo."**

**"Wait a minute! What?"**

**"Jaden never told you? How predictable, he was raised by those god-forsaken Dark Knights so they filled his head with lies and taught how to perfect that art, as they called it. They corrupted all of my family, but never managed to get their claws on me."**

**"Okay." She had been unsure by this woman.**

**"Tell me Miss Rhodes, are you Christian?"**

**"Well, not really. But I have a few friends that are very Christian. They attend church and everything, even went to Sunday school and pray at dinner."**

**Alexis heard laughter on the other line.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Oh it's nothing. Just be good around the Dark Knights kiddo, now I shall say good day."**

**"Wait! You haven't gotten the directions to the hospital!"**

**"Why would I want them?"**

**"To be able to go see your nephew! Don't you want to see him?"**

**"What? Of course not, why would I want to?"**

**"He's in hospital! He's dying!"**

**"So?"**

**"SO! He's your nephew and you should be concerned! God, you may say you're Christian but you need to have a look at yourself before you make judgements. Religion asks that we respect everyone and care for our relatives, no matter their belief."**

**She took a deep breath before continuing. Her breathing coming out in tremors.**

**"He is your nephew. God, why do we base our judgements on Deities and Afterlives? Why should it even matter what we are or what we look like? We are all living; all of us have been given a right to live. If anything wanted to kill us, it would have done so. But we think we are Gods in our own right."**

**There was a pause before, "Where is this hospital?"**

**She squealed before giving his aunt the directions.**

**She should have known that the arrival of his aunt would cause so conflictions between his brother and sister though. **

**"I hope that you can forgive my little brother for what he did all those years ago Laura?" his sister had asked when she saw her aunt approach the hospital bed.**

**"Child, there is nothing to forgive. You chose your path and I chose mine. We cannot help how we are raised. One day, you will see the truth. Just not today," she replied.**

**"Why are you here?" his brother had snapped. "You hate the Dark Knights even more than me!"**

**"Child, calm thyself, I am here because my nephew is here. I am here because I received a call from a young girl and she asked me to come here."**

**"Well we don't want you here, so you can leave!"**

**"Actually we do," she had whispered. **

**They turned to her standing in the doorway.**

**"I know of a way to help Jaden," she said returning the strength that she had bloomed when she met him.**

* * *

><p><strong>He had been into battle once and he was off to do it again. But this time, she had had a feeling that he would not come back. That was never a good feeling for a bride to have, it never ended well. <strong>

"**The powers of fate better not be with me," she had whispered as he rode off. **

* * *

><p><strong>There was a happy ending: he was going to be okay.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There was no a happy ending: he had died. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She was full of like<strong>

"**Alexis."**

* * *

><p><strong>She was full of a life that she wanted to end.<strong>

"_**Alexis."**_

* * *

><p><strong>She was mended.<strong>

"_Alexis."_

* * *

><p><strong>She was broken.<strong>

"Alexis!"

* * *

><p>Alexis felt herself jolt awake. Two pairs of eyes looking down at her. But they needn't have worried: she was opening her eyes to new possibilities.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>You can call me the worst writer in existence. It's the least I deserve for keeping you in the light for so long. I am so, so, so, a million times, so sorry. I hope that this makes up for it. <span>_

_College work, finding employment and writing three books, plus putting the finishing touches to one takes it out of you. I have had such a hassle lately and the exams are next week. So there may be another delay, so 'you have been warned'._

_Once again, I am really sorry._

_Please forgive me enough to give me a review. _

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	16. Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Awakening

Alexis knew that she had to quickly sit up, else there would be trouble brewing in her stomach. But she could not even feel her legs and soon she had to turn so that she could vomit what was left of the breakfast she had that morning.

Maria and Jasmine each patted her shoulder as she did.

"I am sorry about that Alexis," said Maria. "One of us should have told you that after Jaden went through his initiation, he vomited."

Jasmine shook her head. "This was only after, of course, and you have to remember that he was only seven. A little boy will find it difficult to go through a tremendous change."

Maria frowned at her. "Not necessarily because children and teenagers go through changes all the time. But no-one can cope with a big change so suddenly to their bodies and not experience some kind of side effect."

"Oh, be quiet."

"How about you? You have been nothing but pessimistic and awful to and about Alexis since we got the note that she was up for the test. What is your problem?"

"Exactly what we were thinking."

All three girls' heads quickly shot towards the door, where Elen stood with her Aunt Laura and Kyle.

"Kyle, Laura, Miss Elen!" Jasmine looked at each of them with a look of shock. "What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jaden?"

Kyle smiled. "No, he is with Blood and Nancy. They were wondering how Alexis was doing but they wanted to catch up with him and since he's been banned from this room until Alexis has completed her full transformation they sent us to catch up with her instead."

Laura patted her nephew's shoulder. "I think that is more than enough of an explanation dear."

"Yes Aunt Laura."

Maria was confused. "Everything is fine; there was no call for you all to be here. Why so many?"

Laura smiled. "I wanted to meet the young lady who saved my nephew's life properly. Kyle is here to make sure there is no, how he put it, 'screw ups'. My niece is here for the exact same reasons; and the fact that she sensed that Jasmine would not be so willing with the test. She said that Jasmine has had problems before."

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I," said Kyle.

Elen was frowning at Jasmine, who was looking a little sheepish. "Should I tell them your story Jasmine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine was watching Jaden working out in the Dark Knight's gym. He was being tested there by her to determine his health for the next mission. <strong>

"**Well Jaden," Jasmine crossed something on her clipboard. "I think that you have had enough."**

"**Thanks," Jaden put down the weights that he had been lifting. **

**Jaden was one of the youngest members, but also one of the fittest. At fifteen, he could life more than thirty one times his own body weight. **

**Samantha had been killed less than a month ago and the funeral was tomorrow. Training took the teenager's mind off of it and no-one argued about it. **

**Samantha was the one that they all talked about here at the Dark Knights, so Jasmine had been eager to find out what was so special about her. **

"**Hey Jaden."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Did you know that the Dark Knight elders were going to meet with Samantha themselves to discuss her going into the test."**

**Jaden swallowed. "No, I did not know that."**

"**Well, they were and I was wondering if you could tell me what the big deal was over one girl?"**

**Jaden sighed. "Do we have to talk about this now? I am rather tired and her funeral is tomorrow."**

"**Yes please, I don't really see what the big deal is about a girl who was not a Dark Knight. She wasn't pregnant with your child was she?"**

**Jaden's head snapped and his eyes were wide. "What? No!"**

"**Then what was it?" **

**Jaden panicked. "She… she was…"**

"**Did you sleep with her? Did that make the council angry?"**

"**No!" **

"**So you can sleep with anyone you want to?"**

**Jaden gulped. "I haven't really thought about that seeing as I still am in school."**

"**So you're still a virgin then."**

"**What? How is this relevant? Yes, I am and am not looking to lose that status anytime soon."**

"**What's your hobby?"**

"**What the? Duelling, how is that relevant to Samantha?"**

"**How close was your relationship to this girl?"**

"**Close, I guess. Can we end this so I go?"**

"**One more question, do you find me attractive?"**

"**What!"**

"**That's not an answer."**

**Jaden swallowed. "Yes, I think that you are an attractive woman, why?"**

"**Would you go out with me if I asked?"**

**Jaden held out his hands. "Okay you are really starting to freak me out! You're what, eighteen?"**

"**Seventeen, actually."**

"**Well alright then, but no, I will not go out with you."**

"**Jaden, you are the king of the Dark Knights. You need to go with a Dark Knight and I am a Dark Knight. I am still young and yet I cannot go to school, so I cannot go out to meet other boys if that is what you are worried about. Half of these girls were raised under the suspicion that they would be the one."**

"**What?"**

"**While that is true, I think that this conversation should end."**

**Both heads shot toward the door to see Elen standing there, who was glaring angrily at Jasmine. **

**She came over, still looking angry. "I want to make this clear, so I fear that I must do this in front of little brother. I do not want you to ever come near him if all you are going to speak of is something that would be better left unsaid."**

**Jaden coughed. "You mean it's true, that the girls within the Dark Knights have to been raised to take that awful test?"**

**Elen shook her head. "We will talk of it tomorrow."**

**The next time that Jasmine saw Jaden was the day of the funeral, to which all of the Dark Knights had been asked to be present. She had been told that Jaden would be there, that much was obvious, but it was curiosity that had brought her here and curiosity was hard to get rid of. **

**Jaden saw her there at the funeral, near the casket that was holding what was left of the person he felt that could truly pass the test, and he walked over so that he could be near Samantha too. He placed his hand on the casket. **

"**Mr and Mrs Rosario," whispered Jasmine to two people who he knew to be Samantha's parents. **

**There was nothing human in the casket, all that was left was the rose that Jaden had picked up that day at the prom, the one that had fallen as Samantha tried to protect him. It was all that had been left from that terrible night. **

"**I worry that the boy that Sammy loved will not ever recover from this," said Mr Rosario. "He hasn't said a word about her and when we were at the house, preparing to go the funeral, all he would do was stare at a picture of Sammy."**

"**Sammy would be in such a state to see him like this," wailed Mrs Rosario. "We have to do something to help the boy."**

"**You are aware that Jaden is a member of the Dark Knights?" Jasmine was in awe.**

"**Of course, he told Sammy that after the second date. He seemed like such a nice boy that we never held it against him."**

**Jasmine could say nothing; she just turned and walked away.**

* * *

><p>"I knew the reason why you had cornered the parents of Samantha," continued Elen. "You wanted to ask them the same questions as you had asked Jaden."<p>

Jasmine glared at her. "Yeah, but there was a reason for it. Try not to turn me into the whore that you try to make me Elen, I don't want Jaden in the way that you imply; I do what I am trained to do and that is to follow orders. Nothing more."

Maria scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. After all, Jaden is a rather attractive boy."

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation on my brother, I think that we are freaking Alexis out," Kyle pointed out.

Alexis didn't really know what to say, she could only nod.

Elen nodded too. "I think that we should go and wait for the council."

Laura smiled. "I think that that is a good idea."

Kyle grinned. "I think that we should take the two troublemakers with us too so that they can't get up to too much mischief."

Again, Elen nodded. "I think that that, my brother, is a good idea. Though I do not believe that Jasmine and Maria are troublemakers, I think that we should continue this conversation within the Slifer refectory."

"Refectory? What are you, English?"

"You know full well that I am an American citizen, I just prefer to refer what you call a cafeteria to the British name for such a place of consummation."

Laura held up her hands. "Before this turns into World War Three, I think that we should head to the Slifer dorm's direction and just forget about the entire conversation about what to call the place where the Slifers eat."

They soon found themselves in the Slifer cafeteria, without the War having been unleashed on the entire school. Jasmine and Maria had sat down with Laura, Kyle and Elen and were talking in an area where they would not be overheard.

"I think that you should be the one to continue the story Jasmine," Elen suggested to the young Dark Knight.

Jasmine sighed before taking a deep breath. "It's just that I know that Jaden has hard life before he became a Dark Knight. I was wondering if he wanted the chance to have a normal life."

"I find that hard to believe, seeing as you said that you were one for following the rules," pointed out Maria.

Jasmine sighed again. "It all started a few days before Jaden was initiated…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine was walking into the council's room and she was eager to see what new developments had been made. She did not know that this had little to do with how the Light had been halted again. <strong>

"**I am afraid that this is matter of what is now happening to the Yuki family," said an elder.**

**There were three other girls, along with Jasmine, that were in the room looking at the counselling body. Each were looking nervous. **

"**I am afraid that I don't understand the reason as to ringing four girls here to the council's chambers my fellow brother," said another one of the elders. **

"**Simple really, it is the same reason that we brought the girls forth yesterday."**

"**Ah right, I see."**

"**You girl, what is your name?" the elder was pointing at Jasmine. **

**Jasmine was nervous. "Jasmine, sir."**

"**Well Jasmine, why don't you go over to the next room and they will tell you what to do."**

"**Yes sir."**

**Jasmine did as he asked and found herself locked into a room for eight days. After that time the door was opened. It was another girl, Jessica, who had opened. **

"**Meaning no disrespect for the elders," Jasmine stuttered. "But have they gone insane? I was lucky that they managed to remember to place food, water and a place to go to the bathroom in there."**

"**I know; there isn't much space in there, but they had to make sure that you were up to the test," said Jessica.**

"**What test?"**

"**To see if you were up to proving yourself to a boy named Jaden."**

"**Why would I want to prove myself to a boy? I am only nine-years-old for the love of Darkness."**

"**You really need to work on the language if you wish to be chosen for this golden opportunity."**

**Jasmine stopped walking and Jessica soon followed her suit. "Who on earthed is this Jaden?"**

**Jessica frowned. "His full name is Jaden Tenebrae Theraibirda Yuki."**

**Jasmine felt dizzy and she slumped to the floor. "The Jaden Yuki? The one that we learned in history?"**

"**Yes, I thought that they would tell you about it?"**

"**No, they just said that this was something to do with the Yuki family and they took me off to be locked in that room."**

"**Oh, they did that probably because they really wanted to test you. I don't think there was anything meant by it. We are trained to do as we are told."**

"**I suppose."**

"**Chill out, I heard that Jaden went through his initiation yesterday. He's doing great!"**

"**So he really is the one then."**

"**Yeah and we are the ones that are raised to become his potential brides. Isn't that neat?"**

"**I suppose that there really is no way to get around it. He has to have an arranged marriage and we are the ones to be those potential brides."**

"**Well, it is his choice, but I would think that the council would rather it be a person from the Dark Knights."**

"**Why, shouldn't they be happy with whomever he chooses?"**

"**Oh they will, but think of it like this; who would better understand all that Jaden goes through? The answer would be one of us. We would get to see him grow and understand him better than anyone because he would not be forced to keep any secrets from us."**

"**And if he chooses someone who isn't a Dark Knight?"**

"**Like I said, it would not matter. He is the Supreme King and he needs to find his Queen. He needs someone of a noble and powerful birth. If it turns out to be a commoner, then so be it. But I do worry if it is."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**A commoner would have no training. They would have no idea on where they are from and the way we live. It would be too unfair and I think that Jaden knows this."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**I can look into the future."**

"**You're psychic?"**

"**Only a little. The council took that as a sign that I should not take part in the test, they said that my powers were too poor and that they had reached their limit. I actually work in another part of the Dark Knights."**

"**Oh, so then you must feel a little bitter at the council then?"**

"**Not at all, I know my place. You should do well to remember yours."**

**Jasmine took the warning and did everything she could to make sure that she would be picked by the famous Jaden Yuki. However, when it came to meeting the boy, she knew that it would be harder than it looked. **

**She had absolutely no romantic feelings whatsoever for the Dark Knight and he didn't for her or any of the other members. **

**But arranged marriages were a common aspect for the Dark Knights too and Jasmine knew them to be quite successful. **

* * *

><p>Kyle had to smile here. "You do realise that is because the children of Dark Knights don't get to meet other children. They can only meet with the ones who train with them and the ones that have agreed to marry."<p>

Elen smiled too. "I agree with you there Kyle. I can too vouch for that theory that arranged marriages are successful, but not all the time. I think that little brother will do well to make his own choices on whom he will love for the rest of life. And he has a long life so there is no hurry."

Laura chuckled. "Yes, I think that I can understand why you were so unhappy on my nephew choosing a commoner over a Dark Knight, but it is his own choice and one he must make without interference."

Jasmine looked shameful. "I knew that it was wrong of me to voice such opinions, but I think that Jaden should also consider how his decision will affect the rest of the Dark Knights."

Kyle held up his hands. "But is it really his decisions?"

Elen frowned. "Explain the reasons as to why you think thus."

"Well, I think that Jaden does get to choose who he loves. That much is clear. But is it really his decision because, if you think about it, this is just another part of the journey to find the Supreme Queen. Their souls are so connected that we know that the person whom he really falls in love with turns out to be her."

Elen nodded. "I see, you think that because little brother's soul is connected to Alexis's, then it is his soul that has the choice here and not his own mind."

Laura shook her head. "Isn't that the way love is?"

Elen shrugged. "I do not know and I do not know anyone whom will have the answer to such a question."

Maria smiled. "This is starting to sound like one of them bad romance novels."

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, but we really should head back to base now. I am starting to feel a little home sick."

Maria nodded. "Does this mean that you will leave Alexis alone now?"

Jasmine smiled. "I should think so."

Before they turned to leave, Kyle held up his hand. "Wait a sec; can you let Jaden see Alexis? I should think she would have a lot of questions that only he can answer."

Maria nodded and walked out with Jasmine, not saying a word the whole time.

Kyle was confused. "Are they in a hurry or something?"

It was Laura who answered. "Thank Darkness that your parents shielded you from this; they are going to want to be as close to base as possible because the only time a Dark Knight ever leaves is for missions. You must have noticed with your sister and Jaden."

Elen shook her head. "Blood and Nancy wanted to shield this from us too; it was not just our parents. My little brother and I were raised in a proper fashion; it was just the birthing of his that was different."

"How do you mean?"

"When our mother confirmed her pregnancy, did she ever looks as though she was with child Kyle?"

Kyle frowned. "No she didn't, but I left when she was in the early stages I thought."

"Yes, I remember now, but did you ever see a photo of her when you were with that woman?"

"You mean Vicky? No, I never did. I never went looking for you guys then, I was pretty messed up."

"I see; then you would not have known that our mother never showed any signs of being pregnant. She looked the same as when she did when she first dated our father."

"What? That's impossible!"

"Little brother's powers were showing before birth. When it finally became the time that he was to be born, our mother felt no pain. The Darkness was comforting to her."

"As it is to anyone who comes in contact with it Elen. Darkness knows what we were thinking to just let our brother get in the sights of the council. Why didn't I come sooner and protect you. It's no wonder that he has been plagued with responsibilities he is too young for."

"I do not know the reasons for you to turn to drugs and alcohol Kyle, but I do know that there would have been nothing that you could have done to prevent little brother from being in the eyes of the council."

"You really think so sis, because I'm starting to sound like a c***** big brother."

"I know so Kyle. I have seen it with my own eyes, what the council will do to have little brother in their clutches."

Kyle and Laura both shuddered at that statement. The Slifer cafeteria was now filling up with students who had returned to be well nourished after such a long day of studying and duelling.

Laura sighed and went to get up, her family following. They left to go to Jaden's room, where Jaden was having a private moment with Blood and Nancy.

Laura knocked on the door and waited for Jaden to answer. Jaden came to the door and let them all in, with Blood and Nancy exiting.

"So, can I go?" Jaden smiled.

Elen smiled too. "Yes little brother, you may go and see Alexis. But I would hurry though; you do not want to get caught by Dr Crowler. I know him to be quite a harsh man."

"Are you basing that on when I duelled him sis?"

"Indeed I am."

Jaden nodded and ran to the Obelisk Dorms.

Finding Alexis was easy, he could feel her aura even from outside and he knew where her room was anyway. He waited until she had answered the door and sat on her bed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Alexis smiled. "I am glad that I did not have to go through the same initiation as you did because I know that one to be quite painful."

Jaden grinned. "Been experimenting I see."

"Yeah, didn't you have a whirl when you were first initiated?"

"No, but I had already had some of my powers before I was even born. I didn't feel the need to experiment on something that felt completely natural to me."

"Does your ego know no bounds Jaden?"

Jaden came over and gripped her around the waist. "Course it does, but I do like to tell the truth," he smiled and kissed her hair. "So, where do you want to go this afternoon?"

"What do you mean," she spun to meet his gaze. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Jaden grinned. "Of course I am my fair maiden. A knight cannot be without his lady, so may he ask that his lady accompany him to a wonderful picnic in our secret location, where she may join him for a swim in the lake?"

Alexis grinned. "He may."

Jaden laughed. "Great, then I shall see you in twenty minutes."

"Jaden, how will you make it in—?"

It was foolish to ask as Jaden had already left using speed that didn't belong to the average human.

Alexis smiled and shook her head. "I didn't think that it would be possible, but Jaden seems to be eager to use his powers now. He didn't seem to be that eager when I first met him."

Jaden returned with a picnic basket, with Alexis having found a towel and dressed in her bikini. He shook his head when he saw her.

"What?" Alexis asked, confused at the shaking.

Jaden smiled. "Did you ever find it possible to use your own powers to be a bit faster?"

"Oh be quiet, I'm new at this."

Jaden laughed and they set off for the spot that Jaden had talked of going to. It was in a far off location and there was no-one there to bother them. Jaden set out the picnic blanket and put the basket in the centre.

Alexis watched as he pulled out boxes full of interesting meals that she knew he had made himself.

"Who taught you to be such a good cook?"

Jaden shrugged. "I have to eat so healthily because of the training that I did. If I ate junk food, then I would feel too tired to really work my body. I started to learn to cook when I didn't want to be eating salad all the time."

"I notice that you don't eat an awful lot of meat. I know, having a brother, that there is an insistence that, because they are men, they need meat."

Jaden laughed. "They tried that at the base. I always say that, while eating meat is fine, you don't really need it. You need a balance of all the food groups and that is what I aim to gain."

"Do you do a lot of training?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I work on gaining the muscles I need for the work I do and I work to maintain those muscles. Junk food is a little out of the question and I have a fast metabolism."

"I noticed that you used a needle, are you diabetic?"

Jaden laughed again. "You know that you are one of the very few people to ask me that question and not tell me that I have a 'problem'. While I am not a diabetic, I do need to use a needle for medical purposes."

Alexis thought about this. "The amount of food that you eat and the set times, along with the needle… you have a fast metabolism."

Jaden smiled. "Do you know someone who is the same?"

Alexis smiled too. "My uncle had a similar condition and I never forgot what came with it. He had to inject himself with this weird drug."

"Was it methimazole?"

Alexis nodded. "It was, yeah that was the name and it was weird."

Jaden laughed. "He probably had hyperthyroidism, like me."

"Will you always have it?"

"No, Blood just said that this was a part of my powers and that I will eventually grow out of it. Of course, I can never tell my doctor."

"Must be tough, living with a double identity."

Jaden shrugged. "It is life as I have always known it. I don't think I could cope with a change. But Blood says that one day I will rule over and make my parents' name recognised across the globe."

"Doesn't that frighten you?"

"I'm used to it now, but yes it did frighten me. I never asked to rule Alexis; it was just the job that I was given when I decided to take down a White Drone."

Alexis looked out at the lake. "Will I be chosen to take on White Drones too?"

Jaden sighed. "Eventually you will train with the other Dark Knights, but we are a patient people. We will wait until you give the say so; you just have to say it eventually."

Alexis looked at the basket, then paused and frowned. "What was it like when you fought that White Drone?"

Jaden seemed to take his time to answer. "It felt right, like I was built for nothing else. I can't describe in a hateful way Lex."

"I understand Jaden, shall we get started on this picnic and talk about other things?"

"I'd like that."

They tucked into to the couscous that Jaden had packed, the Mediterranean vegetables cooked to perfection.

"What are your hobbies?" Alexis asked, after she had chewed her food.

Jaden paused to take a sip of coke. "I love to duel and to run and I love to swim. I like to fish because I like to feel like I have earned my food, but I find I don't really have the stomach for guns so I don't hunt. I like to ride and I like to play with my niece. What about you?"

Alexis smiled. "That seems like a lot of hobbies. I like to do relatively the same, but I also like to garden and watch the sunset and winter. I don't like to fish because I am afraid of killing them and I don't have a niece. I do like to drive though."

Jaden raised his eyebrow. "You drive?"

"Not much, but I do when I get the chance."

"What do you drive?"

"My father's Mercedes, what about you? Do you drive? I saw you getting out of a car, but I didn't see you driving."

Jaden smiled. "That is because that car was Nancy's Ford Mondeo, I drive a Porsche."

"What model?"

"A 911 Turbo. I got it when I got my license. I wanted to pay for it out of the money that I had earned working in the Kame game shop but Blood said that I wouldn't be able to afford it. I needed a fast car, not an old banger. The work I did required the Porsche."

"You don't seem to be all that interested though."

Jaden smiled. "I take the Porsche out for a spin now and again, just to clear my head. But I mainly like tinkering with it. I like to do my own work, I like to feel independent. That was why I was so against having a servant at the house."

"Servant?"

"We had a servant for about two years, but even Blood thought that the Dark Knights had gone too far and ordered that they gave him another job. I hated that he made my bed and tried to dress me. I told him that my legs and arms were working fine."

"I had a maid named Mary and I was the same. I had her since I was a baby though and I didn't know any different. She was a present from my father to my mother when I was born."

Jaden frowned. "People are not presents."

Alexis sighed. "I know that and I tried to tell my father that, but he said that it was her job and she was being well paid for it. I had to keep her for about eleven years, that was when I put my foot down and asked that she became the housekeeper."

Jaden laughed. "You sound like me with Jerome."

"I'm assuming that Jerome was the name of the servant."

Jaden nodded. "We see him every time we go back to base and I have to have a servant in my room there. I have Jerome because he knows me and lets me do things my way. He doesn't try to dress me."

"Mary was a friend to me when the children would not let me join in their games."

Jaden nodded. "Jerome was the same, it was the only reason that I was able to keep my cool and not get him fired. I didn't want to be cruel and he seemed really nice to me. The other children just didn't understand."

* * *

><p><em>More time was dedicated to Alexis and Jaden exploring some of the different aspects of their childhoods… or lack of it.<em>_ (This is a taster of what is to come next chapter)_

* * *

><p><em><span>I hope that this is okay and that I get plenty of reviews. <span>_

_Please review,_

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	17. Different Childhoods

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Different Childhoods

Alexis was picking at the grass while Jaden stared into space. There really wasn't much holding back, but when it came to opening up to everything; it really made you tongue-tied.

"So, what about your brother? What did he do?" asked Jaden.

Alexis smiled. "What didn't he do? He was the troublemaker of the family. I was always the protective one and I felt that I was the older sibling. He was protective over me though and he was a good brother."

Jaden smiled. "That doesn't sound like what I'm used to."

"Well, I can see that Elen is the older sibling."

"Middle child, actually."

"Oh, of course. Kyle."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. I thought he was pretty cool."

Alexis picked at the grass again. "What is it like, growing up all round the world?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that it would be different from my life. My life was private schools and staying at home. This is one of the first times that I get to see the perspective from a person who has been to see it all."

Jaden laughed. "It wasn't like that Alexis. Yeah, I saw more of the world than the average child, but I wouldn't say that I got to see it all. We barely stayed a week in Colorado."

"Is there a place that you would like to see more than any other?"

Jaden thought about it. "I did see many places, but I would love to see Alaska."

"Why Alaska?"

"I heard that it can be really beautiful and I never really got to see it."

"Why didn't you?" it seemed odd that a boy that had travelled the world would pick somewhere like Alaska.

Jaden shrugged. "I didn't have a mission there. What about you, where would you go?"

"Scotland."

"Seriously?" Jaden laughed. "I guess that you must really love natural beauty and cold temperatures," he paused for a moment. "Where did you go to school? You mentioned private schools."

"Melonsopis. My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor, or take over their company."

Jaden laughed. "Better than what's expected of you now. At least you have the training of a queen."

Alexis giggled and snuggled closer. "I think that that was the idea. But what about you? Do you have the training of a King?"

Again, Jaden laughed and held onto Alexis tightly. "I do have the training, but it is within my nature and that is why that I was given this training. Can we talk about something else?"

Alexis frowned. "Why?"

Jaden shrugged. "I'm growing bored of the conversation."

Alexis laughed. "How about something memorable about our childhoods?"

"Alright then, but you first."

"No, you go first."

"Alright, alright! Umm, how about the time that I managed to wrangle a friend a Hawaii?"

"You've been to Hawaii?"

"Yeah, for another mission. But this time, it was something for Blood to sort out instead of me. I was only eight, but we had to stake the area and make sure that the Light had not infiltrated it."

"Oh, was it nice there?"

"Yeah, it was great. We had rented a shack that looked like the Slifer Dorm and there was a nice view of the ocean. I felt great in myself because of all the sun that I was exposed to and there was also great people living there."

"Is that where you met this friend?"

"No, it was actually at the school that Blood had enrolled me into. It was my first day, so I had the usual jitters, when this little girl came up to me and said that she was going to be my designated buddy for the week. I felt safe in her hands even though I probably shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Because she was a real piece of work and I didn't really get along with her. She could make Mary seem like the nicest girl on the planet and the least obsessive."

"She obsessed over you?"

Jaden nodded. "From day one. I had to prise her hands from my chest and run behind the first bin that I saw. I met Ben there."

"Ben was this friend that you mentioned."

"Yeah. He wasn't one of the… popular guys I suppose. I actually felt sorry for him, but he pointed out that I was the one who was hiding in a dustbin and then he starts laughing and telling me that it was nice to me. Best friends since then."

"And then you had to move," Alexis said sadly.

Jaden nodded, but he still smiled. "I still keep in touch. We left after living there about seven months, which is a long time for us. I went with my family and Ben gave me his phone number, saying to call him every week. Which I do."

"He seems nice."

"Oh, he is. So tell me something about yourself now that I have shared light on my own hidden past."

"Nothing really much about me. I have lived in Domino City since birth and I never really left, only to go on holiday with my family."

Jaden laughed. "You must have something."

Alexis thought for a moment. "There was Kerry."

Jaden cocked his head. "Who was she?"

"Kerry was actually a boy. My first boyfriend actually."

"Oh, that seems nice."

"Yeah, he was one of the few great guys that I was with. I was with him for about six months, which is the longest I have been with anyone."

"Ouch, I'd better watch out then. How did you two meet?"

"I met him when I was ten. We were at a party and I was lonely. I found him playing on the swings, saying that they were his and this was his birthday party. He seemed nice and I asked him if I could join him. Then I found out about his sister."

"What was wrong with his sister?"

"She was nice… but she… she had problems. Acted a bit young for her real age. He told me that she had a disability and that he was very protective over her. She came stumbling over to the swings and fell. He went over to see that she was okay and dared me to laugh."

"I bet that you didn't."

"How did you know? Never mind, you are right, I never laughed. I actually asked if he wanted me to get his parents and he actually smiled, shook his head and said that he had it. He seemed… real nice. So, a few weeks later, I asked him out."

Jaden smiled. "That's a nice story."

Alexis smiled too. "Yeah, it was really great when I was with him. I was sad when I had to break up with him."

Jaden was confused. "Why did you have to break up with him?"

Alexis shrugged. "I guess that we just were not meant for each other. No big deal; I just preferred him as a friend than as a boyfriend. I just thought that he would be one of the good ones and the one that I was truly wanted. It was me who ended it, though it was kinda mutual agreement."

Jaden laughed. "Sounds like me and Julie."

"Who?"

"Julie. Julie Mornington. I went out with her when I was about ten or eleven and it was one of those few great dates. But she didn't feel right so we agreed to separate. It happens," he shrugged.

Alexis laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does. Can we talk about something than who we went out with?"

Jaden grinned mischievously. "How about you tell about the school that you went to?"

"Why are you grinning like that?" Alexis suddenly felt nervous.

"Is it true that you went to Melonsopis, but got into trouble for letting your friends set a love trap on two of your teachers?"

"Yeah, hey! Where did you hear about that?"

Jaden laughed. "Relax Lex. We had to do some research on you and that was one of the subjects that came up when we searched your background."

"Then why did you ask about what school I went to?"

"I wanted to make conversation. I find it best when others speak about themselves, not when you stare at a sheet of paper."

Alexis relaxed and snuggled deeper into Jaden's chest. "I guess. Did you want to know the story?"

Jaden smiled and nodded.

Alexis sighed. "It was actually a few months after I had enrolled and I was waiting on Miss Marlene to finish some homework when Mr Meroe came in. He had always been sweet on her and I knew that they would be together one day, but my friends seemed to want that day to come closer than was expected."

Jaden laughed. "I can tell that this will be good."

"Quiet! Anyway, there was a trap set up for the two teachers and I said that I wanted no part in it. But my friends didn't listen and I was pulled in it anyway. I was the bait. I was to go and come up with some false homework and then the two teachers were trapped in the same room. Headmistress went ballistic."

"Why?"

"She said that it was against the school policy to let two teachers frolic about and make-out. I didn't really understand."

"Huh?" Jaden began staring into nothing.

"Hey Jaden."

"Hmm," he was brought back to earth with a thump.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Did you ever get into trouble with school?"

"Oh yeah. We actually had to move because I got into fights too. It was because of the way I looked, other boys and teachers saw me as the typical bad boy but I just wanted to get through it without hurting anyone. I got into the fights when I was asked to beat someone up."

"So people saw you as the town thug?"

"For want of a better word. Yes, they saw me as someone they could coerce into doing anything that meant trouble. But, like I said before, I never wanted to beat anyone up."

"Did you… you know?"

"Do what? Start using or getting into alcohol. No. But I did do some stupid things. I didn't exactly just start doing those stupid things a few weeks ago."

"You mean the self-harming?"

Jaden sighed. "Yeah, I started that when I was really young. The therapist was not impressed, but she didn't try to stop me. There was no point. I started after I was sexually assaulted in a pool. I felt that controlling my own pain was the only way to get through life."

Alexis frowned. "I didn't know that you did things like that until you were admitted."

Jaden laughed. "Self-harmers are not the obvious. Most of us are actually quite ashamed of out scars. I was one of the minor ones, but there were some that used to do it every day and there are even some that have to be closely monitored."

"Why?"

"They set fire to themselves or something like that. It would mean that they were putting their lives in danger."

Alexis was now really confused. "Wouldn't that make them suicide attempters?"

Jaden shook his head. "They are just looking for pain, not to end their own life. It's like a heroin addiction so I can kinda understand where drug addicts come from. I am after an emotional drug when I self-harm."

Alexis thought of something. "I thought that self-harmers only slit their wrists."

Jaden laughed. "I had wondered when you would think of that cliché. We are not a cult, or a religion. It's a mental illness. A lack in self-confidence. A kinda self-loathing. There are actually very few of us that slit our wrists."

"So… what do you do then?"

Jaden smiled. "Are you sure that you want me to tell you that?"

Alexis hesitated then nodded.

Jaden held her tighter. "People can self-harm with drugs, cigarettes, even food. I actually knew one that slit his stomach with a screw. One person I met in the hospital with an infected foot from a screw too. Any kind of pain that you enjoy can count."

"Even waxing."

Jaden laughed. "Yeah! A crazy beauty regime. I actually thought that all women who waxed instead of shaved were self-harmers. But Blood said that they were just working towards a greater outlook, not an outlet."

Jaden stroked Alexis's hair as he looked out to the ocean, but Alexis suddenly shot up. "How about your sister?"

Jaden was confused. "What about her?"

"Why don't we talk about her for a while?"

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What does she do for a living again?"

"She's a mythologist. She goes around deciphering myths from the legends so that we can better understand our ancestors."

"How old is she?"

"About twenty-seven."

"About?"

"She turns twenty-eight in two months."

"Wow, she sure is a big sister then. How old is Kyle?"

"He's about a year older than her."

"Why is there such a large gap?"

"I never really thought about it," Jaden shrugged.

"So, if Elen is that age, why isn't she a Dark Knight?"

Jaden sighed. "Because Elen never wanted to be one, but that doesn't mean she doesn't work for the Dark Knights."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Elen is the leader of our squadron. It's a complicated process but she basically is the paper-girl of the group. She also works to keep the Dark Knights out of the hands of the real world."

"I guess that makes sense, but what about Epona?"

"What about her?"

"Won't she have to join?"

"Technically no. She was born a Dark Knight, as were I and Elen and Kyle. Our parents were Dark Knights and so were generations upon generations of the family."

"So why did you join then, if you were already a Dark Knight?"

"I was not in the rankings. It will be Epona's choice to join the rankings, though I seriously doubt that she will."

"What on earth makes you say that? You're a Dark Knight and you are in the rankings as is Elen."

"No, Elen is not in the rankings."

"I'm confused."

"The Dark Knights work so: I am in the rankings, which means that I am the soldier boy of the Dark Knights."

"Right."

"Then there are the elders. Basically they are the ones who are in charge of the entire group and the ones who sort out the missions. Our leaders, if you will. They are selected from the Dark Knight rankings. The best of their groups."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Then you have people like Elen. She takes care of those who are in the Black Phoenixes, but each group has a different one like her. She fills out the forms and makes sure that we are in the right places."

"Alright then."

"Then we have those that are like Blood and Nancy."

"What do they do?"

"I'm getting to that, hang on. They are… sort of… servants."

"Servants! I thought that you hated having servants!"

"It's not like that! They just make sure that we are in perfect health and check up on us. Not wait on us hand and foot."

"Oh, I see. They are the mothers and doctors of the group."

"Right. Then you have people like Epona and Kyle."

"What do they do?"

"Nothing, they are just born into the group. They just follow the culture but they tend to ignore most of the things that go around."

"I see. It sounds like a country."

"I suppose. It is all that I have ever known. I did not know that it was called the Dark Knights and how all the rankings and such worked, but I did know that I was different from other children. Other than that my parents had been killed."

"Oh Jaden, that sounds like an awful way to live."

Jaden smiled. "I knew that my parents had loved me and that was what brought me comfort. I knew that I was not an abused child. I had a loving family. I learnt to count my blessings."

"Didn't you get jealous of the other children? For having parents while you did not? I know that I was jealous of the lives that they led."

Jaden laughed. "I don't think so. They didn't seem as happy with their lives as one would expect. True, they had parents, but they seemed to lack the ability to realise what they really had. It goes with the territory."

Alexis smiled. "I feel silly now. There was this one girl, Chelsea, who lived quite close to me. I really felt jealous of her because she seemed to have so much freedom and didn't have to go to those posh boarding schools."

"I didn't know that my life was not as bad as I thought it was until I met Pedro in Libya. Though I was never jealous of the other children, I didn't think that my life could be any worse when I was about five years old. Meeting him really opened my eyes."

"Where was this?"

"It was in Benghazi, I found him trying to steal the loose change in my pocket and I was none too happy about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Benghazi, Libya, the Africans. <strong>

**There was not much to see for a five-year-old boy while his guardians were exploring places in which to continue their work with the Dark Knight. Unless you counted exploring.**

**Elen was away at college and Jaden was feeling a little lonely. So, when Blood and Nancy weren't looking, he slipped away. They could be rather over-protective when it came to foreign countries. **

**As an American tourist, Jaden felt a little exposed, but quickly got over it and went to check out the young children that he had seen playing in the streets. They looked scruffy and dirty, but also looked as though they were having real fun. **

**It would soon be the day that Jaden would remember his parents, holding a candle at their graves, trying to remember their smiling faces and not the car accident that he had been led to believe that they had died from. **

**He sat at a fountain, peering into the dirty water that he knew some children had to drink from. He could not believe that, surely the countries leaders would find these children and give them clean water. **

**Suddenly, he felt a warm hand reach into his pockets and start to feel around for the change that he kept there. He turned and startled a young boy who had his hand still trapped in Jaden's pocket. **

**Jaden tried to take his hand out of the pocket but the boy pulled it out and used both hands to protect his face from the beating he thought Jaden would deliver. **

"من فضلك لا يؤذيني يا سيدي**! **لم أقصد إلى البحث لك**! **أردت فقط بعض المال حتى أتمكن من الحصول على الطعام لعائلتي**!"(1)**

**Jaden shook his head. "No speak Arabic! No speak Arabic! English!"**

**The boy hesitated, then spoke. "English, you from England?"**

**Jaden shook his head nervously. "I am from America."**

**The boy laughed. "Big country! They live good life! I am Pedro, you?"**

"**Jaden, Jaden Yuki."**

"**You go to school, yeah?"**

**Jaden nodded. **

"**What like?" the boy seemed eager.**

"**Um, it's a big place with lots of kids and you learn stuff. That's about it."**

"**What you learn?"**

"**You know, maths and science and stuff and spellings and drawing."**

**The boy cocked his head. "What is this 'maths and science'?"**

**Now Jaden felt awkward. "Don't you go to school?"**

**The boy shook his head. "Can't afford school. Need money."**

"**Is that why you tried to steal from my pocket? To go to school? It's not that great you know and there are other ways."**

**The boy laughed. "Ah, I now see you are tourist here. Clear, very clear. I want money to feed family."**

"**Why, don't they earn money so that they can have food."**

"**No, my sister is only one and I have a brother who is only four."**

"**What about a mum and dad?"**

"**I am orphan, I have no mum and dad."**

**Jaden smiled sadly. "My mummy and daddy died too. Car accident. I know how you feel about that."**

**The boy laughed. "Ah no! It was sickness that took them."**

"**Sickness! Didn't they go to the hospital."**

**A shake of the head. "We cannot afford hospital."**

"**What about the orphanage? Don't they supply you with food."**

"**I am not in orphanage. Too full. I get food and money."**

**Now Jaden felt appalled. "Wait here. I will go and get someone."**

**Jaden ran back to the hotel to find Nancy looking frantic. "Jaden Yuki, where have you been?"**

**Jaden held his arms out for her and she took them. "I met someone. He is just a little boy but I need you and Blood to come with me and see him again."**

"**What are you talking about Jaden," Blood asked. He was sitting on the couch, smoking. "Where did you meet this boy?"**

"**It was by a fountain and I really need you to come with me."**

**Seeing no reason to argue, the followed Jaden back to the fountain where Pedro was waiting for him.**

"**This is Pedro," Jaden greeted.**

"**How do you do Pedro?" Blood held out his hand before doing a double take.**

"**!" there was a snap in the air and the turned to see a tour guide trying to shoo Pedro away. **

"**So sorry about that," he said, when Pedro had run off. "Orphans here are like little scavengers. They don't really have anyone to care for them and they are pretty useless."**

**But Nancy had noticed that Jaden had run after the boy and turned towards Blood. "Something tells me that we are going to have new members for the Dark Knights."**

* * *

><p>"So, what happened to the little boy?" asked Alexis. "In the end?"<p>

Jaden smiled. "I asked that he and his family were to be brought back to this country and he helps us on cases where we have to go under cover. He is really good at what he does. I didn't know until I was nine what I had done though. I thought I was just asking for a better life for him."

"Now, though, you must feel like he has more."

Jaden shrugged. "He likes what he does and he is good at it, why should I pull him away? He and I were the youngest to join, so we meet together and train together. I really am thankful for him, he opened my eyes."

"How was that?"

"I saw the world that he lived in first hand. I saw the amount of beatings that he had to go through just to feed his family. I saw the starving children and saw the dirty water they were forced to drink. It seems different when you see it for real."

"Will I meet this boy?"

"You will meet him and others like him. Part of the Dark Knights recruiting is we go after the ones who are in need of a way out and have the best connections. Not ones that you can buy, we needed the real ones."

"Like?"

"Well, Pedro knows how to get into the gangs of Africa and go along with the really tough characters. He seems to really get them, maybe because he spent half his childhood growing up around them and had to learn to steal from them."

"Must have been tough."

"He lost a finger and has a deep, jagged scar on his back. But he says that was from when he was a rookie."

"What!"

"Yeah, he didn't have it easy. Don't worry, he got that when he was about four and looking for some food. They caught him and he paid the price for that mistake."

"I think that it's a mistake to even let him be on the streets," Alexis grumbled.

Jaden smiled. "I think that you'll find that there is more to the world than meets the eye. Part of being a Dark Knight is that you have to be politically connected and not through the traditional means."

"What do you mean? I am already politically connected thanks to my parents."

"That is what I mean by traditional. We infiltrate the system and tend to spy on some figure heads."

"You mean like the president?"

Jaden laughed. "No, no, not him. I mean others, the ones that are lower down. Say like there was some marketing strategies we think were influenced by the Light. We would look into it, sometimes following that guy that's in charge of the marketing and the one in charge of money."

"Oh, I know who you mean. I don't really go into the presidential suite at the hotels that much when I am on those business trips with my parents. I didn't think that they would be that entertaining."

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "You went on business trips with your parents?"

"Well, yeah. They were my parents and didn't really leave it up for discussion. If I wasn't away at boarding school, I was under their watchful eye."

"So you didn't have a nanny?"

"I already told you about the servant, but no, I didn't have someone who fit the job description of a nanny. Why, what about you?"

Jaden laughed. "No nannies for this boy. A small blessing to that. I was raised by Blood and Nancy and only them. Well, if you don't count my sister. She was there to see me through too."

"Must have been nice."

"There were quite a few benefits."

Alexis watched as the sun began to set. "So… where do we go from here? What do I do?"

Jaden smiled and took her hand. "Nothing frightening for the first few days, but then we are supposed to have a look at some files that I brought over for you. They are important. We will talk about training during the holidays."

Jaden let go of her hand and went to patrol the island, leaving Alexis to her thoughts.

Alexis smiled. "There is so much more to him than meets the eye. I hope that I can do this for him."

* * *

><p>Elen looked at the files that she was sending to her brother. They seemed pretty random; a medical record and a set of numbers that so few could understand.<p>

Kyle was looking at his sister. "Wha' t'you got there sis?"

"Just some things for little brother."

"Ah."

"What are you doing?"

"I am having a look at the blood test that Blood sent me."

Elen giggled.

Kyle smiled. "It's for Victoria. Apparently the baby is growing well and is perfectly healthy."

Elen sighed. "Are you going to be there? For the birth?"

"Was Peter there?"

"You heard about that then?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. And I would personally beat the living s*** for what he did to you."

Elen smiled. "I think that he got more than his just deserts. I just do not like repeating the story to Epona, who is at an age where she wants to know who her father is."

Kyle nodded. "Understandable. Jaden must have been the same when he found out when he was adopted."

"Actually, it was never kept from him. He bore no resemblance to Blood or Nancy and did not ever recognise them as his parents. He always called them by their first name."

"That must have been hard."

"No, because they were not looking to replace our parents, just to be there for him."

"What about when it came to our parents' death? What happened then? They couldn't say that they were murdered. That would have been wrong to such a small child."

"A car accident. That was what was said that had happened. It seemed rather obvious to us and stopped the questions."

"So you lied."

"Kyle," Elen suddenly felt tired.

"Don't try to blind me Elen. You lied to him and now you guys expect him to trust you with his life. I wouldn't. Not if someone lied to me like that."

"What were we supposed to say? He was going to get bullied in school for not having real parents and we were already running out of options."

"When did he find out?"

"Seven."

"Seven! He was seven years old?"

Elen nodded.

"What did you do when he found out the truth?"

"He just accepted it. Like he had always known about the truth of their deaths. He actually felt grateful that we kept it from him. He didn't think that he would go far without wanting vengeance."

"How did they get murdered? I still don't understand after all these years."

"I know Kyle. I wake up every morning to see my daughter smiling from her cot and I cannot help but think of mother and father and how gifted they were. It took me many years to actually accept that they were truly gone from this world."

"I know, I actually got a psychic to try to track them down when I was in rehab."

"Did it work?"

"No, they were gone."

Elen smiled. "I am glad. I do not think that they were one for staying behind."

"Even to watch over us?"

"They knew that we would be able to see them."

"Nope."

"What?"

"We can't see our relatives. There is an unspoken rule about that. We have to try really hard to contact our relatives and messages from the great-beyond can only be given once by them."

"Hm, I did not know that."

"I only found out two years ago. I managed to get hold of a necromancer."

"Why on earth did you want to see a necromancer?"

"She was hot and I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to have her help trying to get away from Victoria. Didn't you ever wonder how Vicky is now pregnant?"

"I thought that you let her go?"

"I kept being weak and getting together with her when she gave me a sob story. The last time was about five months ago and that was when she fell pregnant. She cried to me about an ex and I tried to comfort me."

Elen smiled. "Ah, the one weakness that you had. Your words, not mine; your weakness was your kindness and you want to make things right. That was never a weakness to me Kyle."

Kyle shook his head. "But I slept with her."

"Why?"

"She was crying and she said she wanted to be loved. So I cuddled and she still cried, it all spiralled from that point."

Elen laughed. "You always were the young gentleman. The one who was quite sappy in the palms of another woman. Especially ones that you had a history with anyway."

Kyle laughed. "Yeah, I really need to work on that."

Elen hugged him. "I did not think that it was a bad thing. I thought it was just the sensitivity showing. You had so much that it needed to come out one way or another. We made have had a different childhood to others, but we were still children."

Kyle hugged her back. "We all have different childhoods. What matters is that we remember that we are children."

* * *

><p><em>(1) Please don't hurt me sir! I didn't mean to search you! I just wanted some money so that I can get food for my family! (translation)<em>

_Hope that you enjoyed this and that I get more reviews. _

_Please, please, please review. _

_May your souls remain in your hearts,_

_AspieWriter_


	18. Mary and the Gang

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Mary and the Gang

Alexis looked up from the paperwork that Jaden had brought for her. "I just thought of something."

Jaden was playing with her hair as she sat down at the coffee table with the paperwork. "What?"

"Mary and the others. You never told me how you met them."

Jaden grinned. "Why, you jealous?"

Alexis swatted him. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just wondering. They seem to know much about you."

Jaden sighed. "They know so much because they were too curious for their own good. I met them years ago when I was still in elementary school. It was in third grade, so I must have been eight or nine, although it was a miracle because of how many times we had to keep moving around."

Alexis put her hand on his thigh as Jaden became lost in the memories…

* * *

><p><strong>Littlewoods Elementary, Boston<strong>

**It seemed perfect for Jaden to go to Boston instead of remaining in Russia, where there were hardly any white drones left. **

**Jaden felt a deep shyness at the thought of returning back to the lands where he was born, but America would always be his home. **

**He felt some sadness too; he was returning to the soil where his parents were killed. **

**The teacher introduced him to the class, where he immediately caught the attention of the girls: Mary, Melody and Louise. They tried to get him to sit by them. He smiled, declined and went to sit by a rather geeky-looking girl. She blushed beneath her glasses, but otherwise left him alone. **

**At lunch, the children went to the playground to catch some exercise, Jaden and the geeky girl following. **

"**What's your name?" Jaden asked her. **

"**Anne-Marie," she seemed surprised for some reason. **

**Jaden smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jaden."**

"**I know," they shook hands. **

"**Hey freak, get away from my man!"**

**Jaden blinked in confusion as the girl he knew to be Mary came over and shouted at Anne-Marie. **

**Anne-Marie started to tremble. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was taken. I promise to leave him alone!"**

"**You'd better," Mary showed her full dominance over the poor girl; firing in Alpha mode. "Now p*** off!"**

**Jaden held his hand up. "Hey, there's no reason to be rude. I am sorry that you have a need to show dominance over a person, but I am sure that the boy that you are talking about would not have you be so mean."**

"**She meant you," Anne-Marie whispered. "She wants you."**

**Jaden blinked then scowled. "I did not know that, but I do know. I don't do bullies."**

**He stomped off, taking Anne-Marie with him.**

* * *

><p>"I guess that you can say that I never really forgave that first encounter," continued Jaden.<p>

Alexis leaned her head into his legs. "I don't really blame you. She once called me a b****."

Jaden sighed. "I thought that she would. Nice is not something that she knows, I feel sorry for her because of that."

"So why did she continue to follow, if you basically told her to leave you alone?"

"I don't know. I think that it might have something to do with her parents, but I can't be sure."

"Do they work for anyone in particular?"

"The government."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"I can see that that can cause some problems."

"They thought that they were on top of the world because of that. Until I turned down their daughter."

"Have you ever seen them?"

"I've had a few encounters with them, but I don't really want to think about that."

"I don't blame you."

Alexis returned to her paperwork, while Jaden continued to play with her hair. At last, she put her pen down and got up to put her arms round his neck.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well," Jaden slipped his own arms around her waist as he stood up. "We could go to the forest for some fun. Up for it?"

Alexis giggled and they both headed to the forest together.

Syrus and Bastion caught them running into the forest. They had not seen Jaden for a while, so they were gladdened to see that their friend was up and running.

"Do you think that something's going on with them?" asked Syrus.

Bastion laughed. "I think that it was obvious from the start."

Little did they know that Dr. Crowler was also watching Jaden and Alexis.

"I wonder what those two are up to. I hope that that slacker does nothing to disrupt the perfection of my students."

He followed them into the forest, where he came across something that he should have never seen.

Alexis and Jaden were practising in the forest and stopped when they heard a girly squeal, then a dead thud.

* * *

><p><em><span>I should be ashamed really, by the length of this chapter, but this is something that you need to bear in order for this story to work. I couldn't really think clearly, but I hope that this is satisfactory. <span>_

_Sorry, the next chapter will be longer. _

_Please review._

_May your souls remain in your heart,_

_AspieWriter_


	19. Darkness Has Another Power

Chapter 19

Darkness Has Another Power

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

* * *

><p>Crowler, it turned out, was one of those people who were forbidden from ever finding out the truth on the Dark Knights. As to why, Jaden explained one morning in the Slifer cafeteria, two weeks after Crowler had seen him and Alexis practising and was taken by the Dark Knights for an emergency memory wipe.<p>

"I don't understand it fully," Jaden pushed his fried shrimp around his plate, not seeming very hungry. "All I know is that there are some people who can't handle the truth about us until a later date."

"When is this later date?" Syrus asked.

Jaden frowned. "It should be soon, according to the elders, but they were never clear on exactly how soon."

"How do they know when someone isn't able to handle the truth?" asked Chumley, his cheeks bursting with shrimp.

Alexis shrugged. "I guess that it's something that falls down to what they do when they see us."

Jaden shook his head. "More of how their aura looks. We are asked to colour code auras so that we can tell when we train. We also have to observe personality and character; that can be a major factor in deciding whether someone should learn of the Dark Knights now, or later."

"When will I be learning about that? I thought that I was supposed to train for these sorts of things before I was initiated."

"It doesn't work like that," Jaden shook his head and sighed. "They don't want us to learn too much before we're initiated because we might not be ready for everything that is presented."

"When did Alexis get initiated?" Syrus squeaked. "I thought that she was just tested to see if she was the Supreme Queen!"

"Syrus calm down!" Jaden was irked. "She was tested and initiated at the same time. That's how the test works."

"It's true Syrus," Alexis attempted to soothe him. "I am still me though."

"Why on earth would you want to be initiated into the Dark Knights?" said Chumley, feeling lost and confused. "It sounds totally not 'liscious."

Alexis smiled and put her hand on Jaden's as he grinned at her. "It was the right thing; for both my heart and the world."

"How would it be good for your heart?"

Jaden laughed at the naivety.

Bastion, having been silent for the entire morning, finally spoke up. "When are you thinking of heading to see your sister?"

Jaden sobered. "I still can't believe that my sister is pregnant again; I guess I'll go when Lex and I are in the clear."

"Why would I have to be in the clear?" Alexis frowned.

"You're under my care Lex, and in my group. I cannot leave you anywhere unless I get the permission to. Plus I have to get permission to take you with me whenever I want to leave my station."

"Sounds complex."

"Yeah, it sounds like my life."

* * *

><p>Jaden and Alexis were cleared to depart for Jaden's former home two weeks later. Elen had married Jock in a private ceremony that Jaden, due to his dealings with Alexis, had been unable to attend.<p>

Jaden already liked his new brother: Jock had made sure that many pictures were taken of Elen and that they were immediately sent to the school and Epona was already calling Jock, 'Dad'. Jaden knew that both his sister and his niece were well looked after and well loved.

"I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about," Jaden mumbled in the bedroom Jock shared with Elen. Jock had requested that Jaden meet him there and made sure that there was a security camera there that captured Jock and Jaden's every move but not a word of their conversation: he knew how Jaden felt about privacy and security.

Jock came bounding in, a beaming smile upon his face. "Ah, Jaden! I had hoped that you would come."

"What am I doing here Jock?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my father has requested that I take over dominance over you."

"Black Phoenix dominance?"

"What else is there?"

"I thought that you would take over council-ship."

"I have never wanted to join the council and my father knew this. However, he feels as though someone needs to be closer to you; you didn't do so well in that last compulsory testing."

"The psychiatrist was trying to make me talk about my parents!"

"We know Jaden and that is why they asked me and not a senior member to take over dominance."

Jaden sighed. "They never did like it that I chose Nancy anyway; when do you start?"

"We're not sure; it's still in the process. Don't worry about Nancy though; they are going to make it a joint dominance."

"I thought it was only one per group?"

"With you, there are always exceptions."

Jaden growled a swear word while Jock just chuckled. "Jaden, this is just their way of keeping control of the balance; it's nothing against you. I know that the council can feel a little claustrophobic to you, and sometimes they are overtly controlling over you and the group, but this time, I am going to make sure that you carry as normally and as comfortable as possible."

"But how would that be?" Jaden frowned. "You would need to report to the council every few hours with fully signed paperwork that has to be fifty-two or more pages long. Written up with physical and mental examination reports that are compulsory every two months, with photographs. Then there are the missionary reports…"

"Jaden, I am well aware of all the reports. But what does this have to do with what I need to make your life more comfortable."

Jaden shrugged. "I just don't see how you would have time to make it possible."

"Which is why Nancy and I are applying for a joint dominance. Sort of like an Alpha-hood in a wolf pack. We also found that we need to boost the time for your training. Already arrangements are being made so that you will have more time to be with your friends but manage to get more time for training."

Jaden was confused. "I still need to eat and sleep."

"But you don't need that much of an education. Most of the private tutors can go."

Now Jaden was relived. "Thank Darkness. I just found that they were repeating lessons. What about Alexis?"

"She needs to have her own lessons, but that will all be arranged. And I need to talk to you about her. Don't go practising where someone can see."

Jaden laughed. "Oh yeah, how is Crowler?"

Jock looked stern. "How do you think he is for someone who had his brain prodded and poked?"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Mr Crowler?" Elen said as she pulled back the curtain.<p>

"That's Doc— oh look a fairy!" Crowler's eyes were wide and unfocused.

Elen smiled. "Yes a fairy. At least in your mind," she murmured the last sentence.

* * *

><p><em>So sorry for the wait. I will try to make the next chapter longer and more entertaining next time. Should be in another week or so for the next Spiritual Bonds chapter. See you then,<em>

_May your soul remain in your heart,_

_AspieWriter_


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

The fanfiction, "Spiritual Bonds" is going under maintenance and vital editing after a review from myself and a realisation that there is a lack structure and consistency, along with some of the characters being too bland or over-exaggerated.

I will also be looking at my other fanfics "Dark Knights" to see whether it needs some severe editing, but, even with just the one fanfiction it is unlikely that any more chapters will be uploaded soon.

Thank you for the warm-hearted reviews and for waiting so loyally.

I promise that this is only to make your reading more enjoyable.

* * *

><p>May your soul remain in your hearts,<p>

AspieWriter


End file.
